When Embers turn to Flame
by Izzy Nava
Summary: Bella and her older sister Rosalie are on their way to Buffalo.  Rosalie to try to get her ex boyfriend back and  also get Bella to get her mind off her ex fiancee. However, before they can even step out of the airport, trouble ensues.  Why are Bella and Rosalie now being detained? Who is the good looking police officer? Why is Bella so annoyed?
1. Chapter 1

sigh*

I let out a frustrated sigh, throwing myself on the padded, tan colored, leather seat. Flying always made me edgy.

I pressed the button a few more times hearing the ding, ding, ding.

The flight attendant unexcitedly made her way over to us as I kept frantically pressing the call button nonstop. The people sitting around us were now beginning to stare at me annoyed and uncomfortable. To be honest, I was too on edge to care.

"Bella, what is wrong with you?" Rosalie asked, throwing me an annoyed look.

"I just want some peanuts." I mumbled, while pressing the button relentlessly.

She rolls her eyes at me, unbelievably annoyed at me. Before she turns, and nudges me with her elbow, inclining her head towards the back of the plane, in the direction of the blonde stewardess, who looks to be annoyed with me, making her way over to us.

"I am very sorry but since the plane is in its final descent to Buffalo, the galley is now closed." She explains, a fake smile pasted on her orangey bronzed face, as she turns the call button off with an over- manicured talon.

Looking at her now, briefly reminded me of the orangey drink mom would buy for all of us when we were little. Tang, I think it's called.

"I just asked for some peanuts, not some low and begals." I mutter, rolling my eyes at her and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, we're sorry for that. She'll be alright. _Right_, Bella?" Rosalie asked, scowling at me.

"_Yes_." I muttered, unenthusiastically, rolling my eyes at her.

A moment passes by before _Miss. Tang,_ leans back down and says, "I know I speak for all of us serving you today when I say, we are _really_ going to miss you."

"I don't want steak, I just want some nuts." I reply perkily.

Miss. Tang ignores me and walks away back to whereever she was hiding before I pressed the button.

Rosalie rolls her eyes at me in response, before going back to the fashion magazine she was scanning.

"So, we're coming here to pack up the rest of your things that you left at the Cornel's and ship them back home right? I mean, that's why you paid for both of us to come here, right?" I digressed.

"_Yes_, this trip is supposed to be a fresh start for me." She answers, cryptically.

"Wait, you are coming back home, Rose... _aren't you_?" I ask, suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes at me, as if I annoyed her. The audacity of this woman, who happens to be my older sister.

"Of, course I am coming back home. Where else would I stay? It's been a fucking year since dad sent me to live with the Colonel, that year was enough." She said, scrunching her nose up.

"Yeah, sure. I am not as gullible as you may think." I pipe back.

"Bella, I know why you are all bitchy and shit, but can you tone it down, just a _teeny, tiny bit_? I'd rather not deal with your mood swings the entire weekend. Besides, I thought you'd be happy that we're going to be able to see Damien?" She muttered, as the plane came to a screeching halt.

I shook my head at her annoyed. Bitch, would be thinking about Damien and his firefighting buddies.

"Are you ready for this weekend, Belle?" Rose asks me.

"No, not one bit. Let's go." I reply, gulping down the leftover Jack Daniel's Whiskey in the clear plastic cup I had earlier.

We were both stoked that we were finally away from the family. Away from the nosey and prying people that surround us daily.

See, we have two older brothers, a younger sister. Micah, is the oldest, he also happens to be married to Mary, they're both studying in medical school at the moment. Then there's Daxton, he's happens to be working as a deputy back home, along with our father, the police Chief and my mother who works in as a receptionist said police station. Last, but not least Emelia, or Emmy as she likes to be called. She's five years old, and smarter than my parents give her credit for.

We all have busy lives, as you can see. We all are always going off to do one thing or another, yet somehow they all seem to have time to be meddlesome. Especially when it comes to Rose or my personal life.

Why? We'll never know.

Maybe they feel entitled since we once meddled in theirs or perhaps they're just assholes but either way, I need sometime away from them.

We had just gotten off the plane, when one of the employees from the airport told me that my bag was lost. So,I had told Rose to watch my carry on bag, since the airport conveniently lost luggage bag. I only left to go to the lost luggage office to report my lost bag and to call to our overprotective, overbearing-at-times father.

"Watch my bag. I'll be right back, Rose. Stay here." I say slowly.

The trip to the lost luggage department was quick. I had just gotten back to where I left Rose.

"Good news, we won't have to stay with Grandma Marie and the Colonel. Aunt Becky said she'd let us stay in her guest house." Rose says as I walk up to her.

"Fine, yeah, whatever. " I mutter, noticing something.

"Rose, where is my bag?" I asked her, watching as she looks up surprised, and I feel my anger and annoyance spike up once again.

"Huh? Oh, it was right here a moment ago. Why don't you ask _him_?" She points her finger to the security guy.

I scoff, rolling my eyes at her before heading towards the dude dressed in a bright sky blue button down, and a pair of maroon slacks.

"Excuse me? Sir? Hi, have you seen a small black carry on bag?" I ask, politely, though I can see him eyeing me suspiciously with his beady eyes.

"Yes, I have. All unattended bags are confiscated by the police department and destroy as a matter of national security." He answers stiffly.

"Well, it was mine. I doubt my make up, hair dryer and tampons are a matter of national security. So, can I have it back, please?" I ask, annoyance heavy in my voice.

"Sorry, ma'am. I can't do that, see all unattended bags are taken by the police department, from there it is out of my hands." He states, shrugging his shoulders at me.

"What?! No! Give me back my stupid bag!" I utter, my voice raising, stepping closer to him.

"Ma'am please step back and calm down." He says

"Not until I get my bag back." I answer angrily.

"You're not giving me back my bag back are you?" I ask, annoyed.

"No, I am not." He says annoyed too.

I scoff, "Doomed. Doomed. Doomed. This whole trip is doomed!" I mutter under my breath turning to look at an amuse Rosalie.

"Excuse me, ma'am but what exactly is doomed?" The guard asks, now alert.

"The flight I was on, this trip, this baggage carousel, me," I point to Rose,"You." I mutter. "You." I say, looking at him.

The guard suddenly alert, reaches over to his radio and calls for two more guards, who spring out of nowhere, and are rapidly heading towards us. I might also add that they all have the yardstick-up-the-ass look.

"That's enough Bella, come on. Let's go." Rosalie says grabbing me by the arm.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to take your shoes off. We're going to have to wand you." He says, stiffly as they surround us.

"I'm _not_ taking _anything **off**_." I state, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you refusing to be searched?" He asks, stiffly.

"Yes, I am. As an American, law-abiding citizen, I'm refusing to be searched." I state as they stare at me, unblinkingly.

"Make a note that the suspect refuse to be searched." He said.

"_Damn it,_ Bella." Rosalie mutters.

"What?" I say, turning to look at her exasperated.

"You had to open your mouth didn't you, you damn over dramatic pest." Rosalie mutters as they lead us to the airport detaining.

"_Right_, I'm a terrorist.. I Isabella Marie Swan, am the leader of Al Qaeda, Oakville division." I mutter back, sarcastically.

She pinches me back, "Shut the hell up!" She says.

"Ok, that's it you're going to have to come with us to the security office." He firmly says.

"I didn't do anything." I state, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You threatened your flight, this airport, the baggage carousel area, you refused to submit to a routine search, and you said you were a terrorist. Oh, and you were rude to me." He lists, " Are you with this one?" He asks Rosalie.

"I-I…" she stutters lost.

"If you say no, I'll kill you. " I turn threatening to her through my teeth.

"Ma'am, I really think thing will go better for you if you stop making threats." He utters.

I suddenly feel as Rosalie puts her hand on my shoulder and squeezes the ever loving shit out of it. "Bella, shut the fuck up. _Now_." She orders.

Officer Curly, I then decided to call him, mentally, of course..points to the direction of two stains glass doors. Right above it says, Security Department. Awesome.

_'Can this be any worse?'_ I think, as I plop down on the plastic fold in chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _****This is a B/E story. But it's...what's the best way to explain it? A twist. Bella has a bit of a backbone in this story. But Ed does too. He is different though. Overbearing? Nah. Pain in the ass... maybe. You'll see when he comes out...**

_*tick* *tock* *tick* *tock*_

The ticking of the clock on the wall was going to drive me mad. I was going to end up in jail for destruction of government property. Along with other things….

Rose's scoffing wasn't helping me. Or my mood.

"If you don't stop scoffing at me…" I threatened.

"Did you really have to antagonize the airport security?" Rose asks, ignoring me, as we sat there in the corner of the room.

"Oh, _come on_. I didn't do it on purpose... that much..." I say defiantly.

"Yes, you did. Not only that but also fucking declaring you were a terrorist? You fucking know that shit doesn't go down right, especially _here_, at a fucking _airport_, no less. Yet, there you went dooming everything around us. Do you have any idea how much trouble we're going to be if Dad finds out?" She bitches at me.

"Oh, fuck you, Rose. You know this weekend was mainly about _you_. I _know_ why you fucking flew us here. You're here to try to get Vinny _back_, news flash, that asshole isn't going to take you back, especially since he was _fucking around_ with his ex while he was _with_ you… and since when are you have you become so _knowledgeable_ about airport security procedures?" I bite back.

"Bella, one, you need to fucking calm your tits down, you're getting on my last fucking nerve. Two, I fucking told you already why I am here. Three, I don't fucking have to be an expert on jack shit, it common knowledge, Miss. Priss." She snaps back.

"Yeah? Well, I'd like to meet the pea-brained moron, with a badge who decided that my hair dryer and makeup were a threat to anyone." I mutter, scowling at my sneakers.

As if on cue, we both turn at the sound of a pair of boot covered feet heading our way.

"That... would be me." A velvety voice says from behind us.

It causes me to jump, feeling completely thrown for a loop as I realize how incredibly tall, broad, and handsome this man is, and confused as I was expecting Officer Curly again, coming to pester us.

"Oh-oh… a-and who might you be?" I asked, foolishly.

"I'm officer Edward Cullen also known as the 'pea-brained moron with a badge." He replies, smirking at me.

"Ooohhh...I didn't… well, you see...I.." I manage to stutter out before I completely blank.

I do register that Rosalie finally helping me out. Though I can't hear anything else. Not a word is able to register.

"...again, sorry for the inconvenience, but these days we have to take every threat seriously— even threats from beautiful girls." He says, apologetically.

"Oh… it's alright." I reply stupidly. I blank out, staring at him, actually taking him in.

He's almost 6'4, his eyes are a unique shade of green, he has full lips, a breathtaking smile, his shoulders are broad, and he is more handsome than any other man I've ever seen before. But what completely catches me off guard is the unique shade of hair he has. It's a bronze tone, with different shades of blonde, red and a brown undertone. Not to mention how chiseled and lockable his jaw is...

I have talk myself out of going over to him just to bury my fingers into his hair, not that I would be able to reach. If comparing statures I'm comically dwarfed. I think I reach his diaphragm, if not the middle of his breast bone. I let out a disappointed sigh before I do register the next words that come from him.

"Would you two accept a dinner invitation as a form of apology?" He asks, smiling shyly at me.

I tune out again trying to calculate how far I would get if I make a run for it. My answer is really was disappointing.

"No, thank you, we're actually really — " Rose begins to decline.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" I interject, before I pull her away.

"What do you think you're doing, Rose?" I ask.

"Bella, we were supposed to be at Aunt Becky's _an hour and a half ago._ She's dad's sister, do you really think we can show up this late and not get a call from dad, back home? Besides, we _already_ had plans, remember?" She reminded me.

"Yes, I do remember. But that can start tomorrow. Come on, Rose, _look_ at him. He's gorgeous. It'll be like declining an invitation from Orlando Bloom. Please. Please Rosey. " I beg.

She scoffs, and rolls her eyes at me before she nods in agreement. "Something tells me I'm going to regret this." She mutters.

"We accept the date offer." I say, excitedly.

"Great. My brother and I will pick you up—" he begins.

"Actually, we'll meet you there. At Dawn's bar and grill, at seven tonight. Here is our number. See you later." Rosalie interrupts, as she picks up her bags and pulls me out.

"Wait!" He calls.

We both stop and turn curiously.

"I managed to get this before it was destroyed." He says, holding up my black messenger bag, with a slight smile.

I squeal in delight, smiling at him in delighted relief, as I walked back over to him, picking it up and slinging it into my shoulder.

"Thank you. We'll see you later." I says, before Rose pulls me out of the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Date part 1_**

As soon as we walked out of the glass doors, Rose practically dragged me towards a taxi, and threw me in. I landed in the backseat, sideways, conking my head on the other door.

"Ow, fuck, Rose. Are you _trying_ to kill me?" I complain as I sit up, rubbing the side of my face.

"No, just shut you up." She deadpans, climbing in after me.

"Seriously? How many times do I have to apologize?" I complain.

"You haven't. It's not going to work either way. Let's just get this night out of the way before we do anything else. Also, you might want to quit the nonsense now, and leave the tude here as well because if you get us arrested, I'll kick your ass and send you home before Sunday." She states.

I sigh, before nodding once in response.

Aunt Becky was waiting for us by the gate of her house as we pull up in the taxi. The scowl on her features tells me that she's about to tear us a new asshole. Me in particular.

"Isabella Marie, Rosalie Lilian, would you two like to explain why a young man named Edward called here a few minutes ago?" She asks us, raising an eyebrow at us.

"Oh, uhh.. we got held up at the airport, since they lost my luggage…" I say.

"_Right_…" she says unbelievingly.

"Not only that but Miss. Priss, here, mouthed off to a security guard...and got us both arrested." Rosalie adds, happily.

I gasp, unbelievably. "You _fucking_ bitch." I mutter, scoffing.

This bitch just wants a throw down, doesn't she?

"You what?!" My dear aunt asks, I'm a second away from booking it, she's looks ready to tan my hide.

"Well—you see...what happened was- was—" I struggled to explain.

"Don't give me that piss poor excuse, get your ass in the house before I call the Colonel and Srg." She threatened, swatting my ass as I walk past her.

Oh, In case your wondering who Srg is… that's my father. Who was a Srg before he got out of the Army.

As much as I love mouthing off to everyone, I loved to live more.

~~~~~

"_Ouch_! I though you—_ouch_!— said you were going to be careful. Ouch, ouch, ouch, _ouch_! Rosalie, put the damn brush down!" I command.

"It wouldn't hurt if your ass would quit squirming so damn much." She snipped as she finished pinning half of my hair up. Though it felt as if she was embedding it to my scalp.

"Alright. Alright." I say, making my way towards my jeans. "Jeesh… I make some simple remarks and suddenly everyone has a stick up their assholes." I mutter, as I begin to pull them on.

"Oh no, you don't." Rose stops me, yanking my pants from my hands as I slip my foot in.

As she does this I lose my balance and end up falling back onto the wooden floor.

"You _little_ bitch." I complain, flinching as I stand up, rubbing my left cheek, then proceeding to rub the right one.

"Back at ya, babe. Now slip this on." She says, showing me an unfamiliar dress.

"Why can't I wear jeans? Those are my best jeans." I complain again, pouting at her.

"Well, because you are trying to impress him, aren't you? Jeans may accentuate your _ass_ but you'll want accentuate _everything_…. and this dress will make _everything_ look _good_, not just that big ass you have." She says pointing to the dress.

I scowl at it. It's a gothic style, ruffle top, sheer sleeve, off the shoulder, mini dress. While it _does_ accentuate all of my assets, The dark maroon color makes my skin look like its glowing.

"You can wear these…" she adds pulling out my black knee length boots with a chunky heel.

"While I don't like wearing dresses, I do admit it looks good on me, and the boots go perfectly with it." I admit stiffly.

She nods, handing me a pair of thigh length, black lace stocking with bows at the top.

"You do realize that this is going to make me look like a cheap whore right?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, you'll look like a high class escort, not a cheap whore." She corrected, smiling at me.

I don't know where we'll be going yet since Rose is the one who answered the phone. My stomach is beginning to do somersaults, and this thing is beginning to chaif my ass cheeks.

"Where are we going?" I finally ask, turning the intricate, floral ring I carry on my index finger as I speak.

"Oh, its Richie's. It's a nice place, semi formal wear. That's why I dressed you like this. You'll be fine. I mean, look what I am wearing. " she states, gesturing towards herself.

If I _thought_ I looked slutty, _then_ she is far worse, yet she makes it look classy. She's wearing a deep v neck, lace up red blouse, and a gray pencil skirt, though it has a slit that goes about mid thigh.

She's paired it up with thigh high boot, and a silver heart pendant. Her hair is pinned away from her face, though she has two small pieces framing her face.

"How is it you can get ready in the blink of an eye, here, but take a whole two hours to get ready at home?" I asked, petulantly.

"Well, for three simple reasons. One, there's two bathroom here available. Two, we're alone here. Three, I already knew what I'd be wearing tonight, either way." She explained.

"Ahh." I reply, adjusting the straps on my bra a bit before standing up straight. "Oh jeez. Why does it feel as if my boobs are going to suffocate me?" I rasped, exaggeratedly.

"Two words, Bella. _Push-up bra_. Just stand and sit up straight, you'll be fine. Aunt Becky said to be home before one, and to use the side door when we got in." She says, before giving me my floor length, black, wool trench coat. While grabbing her tan one.

"It's supposed to be warm tonight but Aunt Becky says it's been cooler than usual. If it does get cooler, I put a knit hat, a scarf and some leggings in your bag along with mine. I also called cousin Jasper, he's got a date there tonight too." She said as we slowly make our way out of the property.

It takes us fifteen minutes to get to a fancy shamancy looking restaurant, but get this, it also has a bar there. It's decorated in a way to gives off the high class, fancy Frou Frou vibe.

There is people dressed in semi formal wear every wear. Summer dresses, posh button downs, shiny shoes… things like that.

There's a tall blonde man behind a podium with a telephone, standing there looking down at a leather reservation book.

When he hears the door open and the wind blow in around us, he looks up rolling his eyes,but does a double take.

"We have reservations under Cullen." Rosalie states, scowling at the weird dude.

"Oh yes, Mr. Cullen and his brother arrived just a few minutes ago. I'll go call them to inform them you two have arrived." He quickly says, leering at me before he takes off like his ass is on fire.

"That dude reminds me of a Fido back home." I whisper to Rose.

"You mean Five-Minute-Mike?" Rosalie snorts.

"More like five seconds." I snort back.

We look at each other, and lose it. Full on laughing as we wait in the lobby. We're so lost in our amusement that we don't hear when Speedy and the men get back.

"Is something amusing you, ladies?" We hear, stopping mid laugh.

"Oh, umm..er, we were just remembering someone from back home." Rosalie quickly says, clearing her throat.

"Hmm...that's good to know, I guess. This is my brother Emmett. Emmett this is Isabella and her sister, Rosalie." He says, smiling at me.

I smile back politely and watch as Rosalie smiles back vacuously.

"Rosalie, could I speak to you alone, for a second." Emmett asks, shyly.

"Sure, why not?" She says stiffly, walking past us towards the bar.

I turn to look at Edward in question, "Have they met before?" I ask him, confused.

"I wouldn't know…. but from the looks of it, I'd say it's a big possibility." He replies, giving me a crooked smile.

My already churning insides seize, causing my stomach to squeeze painfully.

"Mis— Mister Cullen, your table for four is ready. If you'll just follow me." Speedy says.

I see Edward gesture to follow him and I nod in response. Feeling as he places a hand on my lower back.

We follow Speedy as he leads us towards the far left part of the restaurant. Where he gestures to a round table with four chairs around it. Before I can sit down, I see Edward shake his head

"Do you have anything a bit more private?" He asks.

Speedy nods, before leading us down a hallway that has booths. To my surprise the top of these booths are separated by a thick wall of stained glass, ending at the ceiling.

"Is this better?" Speedy asks, sarcastically.

"Perfect." Edward replys, allowing me to slip in before he sits down next to me.

"So, Miss. Swan. Did your sister and you have trouble finding this place?" He asks, a polite smile on his lips.

"No, my cousin gave us directions on how to reach the restaurant. They were very straightforward. " I answered, truthfully.

He nods once in response. I look towards the way we came to see an annoyed-looking Rosalie walking briskly towards us followed by a forlorn-looking Emmett.

"Wo-oh...looks like they do know each other after all." I mutter, softly elbowing Edward and inclining my head in their direction.

I hear Edward sigh, as Rose and Emmett approach the table.

Uh-oh indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched the pair approach on the edge of my seat. From what I could tell Rosalie looked incredulous, not just that but the way her shoulders were tense made me believe something had happened or was about to happen between the two.

Unable to keep my mouth shut or my thoughts to myself.

"So.., Rose… sissy dearest. Care to share, how you two…" I say, gesturing the two of them, " know one another?" I ask.

"Emmett, is a firefighter. He used to work in the same fire station as Vinny. He knew Vinny was cheating on me." She replied, as she unrolled napkin, and pulled out the silverware.

Crap, she's about to do twirling thing she does with the knife, she only does this when she is agitated. Change subject, Bella. Now. Don't let her get more agitated.

"O-oohhh… did you tell Emmett that thank to his silence the night you found out he was cheating one you, you had an accident? And that thanks to said accident, you were hospitalized for a month and a half?" I asked rhetorically.

"Bella, look I'm sorry that happened to your sister but back then Vincent gave me his word, he said he was going to tell Rosalie that he was seeing Mel. I—I didn't know." Emmett said, putting his hands off.

I raised a bitch brow at him. "Ex-fucking-cuses. My sister was cheated on, she was hit by drunk driver, and in a fucking coma for a fucking month and a half. Do you have any fucking idea what it's like to fucking watch someone you love lay in a fucking bed unconscious, not know when or if they'll wake up? No? Do you fucking know how hard it was to watch her cry and not know how to help her? No? How about hear her cry at night while she fucking thought we were all asleep? No?" I rant, "Oh, well then, I guess I accept your 'I didn't know' since you didn't fucking know!" I say, sarcasm dripping from my tone.

"Bells, calm down. He apologized." She said, attempting to calm me down.

"Oh, then I guess everything is fine and dandy as candy." I retort, picking up one of the menu's

" Let's move on, then…" I hear her say quietly."I'm sorry." I hear Emmett say a few moments later.

I roll my eyes, and start counting to one hundred or I might shank a bitch tonight.

"Bella, I didn't realize my silence would end up hurting Rosalie, and your family by default. I believed Vince would tell Rosalie and for that I am truly sorry." Emmet apologized.

"You know, that not the reason I am mad. I am mad for so many things. But I am also hurt. See, Rose and I were engaged… her to Vinny or Vincent as you call him… and I to his cousin Zack. I truly thought I had met my one but it was all an illusion I tricked myself into believing. I was young, naive, and gullible. I had no backbone. What they did to both of us changed me, and it changed me for good. I don't believe jack shit. That is unless I see otherwise. So, if you really are sorry, then I am going to have to see that you truly are. Because sorry is just a word. Actions speak louder than words for me." I utter, looking at him in the eye.

"You two were—were engaged?" Edward asks, shocked.

"We were. Rose was nineteen and I was eighteen." I say honestly.

"Look this is our first date, I realize, that these topics are a tad… severe, especially for tonight but… I had to know why my sister has that look." I justify.

"Be that as it may… it served to clear the air. Now, maybe we can...I don't know… carry on?" He suggests, giving me a shy smile.

"I'd like that… I'd like that a lot." I reply, giving him the same shy smile.

As if on cue, a waiter is suddenly walking towards us, with a tray.

"Good evening. Welcome to Richie's, would you like some complementary chips and salsa or jalapeno poppers while you wait?" He asked, eyeballing me.

I gave him the butch brow, " Hey, asshole, what you are looking at are my tits, my eyes are up here." I say, before continuing, " also, I am ready to order. I'll have some grilled chicken alfredo and a piece of meat lovers lasagna. To drink I want either a Sprite or Coca Cola with ice." I say, unwaveringly, handing him back the menu.

"Sure, would you like some garlic bread as well?" He asks, while writing on the notepad.

"If you got them… either way, I'll be fine,oh, can I have some water?" I ask.

He nods in response, before looking over to Rosalie, " I'll have the meatball marinara, or the zesty lemon pepper chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans." She says.

"We've actually run out of marinara, but we do have your second choice. " he says.

"Awesome. To drink I'll have a glass of wine." She says.

"White or red?" He asks, eyeing her chest like he did mine.

Is this pervert seriously doing this knowing we're here on dates?

"Oh..um. white will be fine. Chardonnay. " she says, as she hands back the menu.

"I'll have the t bone steak with mashed potatoes and grave, and steamed veggies." I heard Edward says.

"That sounds good, I'll have that and a side order of popcorn shrimp." Emmett says, handing over his menu.

"What would you like to drink?" He asks them.

They both share a look before turning towards the waiter befor saying, "Beer." Together.

"Is Heineken alright for you?" The waiter asks.

"Yeah." Emmett says.

I roll my eyes as I watch the retreating form of the waiter.

"You know, he forgot to introduce himself." I says, watching amused.

"That's true." Rose says smirking. "Did you have to intimidate him?" She asks amused.

"I didn't do shit. It's not my fault most men can't handle my feisty, brazenness." I pipe, shrugging.

"Good luck finding anyone to stick around with that shit." She taunts.

"Well, the way I see it is, they can either roll with the punches or get punched. Come on Rose, if a guy wants something to clap and roll around on command they can get a dog, or one of the girls back home." I reply, smiling sweetly at her.

"Err… where exactly is home?" Edward asks, tentatively.

"Why? Are you planning to follow me home?" I jibe.

"Eh.. no. I was..just making small talk." He stuters.

"It's a joke. We're from the sunny state of California. Wine country. Try guessing which one." I say playfully.

"Sunny state. Oh, my sister lives in San Francisco, she's here visiting our family. " he says.

"Oh, cool. How many family members are there?" I ask.

I turn briefly to se Rose and Emmett in deep conversation as well. A bit more guarded but in conversation just the same.

"Oh, well. First, there is three of us. My brother Emmett is two years older than me. Then there is me. Then there's my little sister Mary Allison, who we call Aly or Alice. She's twenty one. My mother...and my stepfather." He says.

"Oh..your parents are divorced?" I ask, not trying to pry but unwittingly doing so my uttering the question.

_Stupid_. Have my brain cells stopped working as well as my mouth filter? Because my foot hasn't been out of my mouth since this morning before we left home.

"No…, uh. You see, our father was an officer too. He was doing a routine traffic stop and was gunned down in broad day light. My mother was pregnant with my little sister when it happened. She got married to our step father just four years ago." He explained, giving me

"I'm sorry to hear about your father. I understand what it's like to have a cop in the family. Since my father is the Police Chief back home, and my older brother is also an officer." I say, unconsciously reaching over and placing my hand over his.

"It's ok. It happened long ago, I was just four while Emmett was six." He muttered, giving me a sad smile.

Just as I am about to apologize for being such an idiot, who needs to get her foot out of her mouth, when the waiter comes back with all our food, placing the mouthwatering food before us on the wide, dark mahogany table.

"Fuck yeah." I mutter under my breath.

"Are you sure you can handle eating all that food, shorty?" Emmett teases, as he unrolls the napkin and places it on his lap.

I look up at him and giving him my bitch brow, "Why, big boy, you gonna eat if for me?" I ask.

"Normal girls can't—no, my mistake— don't eat that much food." He notes.

"In case you haven't noticed, I never said I was normal… and I can eat my weight in food. Well, barbeque. But food all the say. Is it a challenge I sense? Do you think I won't eat it?" I ask.

"Oh, I know you won't eat it." Emmett challenges.

"Emmett." Edward warns, shaking his head.

"Back off, Ed boy. This is between me and Meatball here." I snip.

"Oh, challenge accepted. If you food, all of it. I'll pay for everything. If you don't, we go out again tomorrow, this time to Jameson's, a bar down the road." He says.

I look at Rose for approval. I almost want to laugh at the pleading look she's giving me.

"Its a win-win for me either way. Aren't I supposed to be losing something?" I question.

"How about this if you finish… I'll leave Rose alone." He says

"Look, idiot. My sister is interested in you. Don't go and start trying to make choice for her or you'll loose that." I say. "Any ways. If I finish, you pay the bill." I say.

"Deal" he says.

Edward shakes his in in disbelief before smirking at me.

I smirk back at him, and pick up my fork, and begin digging in.

**A/N: I would just to say thank you to those who are reading, reviewing and enjoying this story. Yes, it is an idea I got off of an episode of a show. Thank you, again. Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my stomach…" I moaned, as I face down laid on the sectional within small sitting room of the guest house.

"I'll never eat so much again…" I moaned into the cushion.

"Serves you right for pigging out like you did. I told you not to eat all of that. Twice." Rosalie sniped, as she laid on the other sectional.

"Shut up, Rose. You drank more than your usual. Especially after I bitched out at Emmett. Is there something that happened that you didn't tell me about?" I asked, lifting my head up to look over at her.

She looked nervous for a second before she looked up from examining her nails.

"Apart from Emmett knowing that Vince was cheating on me, he also helped me out when Vince hurt me… the day I found out I was on my way to break up with Vinny." She muttered.

I shot up from my position on the sectional, losing my balance and landing on the floor on my back before sitting up.

"Are you serious? Does anyone else know?" I ask, crawling over to her before jerking her chin up slowly, to look at her in the eye.

"Yes, Srg and the Colonel know… called in a few favors and had him arrested. As far as I know he's responsible for over six aggravated assault charges. That's not including the battery charge…" she replied, giving me a sad small smile.

"So, that's why I didn't get in trouble when I punched him in the face at the hospital …" I say.

She snorts while nodding in response, causing her curled honey blonde hair to bounce up and down.

The room goes quiet after that, what with my being lost in thought and her occupied doing her nails, the only sounds are of our breathing, the slight crackling in the fireplace.

"Bella, can I ask you a personal question?" She asks.

"Go ahead." I mutter back, counting patterns on the ceiling.

"What happened between you and...you know?" She asks, carefully.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused.

Though I am certain what she is asking.

"Well, I don't remember everything—since I was still on pain meds— I do remember that Srg was pissed about something and it involved you." She said. "What happened between you and Zack, why did you two break up?" She asked.

I blinked, trying to contain the anger I felt at hearing that name. Things between my ex-fiancé and I didn't exactly end on a friendly note. Thanks to him I am no longer allowed to carry a weapon for the next five years. **(A/N: it's fiction… not sure if this can happen)**

"Look, I want you to know it had nothing to do with you. Now, you know I don't do the whole cheating thing. Loyalty, and trust are number one when it comes to relationships with me. Well, it turns out… Zack is married. Vince still set us up. Zack knew of Vince cheating, but get this… Vince is actually...engaged now, to Melina, e.i. Vince's ex." I say.

"What? No, are you serious? So, you felt the need to shoot Zackary in the ass when you found out?" She asks, shocked.

"O-ho-oh nah-na-no. I did(n't shoot him, our lovable brother Dax, did. But it was my gun, so I grabbed it, and made it look that way. Eh, either way he saved Zack's life. Because when I aim, you already know." I explain.

The way see it Maddox, aka Dax should have aim a bit higher. Zack got off with a punctured ass cheek, while he should have gotten off a lot worse. But, no, Dax had to take my gun away from me.

"You aim to kill. Dad taught us that. So did the Colonel. Dax was trying to warn him." She surmised.

"Pretty much." I agree. "How many boxes are we going to have to pack your shit up in?" I ask, trying to change the subject, for my sanity.

"Oh I think like six, maybe eight." She guesses.

"Please tell me, you threw out all the crappy unwanted crap already." I complained.

"Yeah… Grandma Marie never allowed me to have anything with holes, or worn down. So… we're covered." She says as she pulls out a bottle of red nail polish.

"Hmm. I figured. So, what do you think was up with our dates? They seemed to be a bit—how do I put it nicely— dull?" I say, rolling my eyes.

"I think Edward was just trying to stay out of the way. Since it was between the three of us. Well, the two of you." She says, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Maybe I should call him… I mean, we aren't heading home until Wednesday. " I say , shrugging.

"Did you get his number after that make out session you two had after we got home?" She asked.

"Yeah...I thought you two arrived fifteen minutes later." I mutter, blushing.

"We did. " She deadpans.

"How did you two see what we were doing? His windows are tinted." I say.

"We just assumed since Edward's hair was sticking in every direction. Did you have to do that?" She asks smiling.

Without wanting to my mind goes back to a few hours ago. I'm not going to lie and say we had an instant connection, because we didn't. But after talking to him, we both realized we have a lot in common. Plus, I do find him really attractive, he's pleasing to the eye.

"What were you two talking about anyway?" She asks, giving me a knowing smile.

"Well, after putting my foot in my mouth again, I apologized for being insensitive earlier tonight. In return, he told me that he knew of the situation...but not to that extent. He said they want to go out tomorrow night…" I explain.

"Oh… Emmett said something about that but I wasn't sure you'd want to go. It'll be Jameson's tomorrow. " she says.

I nod excitedly, "Finally no Frou Frou clothes or heels." I say, as she smacks my feet and pushes them off of her legs.

"What time is it?" I ask sitting up from my place on the floor.

"Oh, uh… twelve. Oh shit, the Colonel is pick us up at exactly six. We better go to bed." She says pulling my off the ground.

"Yeah, the good Lord knows what will happen if we're not out there at that time…" I mutter, remembering all the summers I spent up here with the Colonel and Grandma Marie.

She walks me into my room first before leave to hers.

I quickly unzip the dress, letting it slip off my shoulders and then fall to the ground, then shimmying out of the thigh thighs.

I sighed as I felt my feet touch the carpet, rolling my head on my shoulder, before I threw myself onto the bed.

Being me, of course, I ended up bouncing off of it and landed on the ground. That didn't stop me though, I just got up and crawled into the bed before throwing the covers over my head and rolling myself into a little ball.

A buzzing sound got my attention a few minutes later.

_I had a wonderful evening with you. I hope we can have a repeat. Goodnight beautiful._

_ -Edward._

I replied quickly, before sighing happily, and letting sleep pull me under. A long day awaiting tomorrow.

**A/N:**

**Edward is reserved. He stays out of everyone's business unless he absolutely has to. Anyways, thank you for the reads, reviews and all the other stuff. There's more to come. See ya soon. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this next italicized section , is Bella reliving what happened the night Rosalie was hurt. **

_The night had been long, almost too long. Zack got back from drinking with his friends only to keep drinking at home._

_I managed to stay out if his eyesight, that is until I accidentally dropped a dish on the floor and caught his unwanted attention. _

_"Yo, Bella, baby… come over here baby doll. I want to talk to you." He called. _

_I sighed and slowly walked into the living room, letting my feet drag._

_I scowled, as I noticed him sitting on the sectional. I chose to sit on the far end. As soon as my butt touched the seat, I instantly regretted it. _

_The entire time he rattled about something or other. When the atmosphere suddenly changed, growing tense. I knew what was about to happen, and things were going to get real bad._

_I might get to bring out Bessy, my good old .45 caliber. Before you ask… yes I have a permit to carry a concealed weapon._

_"Come on, Bella, don't you love me?" He asked me._

_I wringed my hands, I love him, I know I do, but if I have to question whether it's the right thing to do, even though I love him is it really right?_

_"I can't, Zack. I love you I do, but I was raised to wait until I get married. No one can change that. I want my first time to be special, with my husband." I say, backing away from his grabby hands. _

_"So, you don't love me then." He concludes. _

_I want to laugh at the audacity of the dick, seriously? Did I not just say I do? I am marrying him aren't I? Though now, that I think about it, it may not be very smart to marry someone you care about, because that's what I feel affection, but I don't really love him._

_"No, I guess I don't." I agree. _

_"What? Bella, you don't mean that." He says shocked._

_"Yes, I do. Up until now I thought I knew what love was, but I guess I was wrong. You can't love someone when you don't love yourself first. I've been miserable l for the last year. I can't remember the last time I truly smiled or really laughed with you. These past two month alone we've fought fight after fight, argument after argument." I say, looking at him._

_"Oh, for fucks sake. Bella, the only reason we argue so much is because you have to be so damn difficult when my mom suggests something for the wedding, if you would just agree with her on something…" he trailed off._

_"Fuck you, Zack. It's my wedding. I'm the one who's getting married, she is already married. Besides who the fuck wants Pepto Bismol pink on everything, let alone their wedding. I explained this to her nicely, but no she had to be petty and act childish about it. That's another thing, your family doesn't like me, so fuck it. If I did love you that wouldn't matter since I'd be with you but I can see it dies bother me enough to question why I am with you at all. Another thing you does seem to realize is you're constantly siding with them. I don't want to spend the rest of my life fight with your family for you. I'm done, I'm sorry for wasting your time, but I'd rather waist a year of my life, than spend my entire life miserable with the wrong person." I say._

_"What fucking ever, it's not like you're the last piece of ass out there, let alone the finest. I could do better than you, the only reason I went out with you or even thought to propose to you is because your a virgin. I wanted the first one to hit that ass but fuck it. You're more work than its worth." He said._

_It was that moment that I realized what I had gotten myself into. _

_" You fucking asshole!" I yell, pulling the crappy piece of jewelry off my third finger before chucking it at his head._

_It hits him right on the forehead, knocking his ass out. _

_After I walked out of our apartment I received a call that something happened with Rosalie so I rushed to the hospital. _

"Rose! Rose!" I shout, trying to calm my racing pulse and heartbeat but when I remember everything, tears begin to fill my eyes and a sob forms in my chest.

*knock**knock**knock*

I stare blankly at the door, and have to drink some water before I can speak clearly.

"Come in." I call, wiping my face.

"Bells? I heard you screaming from my room would you like to talk about it?" She asks carefully.

I know she's trying to make me feel better but that reoccurring memory, because it did happen, it always seems to piss me off.

I should have broken up with him when Jasper told me to but no, stubborn Bella reared her ugly ass head and stood her grounds.

"What time is it?" I ask, ignoring her question.

"A quarter past five." She says after glancing down at her watch.

"Oh great, the night is over and the day has begun." I say, in a sarcastic tone.

"Is it a memory of that night?" She asks.

"Yes, and to be honest, my only regret is that I didn't get to shoot him in the dick when I found out he is married. No one deserves to be cheated on even Jessica fucking Stanley." I say as I climb out of bed, and head to the bathroom.

"Lend of your clothes?" I call as I turn the shower on.

"On it. Aunt Becky said she went ahead and bought you a couple of clothes for this week. Dad called her and told her to keep us here until Friday." She called back.

"Seriously?" I ask, walking back into the room.

"Yes, she went through you duffle bag." She cackled.

"You mean…" I mumbled shocked.

"Yes, she threw away your older clothes. Like your old ratty sweatpants…" Rose explained.

"Damn, not my comfy old, navy blue police academy sweatpants!" I groaned.

"Yup." She said, popping the 'p'.

"I call Dax later. He can replace em." I mutter walking back into the bathroom.

It's fucking windy outside when we walk out. My hair is in a beanie, I'm wearing my hoodie and my leather jacket along with a pair of leggings under my pants, my socks a thick and toast warm in my boots.

The Colonel is pulling up as we walk out the gate.

"Girls, love morning we're having." He greets

"Yeah, if you like the wind biting off your face and your ass to be walking like you have a stick lodged up there." I grumble.

"Touché." He mutters back, as he pulls away from the curb.

"So, squirt, what's got your panties in a wad." He asks, as he drives onto oncoming traffic.

"Nothing, I just didn't get enough sleep last night." I explain.

"Ah, still seeing those things again?" He murmurs, pulling into a McDonald's parking lot.

"Alright, ladies. Let's go." He says turning off the car and getting out.

I climb out of the backseat slowly, leaving my bag in the seat as I close the door.

"What about Rose's stuff? I thought we had to go back Wednesday. " I mutter, confused.

I know, Rose told me earlier but in the morning my mind doesn't work properly.

"Squirt, your father gave specific orders last night. You two have to stay here. There's been a series of house robberies. Two families have been injured. It's best for you two to stay here until everything is clear back home." He says.

I feel my shoulders sag, and my eyes well up in tears.

"Will they be alright?" I ask, unable to swallow what he's just said.

"They have a lead. An operation is supposed to be put in action mid week. If all goes well, then you two can head home as soon as Thursday night, maybe Friday morning. " He whispers.

I look at Rose to see her staring unsurprised at the information our grandfather has just shared with us.

"Do you two want breakfast platters?" He asks, as he gets up.

"Hmm.. sure. Can I also get a Sausage McGriddle? Oh, and some orange juice?" I ask, blowing a raspberry.

"Got it. What about you, Lilypad?" He asks.

"Oh I'll take the platter too, and a latte macchiato please." She says.

"Ok, I'll be back." He says, walking towards the cashier.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" I whisper.

"I think so, I mean dad is a perfect shot. Dax comes best after you, so I think they will be alright." She says, patting my hand soothingly.

Her phone starts to ring, the song _Who Can It Be Now _by_ Men At Work, _rings. Causing us to laugh.

"Who is that?" I ask, as she smiles down at the screen.

"It's Emmett. He wants to know what we're doing today. What should I say?" She asks me, as she looks up at me..

"Tell him the truth. We're heading to the Colonel's to pack your shit and send it home." I says watching as the Colonel walks back towards us with the drinks in a cup holder.

"Hey, pawpaw, would you mind if we have extra help packing?" I ask, turning to look at him as he sits down on the chair between us.

"No, actually. That would be great." He says as he gives us our food.

"Is there a particular reason why mawmaw Marie isn't here eating with us?" I ask, as I struggle to get the plastic top of the fucking platter.

My stomach does an impatient gurgle as I struggle to get the lid off of the damn food.

"Oh, uh.. well, you see I wanted to spend some time with my granddaughters. " he stumbles.

"Bullshit. You never do anything without and ulterior motive old man, now spill. " I say as I snap off the lid.

He scoffs. "Doctor won't let me eat good food." He complained. "Well, paw. After having a heart attack you should be eating healthier. " Rosalie says, as she drizzles her pancakes in syrup.

"I ain't eating that damn rabbit food." He mutters as he jams a big piece of pancake into his mouth.

"Ditto." I say.

"Let's hurry up. We've got a long day a head of us." She says.

"We know." The Colonel and I say, rolling our eyes at her.

**A/N: thank you for the follow the story, reading it, as well as reviewing it. More to come soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Firstly, I want to say, thank you to all the support y'all have given me. Thank you for the reads, the reviews, and for following the story. Anywho, Enjoy!**

When we finally do reach the Colonel's place, MawMaw Marie is already waiting for us and get this...within the dining room with a table full of food. I almost groan but then I realize; fuck it, you don't waste Mawmaw Marie's cooking. Ever.

Besides it was almost an hour ago that we ate at Mickey D's. If we decline she'll start the passive aggressive compliments. The last time that happened was at my brother's wedding… and Rosalie ended in tears.

I know one thing. I don't decline food.

So, I'm a size nine, big fucking whoop. Not everyone is supposed to be a size zero, six foot two, and have an hourglass figure. So, I have size double d breasts, so my ass is fuller than most. My stomach is almost flat, and my thighs are thick, and rub when I walk sometimes. I love the way I feel about myself. Did I do that to myself? You bet your ass I did. I love to eat. I love food, and for the past three years food has loved me.

Back to the task at hand, MawMaw Marie's cooking.

"Oh, my little Baby Bells!" She squeals, as she makes her way around the table and towards me.

She quickly pulls me into a hug. Squeezing me so tightly she almost knocked the breath out of me.

"Marie, let the poor girl go before she turns blue." I hear the Colonel says.

"Quiet you." She snips back, smacking his arm, before pulling away from me, only to pull Rosalie into another anaconda squeeze.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." He chanted, as he pulled off his jacket and scarf.

She ignores him pulling us all into the dining room. She's made French Toast, scrambled eggs, hash browns, sausages, bacons, and orange juice.

I realize the three of us are standing at the doorway, unmovingly.

"Well, are you not hungry, dears? I can make something else if you don't want this. I'm sure our neighbors will want this if you don't. " she says, sweetly.

"No, we'll eat." I say, walking over to the first seat I see and sit down right across Mawmaw.

Breakfast was uneventful, complete with unnecessary, uncomfortable small talk.

Now, Rosalie and I are packing all her crap into cardboard boxes. Labeling them properly.

"I'll be back I think Emmett is here." Rosalie says, smiling at me.

"M'kay." I say, pulling out my ipod and plugging the headphones into my ears.

I was just about to finish the fourth box, when the song**_ Back to December_** by _Taylor Swift_, began playing. I slowly began to sing along with the song, word for word. I may not miss anyone like that but the song is catchy.

I looked to see what was left to pack. There were still too many thing out. Not including the furniture. Eight boxes my ass, there are enough boxes here to rent a Uhaul. One box is makeup, another is shoes-alone. Was she here just one year alone? She has more stuff than she came here with. Maybe Mawmaw and Colonel should keep some stuff for when we come and visit.

"_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December all the time_."

I sang under my breath, all the while folding and place another box of unuseful trinkets.

A set of throats clearing cause me to jump and drop the bobble I held.

"That's quite the voice you have there." I hear, as I pulled off my headphones.

I clear my throat embarrassed as I realize Emmett brought an extra helper.

"Thanks. What are—" I begin before clearing my throat again, " What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to cool my flushed face.

"Oh, a buddy of mine wanted to switch shifts, so I'll be working Tuesday's night shift and he's working today." He shrugged.

"Sounds cool." I say, as I bend down to pick up the bobble from the ground, only to realize he was still behind me.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. What is going on, in here?" Emmett asks as he walks in with Rose and my grandparents.

"Fuck." I mutter, straightening up like I was electrocuted.

"Nothing, Emmett." Edward says, clearing his throat.

"Mawmaw, Old man. This is Edward Cullen and his meathead of a brother Emmett Cullen." I say, attempting to squash my embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you, Edwin, Waylon. I'm Steven C. Swan. " The old fart says, smirking at me.

I almost faced palm myself. So, this is where I got my sense of humor and attitude.

"Nice to meet you, sir. As Isabella said before my name is Edward Cullen and this is my older brother Emmett." Edward says, extending his hand out towards the old man.

"I understand you took both of my granddaughters out last night…?" He asks Edward.

"Ah...uh. Yes, we did. We went out to eat and then we took them back home." He stutters in response.

"Hmm. Is—" Colonel began.

"Alright, leave the kids alone, you old poop. Come on, it's time for your medication time." Mawmaw says, pulling the old man out of the room. Bless that woman.

We all stand there, staring at one another awkwardly.

"So, how has your day been so far?" Edward asks, as I turn back to finish packing the box I started.

"Oh..? Eh, it could have been better. I mean we're now stuck here until Saturday morning?" I say, wondering what my parents are doing so far.

"Really? Why is that?" He asks, as he picks up another bobble and shows it to me.

I nod in response before continuing, "Well, there's a situation going on back home. My dad thinks its best that we stay here. So, that's what we are doing. What about you? How's your day been so far?" I ask.

"Not as busy as yours has been, I can tell you that. " he says, sharing a smile with me.

Eventually the small talk dwindles and we each get back to work on the task at hand. It is half way through the day. My head is killing me and my stomach is trying to est it's way out of my abdomen.

"That's the last of it." I hear Rose say in relief.

"I thought you said, it was only going to be eight to ten boxes? How the fuck did ten turn to twenty-eight?" I ask her, annoyed.

"Well, I was here a year, Bella, what did you expect?" She says scathingly.

"A lot more, I'll tell you that." I quip back, as I walk out of the room.

"Hey paw, is the Uhaul ready?" I ask, smirking at him.

"Aw, damn it, so it was more than eighteen boxes?" He asks, pouting.

"Twenty eight." I answer smiling at him.

He nods, gesturing towards the front door.

"I win, old man. Where's my money?" I ask, extending my hand towards him.

"You little shit." He mutters as he pulls out his wallet.

"Are you two betting, again?" Mawmaw asks as she walks into the room.

"Damn it, Marie, I'm going to have to get you a damn bell to strap around your neck, you keep scaring everyone." He complains.

"If you'd turn up your hearing aid, you'd be able to hear me as soon as I opened the door." She quipped.

I snicker at their exchange, rolling my eyes at their banter.

"Hey, Mawmaw, would it be alright if Rose, our friends, and I go out for lunch?" I ask.

"Sure dear, your grandfather and I will make sure the movers are careful with your sister's things." She promised.

"Awesome. We'll be back later." I promise, kissing them both on the cheek and giving them a hug before making my way back towards the room.

"What exactly happened between Baby Bells, and Zack?" I hear Emmett ask.

"I'm not entirely sure…all I know is that Zack did something that caused all the males in my family to get angry." Rosalie mutters in response.

"Wait, so no one knows what happened between those two?" Edward asks surprised.

"Only five maybe eight people know, and one of them isn't me. My parents, my brothers, my grandparents, Bella, and Zack." She replies.

I shake my head disbelievingly, before walking in.

" You know, if there is something you'd like to know it's best for you to ask the person who has the correct information. Primary source. As a cop, you of all people should know that." I say, staring at all of them.

" I- W-we didn't mean to pry." Edward muttered apologetically.

"Yeah, we did." Emmett says, laughing unapologetically.

"Honesty. A characteristic so many people lack nowadays." I say, deadpanned.

"Look, we were talking and the subject came up." Rose explains.

"Good to know." I say, giving them a fake smile, "Now, since you were honest with me. I'll be honest with you. I don't know you two, therefore, I can't or don't know if I can trust you, until I do. I won't be discussing anything else about my private life or past. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry, and rather than waiting around to decide what to eat, I'm going to go eat now. See y'all around." I say, as I grab my bag, coat, scarf and hat.


	8. Chapter 8

I quickly pulled on my coat as I made my way down the stairs. Following with my hat and scarf as I made it to the front door.

I could hear them following closely behind me, as I walked out of the house. Though I choose to ignore them, I realize it is best for them to be with me.

I ignored them either way, slowly making my way down the road to the familiar small Maw & Paw's diner. My stomach began to grumble as I walked closer to the destination. I was deciding what to order when I felt a large hand land on the cork of my elbow.

"Bella."

I sighed, dropping my head. To be honest I didn't know what was going to happen. I did hope to God that I didn't throat punch, or sack punch anyone today. I wasn't in the mood.

"Look, it wasn't our intention to pry." He began.

"I'm going to stop you right there, Edward Cullen. There are many reasons why but let just start with one. You and your brother _did_ mean to pry, and I'm telling you why I know this. One, there's_ a lot_ of topics you can talk about, a lot of them. Two, you're fucking nosey as hell. Both of you are, not just you, I noticed that when we met at the airport. You stood outside the door listening to us bicker for five minutes before you walked in, its stained glass not tinted glass, you idiot." I say, almost laughing at his shocked expression.

"Alright, I'll admit that we were prying but can you blame us? We care about you two, even though we hardly know you two. Please, Bella, I'm begging you here, just give us a chance to prove to you that we're good guys, that we're not going to hurt you." He begged.

I really wanted to give him a smart ass reply but, I fucking looked into his mesmerizing deep green eyes. It was at that moment that I can't decide whether I want to slap him in the face, or let him kiss me senseless, or both.

"I don't know if I can do that." I say honestly.

"Why?" He asks, attempting to give me a halfhearted smile but it looked like a grimace.

"Because, I don't want to be hurt again. It took me a long time to get to the point I am at. To accept myself, to think that it's ok not to be perfect. I don't know what'll happen if I allow you two into my life only to be disappointed again." I say.

"I'm not like you ex. Just like you, I've been hurt before. But I know that this has potential. Tell me you didn't feel that attraction when we first met, and I'll leave you alone. I'm not asking you to marry me, all I want is a chance. At us, to see where this leads." He says.

"Welcome to Maw & Paw's, come with me" My favorite waitress, Suzy, says, gesturing to for us to follow her to be seated.

"Can I get you something to drink? While you decide what you want to eat?" She asks as she lays the menu's before us.

"Sure. I'll take a Sprite." I reply, looking up at her.

"Sure, dear… and you handsome?" She says, looking towards Edward.

I watched amused as Edward puffs and unpuffs his cheeks as scans the options.

"Oh, uh.. I'll have a Dr. Pepper." He says finally after a moment.

"Great. I'll just get those for you." Suzy says, waddling away.

I snort as I watch Suzy move away. Resisting the urge to quack at her as she moves away. Rude. I know, but I need to do something or my own annoyance will rear its ugly head. Somewhere in the background, I hear the bell announce someone's arrival. Two guesses on who it is.

"Ugh. Finally! We lost you two, two blocks back." Emmett complains as he plops down next to Edward.

I should've known. The blabby twins are here.

"Right. Did you need something?" I ask, unblinkingly.

"N-nah-no?" He replies, leaning back into the seat.

"Bella, knock it off." Rosalie chastises.

"Fine." I scoff, rolling my eyes at her.

The comfortable silence on our table soon turned uncomfortable. Soon, I was plotting ways to lose them. Five out of ten of the plans failed me, and out of those five I only got away from Rose and Mr. Meathead.

"Did you honestly have to walk that fast?" Rosalie asks me, pulling my out of my head.

"Well, I tend to do that when I want to leave or go somewhere. " I reply deadpan.

Oh, for the love of all things holy, where is the lady with my drink?

"There we are a Sprite and Dr. Pepper… oh dear, were you two here before or did you just arrive?" Suzy asks us worriedly.

"No, Suzy, they just got here. Don't worry. " I assure her.

"Oh, thank goodness." She mutters pulling out her pad again.

"I know what I want to eat." I say.

"The usual?" She asks, giving me an adoring smile.

"Yes, please. Thank you." I say flushing.

"The usual..eh? And..just what is the usual?" Rosalie asks Suzy.

"Oh, it's a double bacon cheeseburger, with extra cheese, a side of season fries. Sans, tomatoes, pickles, and onions." She recites happily.

"Oh, that sounds delicious, I'll have that with everything on it, oh and add an extra patty on that as well." Emmett says.

"Will do." Suzy says scribbling the order down.

"I'll take the grilled chicken Asiago, with swiss on wheat, and seasoned fries." Edward says.

" Got it, handsome." She says.

"Oh, I'll have the same as Bella. Just normal amount of cheese." She says.

"Ok, I'll get right on that. " Suzy says scuttling away.

"How is it you have a 'usual' here?" Rosalie asks, turning to look at me.

"Remember all those summers we'd spend here? You and Mawmaw would go get mani/pedi's? While this was the Colonel's and my mani/pedi's." I say, sheepishly


	9. Chapter 9

She looks at me in disbelief, while I stare at her attempting to keep my expression smooth.

"So, what this was your secret get away?" She asks.

"No, not really. Mawmaw followed us one day. Gave us an earful too. But we still come here, even if just for a small soda." I reply shrugging.

"I don't believe your lying ass for a second." She replies.

"Well, piss off then." I shrug, unaffectedly sipping my soda.

I hear a chuckle coming from the booth next to ours and turn to give throw a bitch brow in the direction of the culprit, only to wish I hadn't turned at all.

"Bella? Isabella Swan?" The person calls.

"Fuck me." I mutter, scowling at the table.

"Yes, who wants to know?" I reply, carelessly.

"You don't remember me from school?" The person asks.

I shake my head, trying to be polite.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" Rosalie cries, annoyed. "She does remember you. She's trying to be polite and save you the embarrassment, Mike. Now fuck off, we're busy." Rosalie says.

"Hoe-sy, I think Bella can speak for herself. " he snips back.

"Woah, now. No need to be rude to the lady." Emmett inputs.

"Who the fuck are you?" Pencildick asks.

"Fuck, Mike, I was trying to be polite… you idiot, I don't want to fucking talk to you. I've told you that since we started high school… and keep disrespecting my sister and you'll be limpin' pimpin' you feel me?" I says.

"Frigid bitch." He mutters, as he slowly walks away.

"Oh that does it." I say, shoving Rosalie out of the way, before I slide out of the booth to follow the fuckwit.

I quickly reach him and turn him by the shoulder. He quickly realizes what's about to happen, and flinches back, but I'm too quick. I make a fist, and draw it back.

The uppercut that I give him causes him to fall forward but I quickly draw up my knee, hitting his stomach, and draw up my knee once more to knee him in the stones. Finally my elbow connects with his back and he falls to the ground groaning.

I don't know what happens next since I'm suddenly encased in a pair of muscular arms.

"Calm the fuck down, Baby Bells, or Eddie here is going to have to arrest you for assault. " Emmett says as he pulls me back towards the booth, shoving me in before he squeezes himself on and sits down next to me.

"Fuck, I don't know what came over me. I'm usually not this violent, but when someone comes after my family, I go apeshit." I mutter, putting my head into my hands.

"Hey, no judgment here, if you hadn't done that I know I would have kicked his ass." Emmett says cheerfully.

"Oh fuck, Rose are you alright?" I ask, concerned.

She laughs in response, "Perfectly fine." She responds as Suzy comes out with the food.

"Oh, where did your handsome friend fellow go?" She asked as she set all the food down on the table.

"Oh, he's handling a perp who was verbally assaulting the girls. Don't worry, Jack is almost here to pick up the trash." Emmett replays as he adds salt to the burger, before taking a massive bite out of the ginormous burger.

"Oh, good to know. I'll let Kal know what happened. " she says scurrying to the back.

"Wait… isn't Edward off duty, right now?" Rosalie asks, biting into her burger, juices running down her chin.

Her tongue peeks out to lick off the greasy juices, causing Emmett to groan.

"I think I'm in love. Marry me." He gasps, clasping both of his paws over his chest.

"You'd have a better chance as a friend." I mutter under my breath.

A throat clearing causes all three of us to turn our head simultaneously.

"What did I miss?" Edward says as Emmet traded his plate with his so he can sit next to me.

"Nothing. Just Emmett proposing Rosalie, and her accepting. Congratulations, we're going to be in laws." I say deadpanned.

"Oh, that much huh?" He replies as he digs into his burger.

"Sweet Jeebus. " I groan, dropping my head into my hands, biting my lower lip to hold back to groan.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright two things. One, thank all of you for reading this story, as well as following it and reviewing it. Two, I have a surprise waiting to happen, not going to say which chapter , just know its soon... **

**"There's a lot of choices in life, the key to enjoying it is to take a chance. Never let an opportunity slip through your hands because you're too afraid of change."**

**Onward..**

All these unorthodox thoughts flew into my mind as I ate quietly. For once, I was speechless.

The words Edward and I exchanged earlier, now seemed to be playing in my head. Should I give him a chance? To at least explore the possibility?

"So… Rosalie, are to accept his marriage proposal?" Edward asks her.

By this time I'm halfway through a bite and I start choking as I hear him. My airway is almost completely blocked with meat, cheese, and sesame bread. My eyes start to widen as I struggle to breathe.

"Oh." I hear before I feel a slight sting to my back.

Since the smack to my back doesn't work I'm quickly pulled out of the booth, then two large muscled arms wrap around my torso and squeeze the ever living shit out of me. It happened three times before I felt the piece of burger that was lodged in my throat expel out of me.

Ladies, and gentlemen —if there are any reading this— I have never been so grateful breath air as I was in that moment, even though it slightly burned. My entire body was vibrating with relief.

"Bella? Bella?! Hey, come on, I need you to answer me. Are you alright? Come on, darling girl. Talk to me." I heard someone say, softly tapping my face.

I hadn't realized I was laid on the ground until more voices spoke above me.

"Is she alright?" Rosalie asked concerned.

"I don't know, Emmett I think you squeezed her too hard." Edward replied, patting my face softly again.

"Well, what the fuck was I supposed to do? She was turning fucking purple." Emmett complained.

"She looked like a fucking rag doll. I swear that if the situation hadn't been so serious, I would have been laughing my ass off." Rosalie says.

"Though now that I think about it maybe we should slap her." She suggests.

"Bitch, if you put one of your fucking claws near my face and I'll kick your ass." I rasp.

"She's alive!" Emmett cheers, causing me to began to giggle then groan in pain.

"Does something hurt?" Edward asks, Emmett sobering up.

"My sides hurt a little when I breath, or laugh, but I think I'll be alright." I say, as Emmett slowly pulls me up.

"Alright, to the hospital it is, Baby Bells." He says, as he carries most of my weight as we walk out the door.

"Rose get my food to go please. Oh and two pieces of ditch apple pie please." I say as I let Emmett pull me out of the restaurant.

"How are you feeling?" Emmett asks me as we reach his massive Jeep.

"There is no way, I'll be able to get on that monster." I say, backing up.

"Calm down, Baby Bells, I'll lift you. Don't worry. " He promised as we reached the passenger's side.

When we reach the massive Jeep, Emmett silently opens the passenger's side and proceeds to pick me up.

"Where's your brother?" I ask, as he sits me up and set me down gently on the black leather seat, cold I might add.

'Bella, Bella, Bella, this could only happen to you.' My mind snips at me.

Rosalie and Edward come out with two big bags full of boxes with warm food.

"Hurry it up! We've got a patient in the car!" Emmett tells at them through the lowered window.

They pick up their pace, quickly scrambling into the car as Emmett Reeves the engine.

"Finally! You walk slower than our grandma on her best day." Emmett mutters as he of the parking space and out of the lot.

The trip to the hospital is quiet. A little too quiet, with the occasional groan from me. My lungs are beginning to burn as if I just ran a marathon. Damn it, does this mean I won't be able to fly home this weekend?

"Ooh." I complain as we speed through a speed bump.

"Sorry, so sorry. I'll be more careful. " Emmett says, apologetically.

"Be careful, Emmett." Edward chastises, leaning in to look at me.

"I'm alright." I rasp, feeling sweat begin to dew on my forehead.

I do doze in and out of sleep after that. How long has it been?

"We're here." I hear someone say.

The clicks of unbuckling seat belts inform me that we have definitely arrived.

"Can you walk?" Edward asks me.

"Yes, I can. That's why I'm gasping as I'm on my ass." I snipe.

"Alright. Stupid question. May I?" He asks.

I nod, albeit unwillingly.

I try not to tense as I feel his large muscular arms pick me up. My mistake, I thought he was lanky, I was dead wrong, under the loose dark blue uniform was riddled with muscles. His broad shoulders seemed to tense as he walked me into the hospital.

"Edward? What's wrong?" A male doctor asked.

"Carlisle, this is Bella. We were out having lunch and she started choking. Emmett performed the Heimlich, but I think he might have bruised, possibly fractured her ribs. Would you please look over her?" He asked.

"Sure, just let me get the proper formers for her to fill and follow me." He says.

"Am I in good hands, Cullen?" I ask, tiredly.

"Yes, you are. He's my stepfather. The best in the upper east. Unbiased opinion, I assure you." He says, giving me a small, gentle smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Warning! Things are about to take a turn. **

"Ow. Ow. Ouch!" I cry out as the good doctor prods his fingers into my poor aching ribs.

"Sorry." He says.

"Ouch!" I say again, flinching.

"Dad, can't you…? I don't know.. be more careful?" Edward asks him, tensely.

"I'm being as careful as I can be. From the looks of it, she does have a few fractured ribs." He says, after looking at the x-rays for the second fucking time.

"Calm down, he's just doing his job. If you can't stand it when he's prodding me then go take a walk or something. I'm sure it'll be quick, you can come back once he's done with the exam." I say, raising my brows at him.

Edward nods in response, pushing himself away from the far wall and walking out of the room but not before he gives me a worried look and a sad smile.

"Well, then, Doc, how are ya going to fix me?" I ask, after Edward closes the door behind himself.

"Well, you should be fine healing on your own, but I am going to wrap your ribs just in case. I'm also going to prescribe some anti inflammatory medication, and pain relievers. With that you should be fine on your own." He says, as he puts three bandages on the side metal stand.

"Alright. This also means I can't have alcohol doesn't it?" I ask, pouting.

"Unfortunately, yes, but just as a precaution. " he says.

"I'll go sign your discharge papers and be back with your prescription. " he says patting my shoulder.

As soon as the good doctor walks out the door, Edward walks back into the room.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, walking back to his spot, though it looks as if he's trying to hold up the wall.

"Still alive." I sang, tiredly.

He actually cracks a smile before he shakes his head and rolls his eyes at me.

"So, what's happening after this?" I ask, attempting to fill the uncomfortable silence that filled the room.

He sighs, shaking his head in disbelief as he watches me again. My eyes connect with his, and everything around us seems to disappear as we stare at one another, my eyes filled with curiosity and his with worry.

A knock, however, startles us and we both jump up.

"Oh shit." I groan, feeling my ribs being to twinge as I move unexpectedly.

"Are you alright?" The good doc asks, having come back into the room with the discharge papers and prescriptions in hand.

"I'm fine, I forgot to move slowly." I say, as I sign the forms he's provided and climb off the examination table.

"Come back if the pain on your ribs increases or any new symptoms appear." He says, giving me a nod before following me out the door.

I've barely made it a few feet down the white sterile hall when a tall, strawberry blonde runs past me.

"Eddie!" She squeals, as she slams herself into a surprised, unexpected Edward.

"What the fuck?" I say to myself as I turn.

I seriously wished I hadn't turned, because said strawberry blonde had her arms wrapped around his neck and they were now trapped in an intense-looking lip lock.

"Take a chance on you,huh. You're different, huh. You lying sack of shit, you're just like all of them." I state before pushing Carlisle out of the way and walking away.

"Sorry, doc." I throw over my shoulder.

I'm seething by the time I make it down the road to the waiting room.

"Woah, what happened?" Rose asks as soon as she sees me.

I note that my grandparents are now here with her, at a different scenario I would've been annoyed but right now I just want to leave.

"What's wrong, squirt?" Paw asks as he and mawmaw approach.

"I want to go home." I say.

"You're staying at my house. That's an order." He says.

I nod as I turn to make it towards the exit.

"Bella!" I hear, " Bella, let me explain. " he says.

I shake my head in response not trusting my voice. Man, does this happen to anyone else that when they get mad they cry too? Or is it just me?

"No." I whisper.

"Please" he begs.

I don't say anything else. My grandfather now has placed himself between Edward and I, feeling the tension.

They lead me to Mawmaw's SUV. There's no way I'll be able to climb that without hurting myself. If I even attempt to I'll just have to turn back around and go back into the hospital.

Emmett pushes through and helps me in.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." He whispers.

"Its alright, Muscles, you don't know your own strength." I reply patting his cheek.

"Muscles?" He asks amused.

"Yeah, it's a nickname." I pipe.

He smirks at me before stepping back and closing the door. A moment passes before I hear the three other doors open and close.

"Bella, what happened?" Rosalie asks.

I want to snap at her, but for once in a really long time I begin to cry in front of them. Hurt and betrayal seeped in my tears as we drive away from the hospital parking lot.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: so sorry for the long wait. Anywho, here's update, more to come soon.**_

"Why didn't you let Edward explain?" Rosalie asks for the umpteenth time today.

That was just today. She asked this question more times than I care to remember in the last three days.

"So, I can hear a piss poor excuse as to why another girl was kissing him like that? I don't think so." I reply ,sarcasm pouring out from my tone.

"_No_, so you can hear what actually happened." Rosalie snapped back.

"Need I remind you what I went through with Zack, and Jackson before that?" I question, turning around to stare her in the face.

"Zack was a pathological liar, and Jackson was a self righteous prick. Edward is different, I can feel it. Even Emmett confirmed it. Just, please, give him one chance." She pleads.

"...and why would I want to do that?" I scoff, tenderly sitting down on the bed.

This happened Saturday, it was now Wednesday evening. I had been ignoring all calls and messages from anyone outside the family, but it looks like I had been the only one doing so.

The room went into a deafening silence. I'm pretty sure I could hear the crickets chirping happily out on the front lawn.

"Squirt, I just got off the phone with the Srg. He says he wants you two home as soon as possible. " Pawpaw says.

"How soon is soon, old man?" I asked, sitting up straighter,and wincing right after I felt a tinge in my ribs.

"Six o'clock ...this afternoon." He said.

"I'm not going back tonight." Rose said defiantly.

"Why not, Lilypad?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"I have a date tonight." She admitted, blushing.

"Is that so?" The old man certainly knew how to make someone uncomfortable.

"Hey, old man, go get ready to take me to the airport. The flight leaves in four hours. " I say, shooing him out of the room before turning to Rose, who is still standing at the foot of the bed, wringing her hands together nervously.

"So, you're staying. Until when?" I question, as I slowly hope off the bed and making my way into the closet.

My duffel bag is set on top of the small sitting chair that is set in there. I quickly open it and begin neatly folding my clothes in, then putting them in.

I takes me thirty minutes to organize my duffel bag, shoes and all. When I finish with the duffel I begin organizing my carryon. Mawmaw bought me a larger bag, along with a small hand-sized bag to hold my makeup in. So, my carry now contained a set of clothes, basic toiletries, a pair of extra shoes, and my book.

Once my bags were set, I grabbed the set of forest green lounge pants along with my hoodie I left out and slipped them on.

All the while I got ready Rose sat there like a princess and watched.

"Friday." She whispered.

"I'm not surprised." I reply as I step into my shoes.

"Bella," she begins.

"I know what you're going to say Rose. I don't need to hear it. Just give me time alright. That's all I need. I know he's not Zack, I know this but my heart doesn't. You don't know what happened. What I went through. Just— give me time." I plead.

I hear as she lets out a sigh in defeat.

"Alright. Fine. Just...think about it please." She pleads.

"I will try. I've got to go now. I'll see you in two days. Promise me, you'll come back home Friday. Don't leave again." I beg.

"Bella, I'm not the same eighteen-year-old I was three years ago. I won't run this time. You have my word." She stated firmly.

I stare at her unblinkingly for a moment before I nod in response.

It's annoying me to no end to be this slow.

"Flight one-oh-six to LAX is boarding now." The nasal voice said.

"Well, I guess this is it my little squirt, until the holidays that is. Now, give your old man a hug and kiss before you leave. Behave as much as you can,alright? I'll miss you." The Colonel said as he bid me farewell.

"Now you know that I can't behave, old man. I've got to much of you in me. But I'll try. I'll see you soon." I quip back, smiling as he lightly swats my arm, before he shoots me off towards the terminal.

With one last smile and wave, I walk slowly the terminal, handing the stewardess my boarding pass, and everything else before some of it is hands back, and I walk slowly onto the plane to find my seat.

Once on the plane, I tenderly sit down on the window seat, turning off my phone before I pull out my old mp3 player and plugged the headphones onto my ears.

**sigh**

Within minutes the plane was filled, now we were all waiting for the plane to take off since the seatbelts on sign was on.

I closed my eyes tiredly as the plane took off in the air, as soon as it was clear, I turned on my Mp3.

The flight back home lasted felt shorter than the ride to Buffalo.

I ended up nodding off sometime after departure. Only waking up when a stewardess shook me awake.

"We have arrived at your destination. " she says, giving me a small smile.

"Oops." I mutter, slowly getting up and grabbing my carryon.

"Have a nice day." She says as she picks up trash from the ground.

"Mhm." I mutter back, attempting to ignore the intense pain in my tender ribs.

My slow pace made me take longer than usual to reach the lounge. I had just sat down on one of the plastic chairs within the lounge when I felt a hand clasp onto my shoulder.

"Is that seat occupied?"

I sigh, annoyance bubbling in my chest as I recognized that voice instantly.

"What are you doing here?" I mutter, turning to look at my brother.

"The Colonel called the Srg." He replied shrugging.

"So, you show up at the airport, in uniform, to pick me up?" I ask, though my tone makes me sound as if I'm slow.

"Yes and no." He replies half smiling.

"Yes and no? What kind of stupid ass answer is that?" I question.

"Calm down, shrimp. I'm here in uniform because I just got off work, and while I don't care much if you cuss, our ma might so watch it. Mawmaw called her a d informed her of everything that happened while you and Rose were in Buffalo. Just giving you a heads up, you may not be able to go home tonight." He warns as he helps me up while pulling my bags away from me.

"Always a gentleman." I tease.

"Yup, just like you." He quips back.

"Shut up you ass." I quip back, attempting to smack him only to flinch mid move.

"Woah, are you alright there, shrimp?" He asks concerned, as he leads me towards his car.

"Yes, my ribs are just tender. I'll be fine." I mutter as he opens the door and helps me sit down.

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll convince yourself. " he mutters back as he closes the door and walks around the car.

"So, how bad is it going to be?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Bad. Mom and dad set up the guest room downstairs for you." He explained.

"Kill me now." I complain, dropping my head against the window.

"Don't worry, I'll be staying there as well to help you out… you know, just in case." He promised, as he pulled up to my parents house.

My dad was already waiting on the porch with my mom and Emmie.


	13. Chapter 13

"Kill me now." I complain, dropping my head against the window.

"Don't worry, I'll be staying there as well to help you out… you know, just in case." He promised, as he pulled up to my parents house.

My dad was already waiting on the porch with my mom and Emmie.

"Kill me now!" I cried, as all three of them stepped towards the car.

"Oh, come on, Baby Bells, you're overreacting. They're just a little worried about you. I'm sure it won't be that bad." He promised, patting my leg before he exited the car and made his way around the front of the car to help me out.

"Good God. " I muttered as he helped me out of the car.

"Oh dear, my poor little Bellsy." My mother cried.

This woman hasn't seen my injuries yet she cries as if I'm beat to a bloody pulp. Though thinking about it now, Emmett practically did beat the ever loving shit out of my ribs.

Ain't his fault that he doesn't know his own strength, though.

"Ma! Hey, ma!" I interrupted her worrying.

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm ok. I promise. If it hadn't been for Emmett, I probably would've died. He saved me." I reassure.

"This Edmund… your grandfather told me he's a firefighter...and his brother is a Srg. A cop too." He pried.

My old man was just as nosy as his. That's probably where we all got that particular skill from.

"His name is Emmett, pop… his brother- 's name is Ed—gulp—ward. Edward. Alright? Can we please go inside before our nosy as neighbor's begin to snoop?" I asked tiredly, starting to feel my ribs throb.

He nodded in response, stepping beside me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders to help me.

"Charles, leave that poor child alone. She'll tell you what happened when she's good and ready." My mom scolded as she followed us in.

"Ooh, Née, you never let me have any fun." My dad complained, pouting as he lead me into the house.

"Ma, calm down. Its—its not as bad as you think. I‐I'm just having trouble trusting men after the whole Zackary fiasco." I manage before my dad stops in the foyer.

"Zackary? What does that little shit have to do with the young man you met in Buffalo? Even the Colonel gave his approval. That was a surprise in itself. So, what's going on?" My dad asked, crossing his arms now.

*gulp*

Had I honestly how nosy this family is? What had I expected when I boarded the plane?

"Isabella, I want an answer right now." He demanded after I ignored his question.

"Charlie, stop. Can't you see she's tired and doesn't want to talk about this right now? Let her rest, she's been injured, and has been on a plane for the last six hours? Not to mention how long the car ride was." She interrupts

"Née." He pleads as she leads me away.

"No, she's had a long day. Anything that needs to be discussed will have to be done tomorrow morning, after we all have breakfast." She says, firmly.

I almost giggle as she leads me into the guest room.

"Rose called me as soon as you left for the airport. I know what happened. I also know you need time to wrap your head around this whole situation. Just remember there are two sides to every story, and that looks can be deceiving." She says, patting my shoulder lightly, before turning to leave.

Huh. I guess my mother understands me more than I thought. Maybe…

The thought is however cut short when I get a call from Rose.

"Hello?" I answer, sighing as I lay back onto the bed.

Hm.. new mattress.

"Bella." A familiar voice answer.

"Edward?" I gasp. "I—I gotta go." I say, as my finger reaches for the red end button.

"Don't go! Please! Just—Just let me explain. " he begged.

I sigh, how do I avoid something that is staring me right in the face?

_'You can't_,' my inner bitch sniped.

_'Shut up_!' I snap back.

"What is there to explain? You have a girlfriend. You're a cheater." I murmur,

"Look, that person who hugged me at the hospital was Tanya. She's— she's my _ex_-wife." He stutters.

"Ex-wife, huh? Then why the fuck did she fucking jump on you and start kissing you at the hospital? That shit doesn't look like she's your _ex_ that looks like she's your _current_ wife." I say, defensively.

"She's my ex-wife, alright? We got married when we were eighteen. The marriage only lasted two weeks before it was annulled." He explained.

"I don't believe you." I argue.

"How can I prove to you that I am not married?" He asks, exasperated.

"Give me time to wrap my head around everything." I simply say.

"That's all?" He asks surprised.

"Yes, that's all. I can't make any promises, but my mother told me to give you the benefit of the doubt...and as hard as it is. I have to reassure myself first. So, that's all I can give you for now." I quietly say.

"I guess I can understand where you're coming from but...can I at least call you again some other time?" He asks, hesitantly.

"I guess so." I allow.

"From my phone?" He asks stupidly.

I laugh, "Sure, why not?"

We agree to talk more the next day before saying goodnight, and me falling asleep after pulling my shoes and pants off.

"Bella, honey, wake up it's time for breakfast." My mother says, gently moving me.

"What time is it?" I ask, yawning tiredly.

"Half past nine." She says.

I nod, before pushing the warm comfy blankets off of me and rolling out of bed.

"Do you need any help getting ready?" She asks.

"No, thank you. I think I'll be alright. I don't feel too sore right now." I mutter.

"Did you take the painkillers?" She asks amused.

I nod in response, as I pull out a clean set of clothes.

My shower lasted twenty minutes, as did me getting dressed, maybe a but less, since my ribs kept hurting while I put my shirt on after I wrapped them up again.

I was ready to get back into bed by the time I was done getting ready.

I should mention that in the Swans' House, we are all to get out of bed, shower, and dress before eight thirty, unless sick or injured.

I check the alarm clock by the night stand only to see it's not ten fifteen. Boy, my dad was going to be in a pissy mood when I finally made it to the table.

"Ah, so she made it to breakfast. " my dad mumbles.

"Ok, two things. One, I have four and a half fractured ribs, so I'm slower than usual, and two, I'm a fucking adult. I don't need to be here. So, cut it out or I'll leave. Injury or no. I don't have to be taking your attitude." I snip after I sat down next to Daxton.

"Charlie, cut it out." My mom snapped, whacking him with a spoon on his hand.

"Oh. Fuck." He mutters rubbing his hands aggressively.

Causing Dax and I laugh into our cups of orange juice to attempt to hide our amusement.

"What dat mean?" Ellie asks innocently.

I could feel the room tense up. Is no one going to answer? No? Ahh, I guess that leaves me then.

"Sweetie, remember how I once told you there are big people words and you shouldn't repeat them?" I asked.

She is,however, on a midchew of her pancake so she nods vigorously in response.

"Well, that's one of them. Don't repeat it." I say, giving her a wink and a half smile.

"Otay Bwella." She says, after swallowing her piece of pancake

An impatient knock interrupted the then quiet meal.

"Née, sweetheart… were you expecting anyone?" Dad asked before the knocking turned into banging.

"Rayne Willow Higginbotham! Open. This door right now!"

"Oh noo… " my mom complained dropping her head into her hands.


	14. Chapter 14

From the red, embarrassed face my mother seems to be sporting I already know who it might be but I have to be an idiot and ask her.

"Is that…?" I asked amused.

Her head nods up and down before she takes a sip of her oj and looks up at me.

"Yes, it's your grandfather... and grandmother too." She mumbled as she puts her head back into her hands.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Dax muttered to me as he sat back to enjoy the show.

My dad coughed to swallow his amusement as he rose from the table to answer the door.

It was so quiet we could all hear as he unlocked the door and opened it. Only Emmie was still enthralled with her chocolate chip pancakes.

"Srg." We all heard as they walked into the house.

"Pops." He greets back.

"Oooh, such a warm greeting." We mutter amused as we listen to them walk towards the dining room.

"Poppa." Emmie squealed, climbing off her chair and taking off towards them.

"Emmie, my sweet baby girl! Look how big you're getting! Where's your momma, sweet girl?" We hear Grandma Nettie asks.

"She ova thewe." She answered honestly.

As amusing as it is to watch my mother squirm in her seat I had to get home to get some work done. Work doesn't stop just because I'm injured.

"Hey ma, who—who exactly knows of my little accident?" I asked curiously, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh...uh.. well, you see. The whole family might've found out…" she mutters.

"What do you mean the whole fami—when you say the whole family- you mean- the entire family?" I ask, my voice raising two octaves higher, but of course I am interrupted when the front door bursts open.

"Aww..mom!" I complain, throwing my head into my hands.

Of course they'd call everyone. I wouldn't expect any less of them.

"Ma! We're home! Where's Baby Bells?"

"Oh god, you called Micah?" I asked, horrified.

"No, Mawmaw Marie called me." He answers, as he makes his way over to me. "Now, how are you feeling?" He asks, looking me over.

"Mary, darling, how have you been?" My mother asks, as they both hug.

So, they're going to ignore how uncomfortable this is making me? Perfect. Wonderful. Not.

"You guys always blow things out of proportion." I grumble, scowling as all of them walked into the room.

"We do not. Young lady from what I heard you are lucky to be alive." Memaw says

"Memaw you and Mawmaw gossip like ...oh no...never mind.." I say, giggling.

"We're not old, we're just a little ripe." She pipes back, amused.

"Jellybean!" Pepaw exclaims as he sees me.

"Pepaw! How have you been?" I ask as I get up and make my way around the table to hug him.

"Better than you I am sure." He says, scowling at me, aware that I didn't state how I truly am.

Is it weird that my family knows me so well? I mean we are dysfunctional but just to a point.

"Charles, did Rosalie says she was coming in today?" My memaw asked

"Oh, uh...Bree, she's supposed to lady sometime this afternoon." My dad says, looking down at his wrist.

His left wrist. My old man is bullshiting, how? You might ask. His watch is always on his right arm.

"Alright, old man, what are you hiding?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I‐ I- uh...Née? A little help here?" He stutters, looking around the room.

Before anyone else can utter a word, the front door slams open.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"You didn't!" I gasp, completely taken aback. "Oh god, you really _did_ tell the entire family." I grumble.

"Aunty Skye!" I gasp out as she crushes me to her.

"Juniper Skye, you let that girl go before you hurt her!" My memaw cried.

"Ooh...you told the entire family and now what's supposed to be a week of rest will turn into a family vacation." I complain.

"Oh, we're not that bad Isabella." Memaw chastises.

"Are you kidding me? The last time we all got together, was in Florida. Need I remind you what happened?" I questioned, in disbelief.

"Calm down, my little Jellybean. It's not good for you to be so stressed." My pepaw sooths.

"I-I don't understand...what exactly happened in Florida?" Mary asks confused.

"You don't want to know." Micah mutters, the tips of his ear turning crimson.

At the same time I reply, "We got kicked out. My dad, uncles, cousins, brothers and grandfathers started a fight in one of the hotel bars. It was funny as hell." I say giggling.

"I don't see how it was funny to get a kick in the ass with a steel-toed boot." A voice behind us says.

"Uncle Rosco—oh my god is that really you? I thought you wouldn't be here until November!" I cry happily, throwing myself into his arms.

"Baby Bells." he greets, hugging me back.

"Wait a moment. If all the family is actually here...then that means something else is happening. Something more serious. What's going on?" I ask, looking towards my old man.

"Isabella, we received a call last week. Right after you left for Buffalo. Your Aunt Becky and her husband along with your grandparents are on their way. When they get here we'll reveal what is really going on." My dad says.

With that the cheery atmosphere changed into a still, tense atmosphere.

Which left me thinking, '_What could have possibly happened to make all of our crazy family come home? It's not me that for sure. So, what could it possibly be?' _


	15. Not an update!

Author's Note:

Not an update:

Ok, so I realize a few things, which I will be listing to clear things up.

One, as you are probably realizing Bella's mom, Renée,'s name is actually Rayne Willow Higginbotham.

Her parents names are Orion Sage Higginbotham and Breezy Nettie Higginbotham, though she goes by Bree or Nettie.

She has three siblings... Rosco Sage, her brother is the eldest and is 46. Her little sister Juniper Skye, also known as Juni or Skye. She's a free spirit, alot like Renee in the books. She's 35. Last, there is Indigo Jackson. He's 32. Known as Diggy or Uncle Jack. Renee is 36.

All of them have children, no more than one, well except Renée.

Two:

Charlie's parent names are Steven Charles Swan and Marie Angeline Swan.

He has two siblings. Rebecca Anne Swan and Benning Swan. She is 32 and he is 34. Charlie is 38.

Three:

Bella has two brothers :Micah and Daxton. Yes, I know I named him different in the beginning of the story no I don't know how to change it.

Two sisters: Rosalie and Emelia. Rose is 23, Emielia is 5 but she has trouble pronouncing some letters.

She has three cousins in total. Jasper, who is the closest to their age , though he's 24. Like Edward. Joyce, who is also 5, and Jasper's little sister. And Cadence, she is 29.

Emmett is 28. He's the oldest.

Jasper is the son of Benning and his wife Jaqueline.

Cadence is the daughter of Rebecca and Jackson Timothy.

Alright now that I've given you a short bio on the Swan Family... I'll be updating soon.


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N: ok, so. I missed a bit of info in the bio I posted. There's only three more cousins that Bella has, and they're from the Higginbotham side. Shall be posting that in the next foot note. Carry on...**_

As time passed by, minutes seemed to turn to hours before my eyes.

I was beginning to get anxious. My four cousins were here. Heck, even my cousin Jasper is here with the girl he's been dating for the past six months.

My sister Rosalie had yet to arrive here. Along with the Swan Platoon. Don't ask, you'll see later…The Higginbotham clan seemed to arrive.

The more people that arrived, the edgier I became.

All of this situation has me more on edge than I already was. Something wasn't right, and from what I could see, it had to do with my parents.

My parents? Hold the phone. It's not my parents, it's my father.

Suddenly it clicked. My dad. It was him. Sweet baby Jesus and Father God, it has to be him. He had a heart attack three years ago, almost around the time I left to study in the University, and another almost a year ago.

"Daaahhhd." I called, waiting for him to make his way into the living room.

"Yes, baby?"

"Your doctor called you back with bad results from the lab tests you had done didn't he?" I question him,.anxiously.

I watched as his shoulders dropped, and he bowed down his head.

"I guess there's no reason to deny the inevitable. Bells, baby, the doctor wants to operate. As soon as possible." He murmured, his voice cracking at the end.

"What? Daddy...w-what—what exactly did the doctor say? Is it fatal?" I ask, tears beginning to fill me eyes.

"He says I have two arteries clogged. I think he said the procedure was called an endarterectomy? Though it does have it's risks, he said it needs to be done. The sooner the better. " he explains.

I blinked at him, as I let his words sink in.

"So, it's a fifty/fifty chance right?" I ask.

He nods, sadness clear in his beady brown eyes.

A cold sinking feeling dropped into my stomach, and the tears I had been holding back suddenly dropped, there was a great possibility I could lose my father.

"Dad…" Micah spoke from the doorway.

"Micah, my boy, what's going on..?" My dad asks, blinking a few times to clear the tears.

"Rose is here.. and she's brought a handful of people with her." He says, looking at me, expectantly.

"She brought two guys with her, didn't she?" I ask, staring at him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she did." He says, surprised. "Do I want to know?" He asks, as he walks over to me and plops down on the spot next to mine.

"If Rose is here then...that means...oh, crap. Your grandparents are here too." Dad says, getting up quickly and leaving the room.

"Why doesn't anybody seem to understand what I am saying? Micah, does 'need time' seem like a complicated thing to understand?" I ask him.

"No, why? What happened?" He asked, confused.

I sigh, tired of explaining already. "Ok, so we went to Buffalo to get Rosalie's shit shipped home right? So, I might've been fucking around and bitching a bit too much on th way, and the security yardstick-up-his-ass guard heard me. Rose fucking left my bags alone, and they fucking confiscated them. Oh, and we nearly got arrested—" I say.

"Oh shit, are you serious? Bella, the nine eleven attacks _happened_ just _last year_. You can't be joking around about that shit, especially at _an airport_. You could've gotten arrested or worse. Don't do that shit again." He chastises, giving me a 'I'm serious' look.

"I know, fucking stupid I know. Well, after that, while sitting in their office… this police officer walked in…I swear Micah, I think I've met my match. As has Rosalie. " I whisper.

"No shit?!" He replies amused. "I have got to meet the fucker who finds anything about you appealing." he adds laughing after I smack him in the chest.

"You asshole." I snip back.

"Alright, alright. Sorry, I guess. In all seriousness though, are you sure you're ready to start dating again?" He asks.

I breath in slow, and let it out, in the same slow pace. "Honestly? I think I am ready to give myself a chance again." I say honestly.

"Ok. Just—just promise me you won't shut the world out again. I don't want to see you getting depressed if you end up getting hurt again." He says.

"I think, it took time for me to understand it wasn't me who had the problem in _that_ relationship." I answer honestly.

"Ok, just know we're always one call away."

"Bella, would you mind coming into the dining room for a moment everyone is here." My dad says, giving me a small tender smile.

"Yes, give me a second." I say, before a take a moment to calm myself before I stand up and head to the dining room.


	17. Chapter 16

Do you know the movies where a bunch of things happen all at once, but in slow motion? Well this is how it felt to me as I walked down the hall toward the larger sitting room. Ridiculous, I know. Why have to living rooms?

It was my mother's idea to have two of those when she and my dad first got married. I guess now that I see how big I can see why.

My brain somehow managed to book it while I made my way towards the larger living room. Every is in there when Micah and I walk in.

"Bellsy!" I hear an enthusiastic voice call me.

As an automatic reaction I turn to see Muscles stand cozily next to Rose and just off to the side is Edward, listen to my little cousin Berty Bell, also known as Liberty Bell. She is five, and is the daughter of my Aunt Juni.

"Hey, Berty Bell, look at what my mom just set down over therrrre…" I chant, teasingly.

She was mid sentence, of course. Her head served so fast in the direction of the large, thick oak table that sat in the middle of the room, I thought she got whiplash.

'_When did my mom have time to do this?_' I wondered as I stared blankly at the table.

"Bella, dear, your sister, Rose was just telling us how you and her just met these two… guys… why didn't you tell us you started dating again?" Aunt Juni ask.

"Well, for a few reasons actually..one, because you all just got here. Two, because I didn't know they'd be here. Three, because I just walked into the room, and four, because I didn't realize I had to inform anyone but my parents of my decision to date again." I piped back, giving her a wide smile.

"Isabella," my mom says, chastising.

"Mother," I chant back.

"Squirt, knock it off." Pawpaw said, walking in.

"Man, I never get to have any fun." I grumbled, as I make my way over to the couch.

I, however, didn't count on Berty accidentally knocking into my causing me to lose my balance and fall back. I honestly thought I was going to end up breaking something else, so imagine my surprise when I landed on someone instead of the plush carpeting my mother put on the ground.

"Uh..are you alright?" A familiar voice asks me.

"Kill me now. " I grumble, as he pulls me up to my feet.

His warm chuckling laugh, makes the butterflies I feel in my stomach twitch. I can feel my entire family's eyes on us as I lead him to the large lounge where Emmett and Rose already sitting.

My mind seems to be elsewhere, however, and before I can stop it I trip again, and somehow end up on his lap. God, hey? Would you mind giving me a break please? No? Okay, thank you.

"Uh..Bells? Can you get off of your boyfriend's lap now?" My dad asks, laughter clear in voice.

"You're not funny, old man." I grumble, sliding off of Edward's lap onto the cushion next his.

"As amusing it is to watch little Bella, Charles. I know we weren't all called here to watch her interact with her love interest. What's going on Charles, and don't beat around the bush." Uncle Ben asks.

That's what I love about my dad's family, they go straight to the point.

"Children, why don't we go watch some cartoons in the game room?" Aunt Becky suggested, escorting all the little ones out of the room.

As soon as they were out of the room my dad let out a huge sigh.

"Well? What is it?" Uncle Ben asked him, anxiously.

"I'm having open heart surgery." He says.

"What wait?"

"How?"

"Oh dear!"

"What? No!"

"Oh my god, Daddy!"

"Oh shit!"

Everyone's reacted differently, yet my eyes stayed glued to him. My father, who looked nervous, yet subdued.

"How serious are we talking, dad?" Micah asked, calmly.

"There's a fifty percentile. From what the doctor said, I have two clogged arteries. He said the procedure should be fairly easy unless there are any complications. That is why I called you all here." He explained.

"Renée and the kids are going to need you there for moral support. That's all I ask of you." He says.

Everyone readily agrees to be there the day of the surgery.

"When?" I ask.

"Now.."

"No, dad. When did the doctor schedule for you to go in for surgery?" I ask, looking at him unblinkingly.

He sighs in defeat, "Tomorrow morning." He answers in defeat.

For a moment I thought my ears deceived me until I looked over at my mom, who was shaking violently as Daxton held her to his chest. Then, for the third time this afternoon my mind checked out, and this time I didn't fight it.

My mind has always had a way to protect itself. This was one of the many ways.

The worry I feel from the situation with my father, won't stop circling my mind. That isn't what wakes me up, though. What wakes me up is the nasty smell of patchouli mixed with something else.

I gasp, and gag, shooting into a sitting position.

"Easy, easy there." I hear someone say, rubbing my back in a soothing gesture.

"See, my epson and patchouli smelling salts always work." Aunt Juni says proudly.

"Only because they smell like sweaty asscrack and gym socks." I pipe in, still gagging.

"Here, sweetheart, drink this." My mom says, amused.

It's a glass of ice cold lemon water. I drank it greedily, relaxing as the awful stench at the back of my throat gets washed away. When I'm finished, I look up, realizing that my family is once again looking at me worried.

"I'm fine." I say, rolling my eyes.

"You better be, you brat." Aunt Juni says, smiling at me.

"Now that Bella is alright, would you two introduce us to your new beaus?" She asks, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I sigh, over dramatically, "Family this is Edward Cullen, and the meathead over there is his older brother Emmett Cullen. " I say pointing to each one as I name them.

"Guys, this is The Higginbotham Clan and The Swan Platoon." I quip, causing all of them to laugh.

"That man over there is my uncle Benning Swan the woman next to him is his wife Jaqueline. The crazy woman dancing around the room is my Aunt Juniper Higginbotham. The two dudes over there are my uncle Rosco and uncle Diggy. Just to their left is my brother Micah and his wife Mary. The lovely woman over there is my momma, Renée. My father is the man next to her. The woman who left is my aunt Rebecca, that man over there is her husband Jack." I breathe.

"Oh, and these are my cousins Jasper, that over there is Logan and then there is Pepper, but call her Peppa." I say.

Peppa lets out a scoff and an eye roll. Was I that annoying as a teenager? She's about to get bitchslapped if she doesn't tone it down.

"Cool it, Peps." Logan says, elbowing her.

"Ooohkayy... last but not least, that is my brother Daxton and his girlfriend Janie. Oh, and you already know my sister Rosalie. I'll introduce the kiddos later." I sigh.

Everyone blinked shocked at me after my introduction.

"Well, now that that's out of the way…" Uncle Diggy says. "NéeNée, what's for dinner?" He asks, eagerly.

"Jackass." She mutters.

"Knock it off you two." Memaw chastises, giving them the evil eye.

"Aww..mom." they complain, making us chuckle.

"Well, as happy as I am to see you all… I'm heading home." I say, getting up and raising my arms in the air to stretch. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say, smiling and waving at them as I leave.

Micah both my brothers get up pulling their significant others with them. Rosalie and Emmett following them along with Edward.

"Where ya headed Micah?" I ask.

"Hotel…" he says.

"Fuck that, come on, you two are staying at my place." I say as I walk outside towards my baby.

There sitting in the driveway is my Nissan Xterra, in cotton candy blue.

"Follow me home?" I ask Micah, who nods in response as he gets into his gray Acura.

Rosalie silently gets into the back seat with Emmett, and Edward gets into the passenger's seat.

"Rose, do you have your duffel?" I ask as I pull out.

"Yup, we got our things with us." She replys.

"Awesome. Let's roll." I say as I turn the corner and drive towards home.


	18. Chapter 17

_**A/N: this is just a filler. **_

I live a couple of miles away from my parents, and the small orchards and vineyards that surround their home.

I drive for a few minutes on the familiar roads before turning towards the familiar bend of the road, surrounded by thick trees before it thinned out and turned into more vineyards. I drove for a few more seconds through thick shrubs, smiling at the familiar roads.

Just before the trees thinned out was the gate surrounding my house and yard.

I let out a happy sigh, as my car approached the gate.

Sitting before us is my home. A gift from my pawpaw, and mawmaw. Well, it was their house before the Colonel decided to move to Buffalo after my Aunt Becky got pregnant. Since he didn't want to sell it, and he found out I was buying a condo, he let me live here.

Anyways back to my house.

My house consists of six bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. It includes a large spacious kitchen with a double oven and pantry, dark wood cabins, and marble countertops, as well as a breakfast nook.

Off to the right is the breakfast table, and then there is a dining room for when people visit. Then there's the den, the sitting room, a living room, and an office (though that is now a library), just near the entrance, dow. The hall from the foyer are the two guest rooms and the guest bathroom. That's just the bottom floor.

I can say, the bottom floor is the most used. Why? Because after working a ten to twelve hour shift, I am somewhat too tired to climb up those stairs to my room.

Just up the stairs are four large room, all have their own ensuite or bathroom and a somewhat small walk in closet.

The park port fits five cars.

So, you see why I am bitchy all the time? Hey, if you don't, don't judge me. I work Monday to Saturday, sometimes a ten maybe twelve hour shift, oh and I've here lived alone, three years. Imagine having to clean the house most of the time, on my days off, when I should be sleeping.

I slowly walked towards the door, after hopping out of the car, with a pep in my step.

'_Home sweet home. God, I missed my house along with my babies.'_ I think as I walk in the front door, dripping my bags near the entrance, and the keys into the little ceramic bowl on the table.

"Huh. Were you expecting guests?" Micah asks as he walks in behind me.

"Hm? Oh.. uh no. Rosalie is supposed to be moving in here with me." I say distractedly.

"So, Bella, do you have any food here?" Emmett asked me, patting his stomach hungrily.

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact. What are you in the mood for?" I asked, curiously eyeing him.

"Surprise me." He answers, throwing me a dimpled grin.

"Alrighty... then. There are two guest rooms down the hall. Emmett, you and Edward take those. Micah, up the stairs, first door on the right up. Rose, you already know. Everyone stay out of the master bedroom. Pinky is in there and I don't want her out here, just yet." I say.

"Pinky?" They all say.

"Who or what is Pinky?" Micah asks.

Which, in turn causes Rose to laugh.

"She is my teacup pig. She has a brother. His names is Roofus or Roofy. He's my teacup, shih tzu. Along with Clementine, my teacup cup kitty..." I explain.

I originally only had Pinky, she was a gift from a friend after the whole 'Zack' fiasco. I was enamored when she was given to me. She is about the size of a really small dog now. She's a light pink,mixed with white and black but that's not why I love her, she has a small heart on her side as a birthmark, and her little snout is black.

Roofus, my teacup shih tzu, came along a six month later, when my friend Vickie decided she couldn't handle two babies and a small pup. He's so adorable, with his light sandy brown fur mixed with black and white.

Clementine, is my Napoleon teacup. She has fur that makes her look like a little lion, even though she's orange and has a white little chest. She's also as bitchy as me, so you see why I love her. We completely each other.

"Rose, go check on my babies, please." I say as I tie up my hair.

"Awesome, on my way." She calls back, rushing up the stairs.

"How do you have time to take care of them, if you work most of the week?" Micah asks.

"I pay a friend of mine to come and cuddle with them." I mention, as I walk into the kitchen.

"Seriously?" He asks, shocked.

"Yes, I don't have kids, I live alone, and they don't mind get mad when I bitch at them. They're perfect." I say.

"Only you would bitch at something that can't bitch back." He says amused as Mary thwacks his back.

I laugh, amused as I open the freezer and pull out the two lasagnas that I froze last Thursday before I left, having a feeling that they'd both be needed.

"Lasagna?" He asks, as he walks into the pantry and brings out the two french rolls I stuffed in there Thursday night.

"Hey Bells, do you need help with anything?" Mary asks.

"Umm. If you want to maybe pull out some fresh veggies for the salad, and the butter for the garlic bread." I say after the oven beeps.

She only nods before pulling everything out and washing her hands before she washes the ingredients.

I slide the lasagnas into the oven, before setting the timer.

As I am about to finish chopping the salad I the little pitter patter of little paws running around the kitchen.

"Rosalie! I told you not to set them loose! Someone is going to step on my poor babies!" I cry, setting down the knife before quickly wiping my hands on my shirt.

"Woah, cool a baby pig!"

"Emmett, leave that poor thing alone!"

"Thing?!" I gasp, watching in horror as one of Emmett's massive paws wraps around my baby, Pinky.

Calm down, Bella. He doesn't know you consider these three to be your babies. He'll learn. Of that, I am certain.

"I'll have you know that Pinky is not a _thing_, but is in fact a _she_. Now set _her_ down." I say, calmly. Maybe a bit too calmly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Edward says apologetically.

I scoff, picking her up and walking into the kitchen. Where I set her down in her playpen. Right next to the other empty one.

Yes, she has a playpen. Leave me alone. I am single. I don't shop unless it's absolutely necessary, and I have too much money after the bills are paid.

"Do you still eat bacon or other things like that?" Micah asks amused.

I give him the evil eye as I wash my hands again. Scowling the entire time.

"Hey, come on Squirt, you gotta admit it's a valid question." Micah says, chuckling.

"Micah, leave her alone. Pinky is adorable." Mary says as she pulls her into her arms.

"What were the names you were considering when you first got her?" Rose asked, amused as she served herself a glass of Strawberry wine.

Bitch already knew the story. Why was she asking? She was there when it happened.

"Christina P. Bacon." I muttered, as I watch Micah cut the two loaves in half perfectly.

"So, Cris P. Bacon?" Emmett guffaws, suddenly making his appearance.

"I know, I know. That's why I named her Pinky Porker." I mutter, feeling my face heat up as I turn to the counter.

That only causes Rosalie to spit her wine out on Emmett, who is standing next to her, looking shocked as hell.

I ignore them as I focus on the tasks before me. Mincing the fresh garlic, and spread the salty butter onto the half loaves Micah cut for me.

After placing the four half loaves into the oven and turn to face them all.

"So, what now?" Micah asks, crossing his arms over his chest, while Mary still played with Pinky.

"Now, we wait for the food to be read." I say, as I pull out a few drinks for them.

I'm pretty sure everyone has a coping mechanism. Mine is cooking. When I say cooking… I mean baking, sauteing, and all the works in the kitchen.

"Got anything else we can munch on?" Emmett asked, pulling me out of my musing.

I looked down, realizing I had a tiny fur ball in my arms. At what moment did I pick Roofy up?

"There's fruit over there." I say, pointing towards the fruit that was placed on the nook.

Right after Micah and Emmett fixed the table, I set Roofy down in the playpen next to Clementine, so I could wash my hands again.

"Need any help?" Edward asks, scaring me accidentally.

"Oh..err. No, I-I just need to check on the lasagnas. The table is already set, you can get a drink and wait over there if you want." I suggest, wiping the front of my now wet shirt.

He nodded, before grabbing one of the beers and heading towards the table where everyone waited.

I pulled out the garlic bread first, dicing it into smaller pieces before placing it in a basket. Then I pull out the lasagnas, turning off the oven before placing one of them in the warming drawer.

Rosalie quickly comes to get the basket of bread before following me towards the table. When I set the lasagna in the middle of the table.

"Alright everybody, dig in." I say after sitting down.


	19. Chapter 18

I watched wide eyed as my brother and the Cullen men devoured the food set before them.

I only managed to get two pieces before it was all gone. Nothing was left. Not even a shred of lettuce from the salad in the bowl.

Realizing that everyone was probably tired and jetlagged from their trips I told them to go get some rest.

When they refused to do so, I shooed them away.

It left me alone to think as I cleared the table, washed the dishes, and put them all back in their correct place. Even going as far as throwing out the garbage and recycling the empty beer bottles.

The entire process took about an hour and a half. By the time I was done wiping down the counters, I realized that Mary took Pinky to sleep in her room, and that Clementine and Roofy were huddled together in the playpen sleeping soundly.

I quickly locked everything around the house, and going to set the a/c on a comfortable setting, since I knew the night would be warm. Before I went back to pick up my babies then made my way up to my room.

Sleep, however, seemed to come in an annoying way. Since the memories kept pushing through my unwilling mind.

I've struggled to keep those feelings away. Yet, I still keep remembering how I walked in with Daxton into my fucking apartment and saw Jessica fucking Stanley riding Zack on my fucking couch, still made my skin crawl to the day.

That night after I walked out on him,after breaking off my engagement with him. I left to see Rosalie at the hospital, I had only gone back home to get my clothes. Dax, volunteered to take me since I informed him of what happened earlier that night before I got the call about Rosalie.

When Zack saw me standing there, with my brother, he fucking threw Jessica off of him. He quickly pulled on his clothes, and stumbled towards us trying to repair the damage but it was too late.

"It's not what it looks like!" He cried.

"What is she doing here?" The bitch asked trying to cover herself with Zack's shirt.

On a different note, before that night I had never seen any male genitalia up close before. If that was how all males looked, I wasn't impressed. It was tiny, and narrow, about the size of my thumb.

Then, came the moment that made my brother blew a fucking gasket. It wasn't enough for Zack to charge at me when my brother was standing right there beside me, watching everything. Zack fucking tried to lay his hands on me.

Not only that but he refused to let me leave. Forcing my brother to lay him out, with a punch to the face. That didn't stop the insistent bastard though.

He then decided to fucking follow us as I packed up all my shit up, and follow us out the door.

I nearly lost it, but so did Dax. I pulled out my gun, ready to use it if need be but Dax took it from me. When Zack realized what was happening he charged at me. Again.

"You need to fucken leave." He threatened Dax.

"You need to back the fuck up." My brother warned.

"She's mine. I'll back up when I talk to her. Bella, get your ass over here." He ordered.

I ignore him.

"Don't talk to my sister like she's a dog." Dax bite out, through clenched teeth, his shoulders tense as he spoke.

"I'll speak to her any way I want, she's my _fiancée_." He growled back.

"No, douchebag, she _was_ your fiancée. She isn't anymore, Zachary. Now, I suggest you leave before I shoot your ass." My brother warned.

"Whatever. Bella, don't let me catch you alone, because you know what'll happen. " he growled as he backed away.

Wrong thing to say, asshole. Especially at that moment. I saw Dax narrowed his eyes at the asshole before raising his arms.

_'Oh fuck_' I thought before I ran and moved the gun. Not fast enough though because as the gun went off Zack fell to the ground, groaning, and clutching his right ass cheek.

"Got him. Hmm, in the ass too." Dax muttered, amused.

When we headed back to the hospital Dax quickly told me dad what had happened.

To say he was unhappy is putting it lightly.

"Has he ever laid a hand on you?" He asked, in his 'no nonsense ' tone.

"Yes." I mutter.

"How many time?"

"More than a couple. Less than a few." I say avoiding the question.

"Charlie, what happened to Rosalie?" A new voice asked.

"She was hit by a car while out walking." He replied.

"What are you doing here, Vince ?" I cut in.

"She's my fiancée, why wouldn't I be here?" He asks confused.

"No, you're not. I saw her when she was brought in. She wasn't wearing her ring anymore. So leave. Don't come back before she's awake." I scathingly say.

"You can't keep what's mine away from me." He replies, narrowing his eyes at me.

"The fuck I can't she's _my sister!_ Don't fucking think I don't know what's been happening!" I yell back.

"Bella, you need to calm down before we get kicked out of here." Dax says, holding me back.

My father, however, seemed eerily quiet.

Before anyone could react, I headbutted Dax in the chin, and sucker punched Vince in the face. Though it was more like a hard slap.

His entire face turned to the right from the force.

This was all before my father got to me, and had me in a backwards bear hug.

"That's enough, Bells, I think he got your message." He says calmly.

"This isn't over. I'll be back when she wakes up." He promised, walking away.

"Dax, call the station and tell them, of what just happened here." He orders leading me into the waiting room.

I woke up feeling too warm. My skin was drenched in sweat, and my hair a rat's nest from all the tossing and turning so much.

I quickly sat up, rubbing my face with my hands before I checked the time, in my alarm clock, set on my nightstand.

It was just after six thirty in the morning. I quickly got out of bed, and went into my closet to get clothes before heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once showered I quickly dried myself and slid into my favorite comfy, cold shoulder, above the knee, floral print dress. Before running a comb through my hair and sliding on my headband, then stepping into my platform sandals.

Usually I'd just wear favorite light blue jeans and a shirt with my sneakers but since both my grandmothers are here, I'd rather not have to hear all day their comments on how if I dressed more ladylike I'd have a husband.

I'm not in the mood, and my mouth will get me in trouble if they start that shit today.

Funny how I am super clumsy yet when I wear these shoes it's the opposite. It's weird.

I bet Rosalie is going to dress similar to me.

By the time I make my way down into the kitchen it's almost seven o'clock.

The first thing I do it set some coffee to brew before I start pulling things out of the fridge.

Calculating that I have maybe thirty minutes before everyone starts to smell everything.

We all have to be out of here and heading to the hospital by ten twenty.

So, I whipped up a quick breakfast to get everyone up before then.

By the time, I set the pancakes, eggs, hash browns and toast on the table Emmett, Micah, and Edward were walking into the kitchen.

Micah quickly goes to the fridge out the milk and orange juice.

"You made any coffee?" He murmurs, tiredly.

I nod, pointing to the pot that's sitting in the machine, ready to be poured.

He quickly serves himself and the other two their mugs and prepares it for himself.

"Good morning." He groans, kissing my cheek as he passes by and pulls out a chair before plopping down on it.

"G'morning." I mutter back, sipping some coffee myself.

"Morning, Baby Bells." Emmett greets happily, after he prepares his coffee and sits down across from me.

"Morning, Muscle man." I chirp back, as I begin serving myself some food.

My stomach is rolling with nerves.

"Good morning, beautiful." Edward says, leaning in to give me a peck on the cheek before sitting in the seat next to mine.

"Good morning, Edward." I say in return, smiling shyly at him.

"I know, I didn't say this yesterday but...what are you two doing here?... Not that I mind." I ask, curiously.

"Oh fuck me, this is so good." Emmett groans, around a mouthful.

"Nah, I don't know where you've been." I quip, sipping some juice.

"Emmett, don't speak with your mouth full." Edward chastises gently, wrinkling his nose.

"We were with Rosalie when she received a call from your grandfather saying that she needed to catch the next flight here. Emmett saw how much it affected her so he volunteered to come with her… and I realized you'd probably be the same, so I wanted to be here, just in case." He explained, the tips of his ears reddening.

"Thank you, no one has ever done that for me. Well, no one who isn't family." I said, sincerely.

It made my stomach fill with nervous butterflies, and my heart beat faster, as I realized he actually cared about me.

My attraction towards him also seemed to have increased. Interesting.

"Good morning, everyone! Lovely day we're having!" Rosalie greeted, skipping into the kitchen, dressed and ready.

She's dressed as I suspected.

I watch as she comes in wearing a dress that is emerald, floor length, flowered print skirt, and spaghetti straps. With her white, strappy sandals on her feet. Her hair curled and pinned away from her face.

"You seem chipper this morning." I comment as I butter my toast and spread jelly atop the butter.

"All I said is that it's a nice day." She replied, as she grabbed some pancakes and some hash browns.

"Hey you two, cool it. We don't have time for this today, our father is having a serious surgery today." Micah chastised.

She nodded, her smile dropping a bit.

"Babe, calm down." Mary says, as she walked in with Pinky in her arms, placing her in the playpen before washing her hands, and coming to sit next to Micah.

After that, we all finish eating quickly before gathering the dishes. Mary insists on washing the dishes, shooing me away as she begins to do so.

When she is finished, I bring down Roofy and Clementine, placing them in their playpen, kissing their little heads before waving goodbye to them.

Knowing my friend, Leah and her husband Jake will be here soon to watch them for me.

We all gathered in the living room before saying a quick prayer for my dad and for all to go well in the surgery before we walk out the front door.

I quickly hop into my car, putting some music on as we head towards the hospital.

It's quite, except the music, on the way towards the hospital. Not one peep, even from happy-go-lucky Emmett.

When we arrive at the hospital my dad is finishing his paperwork and handing it in.

All of us gather around him, gathering into a tight hug before they escort him towards the back to prep him for surgery.

He shares one last hug with each of us before he says goodbye, disappearing around the corner.

Tears pool in the corners of my eyes as I watch his form disappear, before I feel myself being pulled into a tight, comforting hug.

_**A/N: **_

**_Fyi you won't know what's happening to Charlie until the chapter after the next._**


	20. Chapter 20

It's been hours since my dad went into surgery, and we have yet to hear a thing about his condition.

Though I know, no news is good news. I can't calm down.

My agitation is increasing as time slowly crawls away. I'm probably annoying everyone with my insistent pacing and muttering.

"Bella? Bella, dear. Why don't you and your friends go grab a bite to eat?" My mom asks, giving me a gentle smile, while patting my upper arm.

"I-I'm not really hungry." I reply, turning to begin pacing again.

"Honey, please, go. You'll be the first person I call if there's anything new." She promised.

I nod, taking a deep breath. "Promise me, you'll call if the doctor lets you anything." I said.

"Yes, sweetheart, now go." She says, handing me my shoulder bag, and pushing towards the door, gently.

Daxton, was called in an hour ago to go to work. Micah and Mary were with my mom, and the rest of the family disappeared.

Well except my grandparents.

We had just made it towards my car when a hand on my shoulder pulled me to a stop.

"Where to?" Rosalie asked.

"In-n-out?" I ask, looking towards the guys.

"Ooh, I heard about that place from a buddy of mine. Let's go!" Emmett cheered.

I laugh, before looking towards Edward, who throws me a crooked smile in response.

"Get your ass in the car then." I chant, as I unlock the car.

I quickly jumped into the driver's seat and slam my door, bouncing in my seat impatiently as the all get in at snail pace.

Hmm. Emmett's excitement is quickly rubbing off on me.

When everyone is seated, I quickly make my way out of the parking lot and head towards the In-n-out burger joint that's two streets down.

"So…Rosalie..." I hear Emmett say, as I munch on of my burger.

"Yes?" She replies, as she smears a couple of fries into her ketchup.

"What exactly do you do for a living?" He asks.

"Me? Oh I'm an architect. I work at a small interior design company, that originated here. My friend and I opened it last October." She says, after she sipped her drink.

"What's the name of it?" He asks.

"Lillywin's Interior Illusions & Co." She replies.

"So, it is an interior decorating company or a building company?" Edward asked curiously.

"It's actually quite a bit of things." She replies.

"Like?" Emmett asks.

By this time, I'm almost done with my burger and fries. Well, if you leave out my Animal fries.

"Oh well, we do quite a bit of things. See, since I studied architecture and engineering as a fallback. I know which companies to call if I need certain things. I can design a house and hire a building company to help out. Though we mainly deal with one, Black's Building Co.".

"Then once the room's foundation and generality is built, we call the inspector to get a green light and begin putting the little details. I usually have the constructor put in thicker insulation through the walls, and an extra padding so that most if not all the house is sound proof." She explains.

"Interesting, so you work a lot then?" Emmett asks.

"Well, it depends on the project and how booked we are. We just hired another designer, and another engineer. So, it should be a lighter load." She says, shrugging.

After that they all turned to me expectantly.

"Waahht..?" I ask, through my mouthful of fries.

"Well…?" Emmett asked, expectantly.

"Well what, Emmett?" I respond, wiping my hands on a napkin.

"Well, what do you do?" He clarifies.

"I write porn for a living. " I deadpanned.

My response causes Edward to begin choking on whatever is in his mouth.

Which causes me to turn towards him. My eyes widened before I act. Thwacking him twice in the back.

"Sorry," he rasps, after he swallows what was in his mouth.

"Oh fuck, are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, you just caught me off guard." He says.

'_Whoops_.' I thought, trying to suppress the amusement I felt bubbling, by biting my lower lip.

Finally, I give up unable to suppress it. I turn to look at Rosalie asking silently for help.

"She was being a smartass. She's a Registered Nurse, she's studying to become a doctor though. She works at the hospital my dad is in right now." Rosalie says amused.

"Wait, you work _every day_?" He asks alarmed

"Well, no. It's just been hectic for the past few weeks, since three nurses quit… I was also filling in for a nurse who just had a baby, so there's also that." I say shrugging and throwing another bunch of fries into my mouth.

"Wait, what department do you work in?" Edward asks.

"It actually depends, though lately it's been in the E.R. Since it's been needing help a lot lately. Last Wednesday was the last day I worked, to say it was hectic is putting it lightly. I'm due back in on Monday morning." I say, shrugging again.

Edward looks at me amazed as I finish explaining.

"If you're a nurse, how do you know so much about law and how to work a gun?" Emmett asks me.

"My father is the Chief of police. My brother is a deputy within the same department. I used to attend training with my brother… Besides that we all learned, well, except Emmie, she's the baby of the family." I explained.

"Awesome." Emmett says. "Why a nurse though?" He asks, curiously.

I can't tell him the real reason. No one but Rosalie knows it.

"Eh, it was either that or run away to become a stripper." I deadpan.

This time Edward is mid drink, and spits it out on me.

_'Man, this guy really doesn't understand dry humor does he?_' I think amused.

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't expecting that. I..ehh..fuck, I'm sorry." He stutters, trying to dry me with a napkin.

"It's alright." I say, using a napkin to wipe my face.

"Don't worry. I have something you can wear at my office." Rose says, giving me an amused look.

"Edward,—not that I mind you feeling me up...but there are children here. Could you..drop your hand?" I say, nicely.

He dropped his hand down to his lap so fast you'd think it was on fire, and his face turned a deep shade of magenta, I almost felt bad for telling him.

"Are you all done? The chilly air is making me nippy." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest in a failed attempt to hide my hardened nipples, through my now see-through dress.

In that moment I am glad to follow my mawmaw's advice. Always wear clean underwear.

Funny, but true. You don't want to get in an accident and get caught wearing your hole-ly laundry day, emergency granny panties.

No need to be offended you know you all have and wear them. I'm willing to bet my next paycheck that most of us wear those when you're out of clean underwear.

It happens to the best of us. It's either that or pulling a Brittany Spears, and you don't want that either.

"Here." Edward says, handing me his comfy, blue, cotton hoodie.

I smile at him in gratitude, pulling it on and zipping it on, before we slid out of the small booth to throw away the trash and head out.

Rosalie's company is just a few streets down so she gets in the driver's seat and head over there.

She parks right in front of the snazzy maroon, brick building, before turning my baby off. Then proceeds to hope out, and run to unlock the door.

She then pulls me through the waiting room, towards the back of the building, to her office. The door is made of stained glass, and has her name plastered on the front of it.

"Do you still fit in a size medium?" She asks as she heads to the door on the right of the room.

"What kind of stupid ass question is that?" I ask, as I zip of the hoodie.

"Just answer the fucking question. " she snaps.

"Yes." I sigh.

"Good, throw this on before you put that on." She says handing me a little pink fucking bag with a fancy name on it.

I groan as I peek inside before walking into the small half bathroom and cleaning myself in her small shower before drying myself once more and sliding everything on.

The black bra lifts up the girls, surprising me with the insane amount of padding it has. The lacy underwear, itches like crazy, but it'll suffice until we get home and I can change.

When I pull on the dark navy blue dress Rosalie threw at me, I feel shocked as I stare at myself in the mirror.

"Oh dear God. I have two asses." I mutter to myself as I realize it's a little tighter at the top than I thought it would be, but the bottom is tight yet loose. The skirt swings when I walk.

It's a thick strapped dress that hits just above the knee.

I'm annoyed by the time I walk out of the small bathroom, I'm more than annoyed. What the heck is Rosalie doing with a dress like this at her office?

I ask her just that when I walk back into her office.

"Why do you have this dress here?"

"Hmm..oh, I went shopping the other day. I picked up some things for you and me, I forgot to take them home. " she replies distractedly.

"It's not a bit tight?" I ask gesturing.

"You look great, now let's go. Mom just called. Dad is out of surgery. He's going to be in observation for an hour and then they're taking him to the room. " she says throwing me a pair of socks.

"What's this?" I ask her.

"I have shoes that go with the dress." She mumbled, pulling out a pair of black booties.

I quickly so as she says as she pulls out some make up.

"Woah, woah. What are you doing?" I asked, shooting up from my seat.

She scoffs, pushing me back into the damn chair.

"It's just mascara, a little bit of concealer and some lipstick. Calm down." She says.

I scoff, as she quickly applied everything and then ran a comb through my hair.

"Are we done?" I ask as I feel her twist my hair.

"There. Now, those old biddies won't have a thing to say." She muttered.

"Who? Memaw and Mawmaw?" I ask.

"No. Aunt Juni and Jackie." She says.

I scoff, rolling my eyes. " Let's go see our dad. Worry about him not the rest of our crazy as family. " I respond, pulling her from the office.

"Wait. Leave your dirty close here. I'll send them in for dry cleaning and have them here in case of emergency. " she says.

I nodded, handed them to her, watching as she puts them into a bag along with her other clothes.

Once we leave her office she quickly locks her office and then leads us all out of the building.

We were about to climb into my car when we hear someone approach us.

"Isabella?"

I stiffen, as I heard who it is.

"Zack. " I reply.

"You look good." He says, scanning me from head to toe.

"You still look like an asshole to me." I snap, nonchalantly.

"Who are your friends?" He asks.

"Not that it's any of your business but that is Edward, and that one over there is Emmett. They're our new bodyguards slash lovers." I say, watching as Emmett and Edward move protectively in front of Rosalie and me.

"Lovers?" He repeated, shocked.

We gotta go." I say, walking to the car and climbing into the driver's seat.

"So, that's the famous Zack." Edward comments as we drive back to the hospital.

"Let's save this conversation for later when we get home, alright? I don't want to get overwhelmed right now." I say as I pull away and head back to the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

It takes us longer for us to get back to the hospital. When we arrive, my mom is pacing, while waiting for us, near the elevator.

"Mom," I call to catch her attention, picking up my pace.

"What's wrong?" I ask as we approach. "Is it dad? What's wrong?" I ask as she starts crying.

"Sweetie, I need you to be really calm for what I am about to tell you." She began.

"Oh God, what happened? What is it?" I ask her.

Instead of telling me she breaks down. Full sobs and all.

"What the fuck is going on?" I press, begin to panic.

"It's not your father." A voice said from behind us.

I sighed, "Then who is it?" I ask, turning around. "Dr. Greene?" I asked, surprised.

I almost bitched out my boss. Gulp. Calm down, Bella. Be calm.

"It's your older brother, Dax." She says.

I felt as if I had just had an ice bucket dumped on me. My mind went completely blank.

"Dax? What do you mean? He was supposed to go in for a bit and then come back. Did something happen?" Rosalie asked.

"He was on his way to the station to clock out when he saw a car swerve into oncoming traffic… when he pulled the person over, the man decided to go down kicking and screaming. Dax is hurt bit he'll be alright." Dr. Greene explained.

"What were his injuries?" I asked.

"He came in with a compound fracture to the clavicle, along some bruising, and a few hairline fractures on his ribs. There was also a superficial laceration on his temple, on his left brow, and another on his lip. He'll be fine, but the fractures to the ribs and clavicle will leave him at home for a couple of weeks." She says.

"Where is he?" I asked nodding.

"Room 271. Floor two" she says.

"Thank you, Dr. I'll see you on Monday. " I say as I press the button to the elevator.

"Did you get all of that?" I asked, pressed the button several more times.

"She lost me at compound." Rosalie said, biting her upper lip.

"He has a broken collarbone, a few broken ribs and cuts to his temple, left brow and lip. I'm going to go see him, you guys go see dad and don't tell him about Dax." I say, as I press the button for the second floor, feeling as someone gets in as well.

"Bella, you need to calm down."

"I'm calm. I'm only checking to see if he's alright." I promised.

The elevator moves quickly up to the second floor.

I quickly pass the nurses station already knowing my way through the small labyrinth that are known as hospital halls.

When I see the room 271, I walk in expecting the worst.

"Bellllaahhh."

My brother is laying there on the bed still doped up on anesthetic. The scene before makes me want to laugh.

"Has Jane been informed?" I ask.

"Nooope"

"Edward, would you mind calling her?" I ask, handing him my phone.

"Not at all." He says, taking my phone and heading into the hall.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Light as a feather.." he crooned.

"Do they have to operate?" I ask, amused.

"Nope." He says, sighing.

"Popped it back in?" I asked.

"Yeaaahhhup…hurt like a bitch too." he mumbled, leaning his head back.

Seems like the pain meds are wearing off.

I laughed as I heard Edward come back into the room.

"Is she on her way?" I asked.

From the way his lips were positioned, I knew she either cussed up a storm or is burning rubber to get down here.

"Yeah, she's a little pissed though." He said.

"Shit, she was supposed to be in Santa Rosa today visiting her mother!" My brother said, shooting into a sitting position on the bed, and hurting himself. "Ahhahaha...my fucking ribs." He groaned.

"Oh god, she's going to kill me." He muttered, slapping his good arm over his face.

That when a noticed his arm. The entire things, was now adorned with dark, beautiful images that combined.

"Daxton, when did you get that sleeve?" I asked, in shocked amusement.

"What? Oh…? Uh.. umm… two months ago?" He stated, trailing to make it sound like a question.

"Have Mawmaw or Pawpaw seen this?" I ask amused.

"No, and they're not going to. Right, squirt?" He says, looking me in the eye, his eyes narrowing at me.

Brown meeting green. His eyes are brown, mine turn green during summer and spring, then hazel in the winter.

"She doesn't need to." A voice spoke from the doorway of the room, causing us both to jump in surprise.

"Shit, you scared me, old man." I snip, as my hand goes to my chest.

"Uh...Colonel. " my brother stutters.

"Yes, Daxton?" The old man says, standing at the foot of the bed.

"Bella has tattoos too!" He says, tattling on me.

"Why you little bastard!" I yell, thwacking him in the thigh.

"I don't care about you getting tattoos. Just don't let your Mawmaw Marie see that. If she does, she'll tear you a new one." He warns, shrugging.

"Squirt, your father is awake now and is asking for you. Go ahead and go, sweetheart. I'll stay here with this bonehead until the doctor comes and discharges him." He promised, shooing me away.

I watch my pawpaw for a moment before nodding in response.

"Call me when Janie get here. I don't want to miss the show." I say laughing.

"Bitch." Dax muttered

I was almost down the hall when I heard my pawpaw thwack my brother, "Boy that is no way to speak to a lady, even if she is your sister." He chastised.

We had just made it onto the elevator, before Edward spoke.

"So, you've got some tattoos." He said, looking down to me, smirking.

"I do.. one is right below my hairline, so small you have to know what you're looking for… and the second one is right here on my hand." I say.

Moving my hair to show him the small blue, black and red spider. Don't judge me. I'm a Marvel Comic geek and I love it. Then, moving my thick moonstone, bohemian ring in my middle finger to show him the little rose and heart.

"I also got this new one two months ago." I muttered moving my wristwatch.

He laughed, shaking his head at me amused. "I have a sleeve too, and am working on getting the other one done." He finally says, moving his collar to show me the beginning of a tattoo.

"That looks awesome, you've got to let me see it." I begged, as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

I always wondered why he always wears long sleeves, now I know.

"Maybe...later." he says, winking at me.

"You need to wear short sleeves more often." I comment, squeezing his biceps, causing him to laugh in response.

"I'll think about it." He allows, smirking again.

_**A/N: . I don't know about you, but I like me a tattooed Edward. Make him a cop, and that's even better. Thanks for the reviews, read, and support! More to come, up next is Bella seeing Charlie. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Quick words: one,.I don't own twilight. Two, the plot and any new characters are mine. Happy readings. **_

When we get to the third floor, Edward inclines his head to the side. Silently telling me to go first.

Rosalie and Emmett are waiting outside of the room, along with Micah and Mary.

"What happened? How's dad?" I ask them.

"He's...you should go in and see him for yourself." Rosalie says.

I notice her eyes a red rimmed, and her cheeks are tear stained. I turn to Micah for affirmation, only to see his eyes lower.

I don't say anything, just head to the door before walking in.

My mother is sitting in the skin colored, leather chair next to the bed. Her hand is holding his, and she's holding a rosary in her other hand, with a bible in her lap.

"How is he?" I ask, lowly.

"He's out of the he gave us quite a scare earlier." She says.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He woke up and we were all talking, joking even. Then suddenly he started getting these blotches on his neck and chest, then he started gasping as if couldn't breathe. Then his eyes turned upward, all white, and he stiffened, shaking uncontrollably. It was so scary." She whispered, crying again.

"He had an allergy," I said. No need to tell her he was having an anaphylactic reaction. "Did the doctor tell you to what he had a reaction to?" I asked, as I pulled the chart and began scanning it.

"I-I can't remember the name...I think he said something about it being a delayed reaction to it." She said, tiredly.

I nodded, well that explained a few things.

Ketamine, one of the drugs in the general anesthesia.

"He'll be alright, mom, don't worry. The doctors here know what they're doing." I soothed.

"Who is staying here the night with him?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I am. I'm his wife, I need to be with him. I-I— he needs me by his side." she says, frantically.

"Mom, don't worry. Ellie can stay with my grandparents. She's almost six, she'll alright. Just don't over exert yourself. If you need anything, anything at all call us. We'll be here as fast as we can." I promised.

"Thank you, baby girl. I know I don't say this enough but, I love you all, and appreciate everything you do for your father and me. Now, don't worry, we'll both be fine." She says, patting my cheek after I hugged her.

"I love you, momma." I whisper, hugging her again.

"I love you too, baby girl. Now, go get some rest so you can come back tomorrow. " she says, slapping my ass and shooing me away.

I laugh as I head towards the door. Opening it and closing it behind me.

They're all waiting there, in the same spot where I left them before I went in to see dad

"If you knew dad had an allergic response to the anesthetic… why didn't you just say so you asshole. Mom got scared something else was happening." I say smacking Micah in the arm.

"What happened, Bella?" Edward asked, placing a hand on my upper arm.

"He had a delayed reaction to one of the drugs within the anesthetic, luckily they caught it before anything bad happened." I say, trying to calm down.

"The Colonel called, Jane got here. Dax has been discharged and she's taking him home. She said to call her later." Rosalie said, smiling.

I nod, disappointed that I missed Jane tear a new asshole in to Dax.

"Well, I guess, we should head home to get some rest. " I say, ready to take my shoes off.

"Yes, let's." They all agreed tiredly.

We all slowly get in the elevator, quietly. I feel almost lightheaded as I think about everything that happened today, though not everything is bad.

That little run in with Zack? Yeah, it hasn't been the first.

I've run into him three times already. Not that I'm worried, I can kick his ass easily since the last time we were in the same room.

For now, I'm only worried about my father, since he is still in the hospital.

On the way home I decided to stop at the Swift's groceries for a bit of groceries and some much needed alcohol. That took all of thirty minutes, since I left everyone in the car.

"So what's for dinner?" Emmett asked, smiling.

"Take out." I mutter pulling into a small Italian restaurant, before pulling out my phone to call.

"Mama Carpino's ItItali Cuisine." The lady answered.

"Hi. Yes, I'd like to get the family pack please." I say

"How many entrees?" The lady asks.

"Three please." I reply, looking down at my lap.

"Which type of soup? You can get two soups." She states.

"The chicken noodle and vegetable, and the meatball soup." I say, remembering the menu.

"Which entrees?" She asks.

"The grilled chicken alfredo, and the shrimp scampi with pasta. " I say.

"Would you like garden salad?" She asks.

"Yes, as well as garlic bread." I say.

"What about dessert? Its complimentary. " she says.

"Panna cota and Cassata." I say.

"Wonderful. It'll be 35.49. Food will be ready in 45 minutes. " she says.

"Great, thank you. " I say, hanging up the phone.

"So I'm going to drive us home, put the groceries away, and pick up the food later." I say, as I pull out of the empty lot.

We were a few miles from my house, when a song I used to sing with Micah, Dax, and Rosalie used to sing in the car when we would go out before we all became adults.

_Anything, Anything_ by _Dramarama_.

It made me miss hanging out with my brothers and Rosalie even more.

"Wait...turn up the volume Bell-ah!" Rosalie gasped excitedly, before she started singing along.

_"Okay what is it tonight?_

_Please just tell me what the hell is wrong_

_Do you want to eat, do you want to sleep, do you want to drown?_

_Just settle down, settle down, settle down_

_I'll give you candy, give you diamonds, give you pills_

_Give you anything you want, hundred dollar bills_

_I'll even let you watch the shows you want to see_

_Just marry me, marry me, marry me_"

She sang happily.

"Oh, I know this song too. We used to sing along with it in high school." Emmett said smirking as he began to sing word for word.

The song continued, making me smile in delight.

"_I got wasted, she got mad_

_Called me names and she called her dad_

_He got crazy and I did too_

_Wonder what I did to you?_"

When the chorus began again, I turned onto the end of the dirty road leading to my house. I let out a tired sigh when we finally reached the gate.

The song was just about to end when my eyes connected with Edward. Surprisingly, he was singing perfectly along with song.

"Anything, anything." He sang, looking directly into my eyes.

Green meeting green, and the world seemed to melt around us.

_**A/N: There you go. Charlie is going to pull through. Thank you to all the readers, people following, and enjoying the story! **_


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you two going to keep staring at one another like idiots or can we go inside the house now?" Emmett asked, officially breaking the connection.

"Emmett!" Rosalie says, thwacking the back of his head.

Edward and I let out a sigh as we get out of the car and follow them towards the house.

"Does the word _privacy_ mean anything to you?" I heard Edward asked Emmett.

"Do you even remember who our mother is? That woman is the reason why Alice came to school all the way in California! Don't you even remember what she does every time we aren't home?" He asked.

"Come on, she's not that bad.." Edward said laughing.

I tried to ignore their words as I stepped onto the porch and unlocked the front door.

I could hear Clementine's meowing and Roofy's little bark.

"Leah?" I called.

"Ooohh uh..yeah?" She called, from the sitting room.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked into the room.

"Oh I was feeling a little stressed so I decided to do some yoga this morning. How'd everything go with your dad?" She asked as she did the downward dog pose.

"He's fine now. He did have an allergic response to Ketamine earlier but he's fine now." I say, as I step out of my shoes and plop down on the sofa.

"Anaphylactic reaction?" She asks, as she sits down on the mat, and moves to stretch her legs out.

I nod quietly, weaving my fingers into my hair. The events of the day, finally taking its toll on me.

"Hey, hey Bella. It's ok. He's going to be alright." She soothed, sitting next to me.

I nod, unable to form any words.

"What happened is she alright?" I hear, as I sit there.

The relief I feel in that moment is so intense that I can't do anything else but cry into my hands.

All of the things I had never told him, seem to make me cry harder. My worries seem to evaporate, and now I can smile in relief, knowing he won't miss anything.

My father is going to be okay. He won't miss walking us down the aisle on the day of our wedding, or meeting our babies once their born.

I don't know how long or at what point Leah left and was replaced by someone else, but I guess it has indeed been a while.

When I finally came down, enough to lift my head up Edward was sitting there next to me, with his arms around me.

After a few calming breaths, he leaned back pulling me with him. His hands soothingly rubbing my arms as we sat there comfortably.

"Thank you,Edward. I know we've only known one another for a week, but you being here with me in this tough time… I-I just want to say thank you, for everything, I mean." I rasp.

"It's nothing actually. I mean, it's what friends would do…" he mutters, but begins saying a few things I don't quite catch before he speaks again.

"Look, I know we've only known each other for a short time but I swear, I'd do anything for you, if you'd let me. I can only hope that one day you feel the same as I do—" he said, before I placed my fingertips on his full lips.

"I do—feel that way about you, I mean." I scrambled to say, giving him a shy smile.

"Really?" He asks, breaking into a wide smile.

"Yes…I thought that it was just attraction, at first, but I can now see it's so much more, now." I say, smiling back.

"Hey, hey, hey now! None of that shit!" Emmett says, once again interrupting us.

We both let out a frustrated sigh.w

"Emmett, you have five seconds to get out of here before I stand up and shove my foot so up your ass, you'll have your testicles in you throat." Edward snaps.

"Now, now. Keep your panties on, Eddie boy. You're just mad that I keep cutting you off." He pipes back.

"Emmett, cut it out. Bells, Micah is here with the take out." Rosalie says, walking to pick up Clementine and walking out.

Emmett gasps, wide eyed as he looks from the door to me. "Are going to let her take your pussy like that?" Emmett asks, smirking.

"Better her than you." I quip back, as I pick up Roofy, before walking out and heading towards the kitchen.

I quickly set Roofy in the playpen and wash my hands, while Micah is already setting the table.

"Hey, squirt. How are you feeling?" He asks, as he pulls out some Chardonnay, Rosé, and a six beers.

"I'll feel better after I drink some wine, and eat some food." I mumbled, plopping down on a chair.

"It finally hit you after you got home, huh." He notes, snapping the cap off of his beer.

"Yup." I respond, taking a large gulp from my rosé.

"Sweetheart, maybe you shouldn't drink so much today. " Micah cautions.

"Why not? Are you two trying to conceive or something?" Rosalie asks, taking a large gulp of her Chardonnay.

That statement causes Mary to start choking on her wine, and Micah to take a bigger sip of his beer.

"...or something .." Mary mutters into her glass as she keeps sipping.

"It is to my best knowledge that alcohol helps in that department. Dax, Ellie and I are all here because our parents love Jack Daniel's and mojitos." I say, taking a bite of my pasta.

"...and that's something we need to know." Rosalie mutters dryly.

"It's true,though. You all remember my sister, Angie? Yeah, she was conceived in the same way..." Mary pipes in, snorting into her wine glass.

"If only…" I sigh.

Truth be told, I wasn't jealous. How can I be of I myself only started seeing someone.

What I am feeling is a craving? May be a longing? That's the best way to describe it. See, even though I have my babies. Pinky, Roofy, and Clementine. I _really_ want a baby.

I want to experience the feeling of realizing that I'm pregnant. Then the excitement of being pregnant, the entire pregnancy process, the whole morning sickness, cravings, bloating, and mood swings.

Then the excitement of going to all the doctors appointments and watching the baby grow, then going to the hospital and having the baby...bring the baby home...

"Bella….?" Micah called, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hmm…? Yes? What happened?" I ask, blinking.

"I asked if having a baby is in your plans anytime soon…?" He says, trailing off.

"Well, I mean, I love babies and their chubby little selves but I think dad would have a coronary if I get pregnant before I'm married." I say, gulping down another mouthful of Rosé.

"Pfft. Oh, please. You actually think our dad cares if we have sex before we get married? New flash, doll. He only cares that we don't fuck around when he is around." Rosalie says, snorting.

"Right...well, unlike you. I'd rather not fuck around with anyone other than my future husband." I snip back. " me out. Can you imagine sleeping with someone who has already slept with that other someone, who has slept with five or six people... you'd be sleeping with like fifty people each time, that right there that...that's disgusting. " I say, wrinkling my nose.

"So, you're really a virgin, Bella?" Micah asks, amused.

"Yes, I am. Can we change the subject now?" I ask, embarrassed.

"Micah Joel Swan! Leave your sister alone." Mary chastises, smacking his arm.

"Ay-ah ow! Damn it woman, quit hitting me!" He says, wincing as he rubbed the spot Mary hit on his arm.

"Serves you right." I pipe in, watching with a smirk.

"So, Edward...why did you decide to be a cop?" Micah asks, chugging down some more beer.

"Well, because my father was a cop too, after he died I decided to follow in his footsteps." Edward replies, after he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"And you…?" Micah asked Emmett.

"I'm a firefighter." Emmett says, shrugging and chugging his beer nonchalantly.

"How long have you two been working?" My blabbermouth of a brother asks.

"I have a bachelor's degree in law enforcement and another degree in criminal science, and forensic science. I started working officially as a police officer three and a half years ago." Edward says.

Micah nods back impressed, to be honest I'm a bit impressed myself. I didn't know you needed any type of degrees to become a cop.

That's probably why they say, 'don't judge a book by its cover.' My own stupidity amuses me.

"I just have a bachelor's for fire science. I've been working since I was twenty two. I graduated a year earlier and went immediately to begin studying fire science. " Emmett says, studying.

"I'm full. I think I'm going to go to the den to watch a movie or something. " I say, picking up Roofy and Clementine, before setting them on the ground.

Then picking up my plate and wine glass and taking to the sink before washing them, and placing them on the dry rack.


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: Be warned. Some of y'all may not like the turn the story is about to take... Enjoy. _**

I must have fallen asleep in the den because next thing I hear is Micah screaming.

"Bella, Pinky has escaped! We can't find her! Help!"

That causes me to shoot up and run out of the den like my ass was on fire.

"What do you mean Pinky is gone?" I yelled.

"Well…, Emmett went outside to take a call and.. I guess, he left the door opened…" Micah explained trailing off.

'_Emmett fucking Cullen has just made my shit list.'_ I thought angrily.

"Bella Marie, hey calm down. Pinky is fine." Rosalie says pointing out to the back porch.

We all turned to see Emmett sitting in the reinforced porch swing, with Pinky cradled in heavily muscled arms.

"Aww… I think I'm in love. " Rosalie mutters entranced.

I snort, before beginning to sing loudly. It causes both Clementine and Roofy to sprint towards me, stopping at my feet. I continue to project, watching out the window amused. _**(A/N: I don't know if this actually works. I think it only works with herd animals **_

Note, that a friend of mine told me that singing or projecting a call towards them is better than just calling them over to where you are. Or using their toys, and Roofy's whistle. It captures their attention faster. I'll tell you that.

I silently watched amused as Pinky suddenly springs from Emmett's arms onto the swing, and onto the porch floor, and towards the house, and through the opened patio doors.

She catches him by surprise, which in turn causes him to jump up a foot in the air. The motion jerks the swing backward, and causes the chains to pop with a 'plunk, plunk' then crash to the ground with Emmett on top of what's left of the swing.

"Whoops" I mutter, picking up Pinky as she stops at my feet, before retreating to the kitchen to feed my babies, with Roofy and Clementine trailing happily behind me.

"Oh shit. Damn it, if the Colonel finds out that the swing has broken, he's going to blow a fucking gasket." Micah says, in shocked amusement, running out to help Emmett up.

That porch swing? Pawpaw put various swings around the porch when great nana Marie lived here with them. She died a few months after we all left for college.

I miss that old woman, my family says I'm a carbine copy of her. I tend to wonder, why?

The first thing I did when I walked into the room was check the time on the clock in the oven.

Then I proceed to put my babies into the playpens. Yes, Pinky get one on her own since she is the oldest, and Clementine doesn't like sharing with anyone else besides Roofy, why I don't know.

"What are you going to do?" Mary asks, walking in sleepily.

"I feel like eating some Great Nana Marie's double chocolate chip brownies." I say as I begin to pull out the ingredients.

"Oh, I guess I'll leave you to it then." She says, before cooing at Pinky and picking her up.

Once everything was laid out I began working. Focusing solely on my brownies.

Forty-five minutes later, I pull them out of the oven.

I don't hear when Edward walks into the kitchen. So, imagine my surprise when I pull out the scorching sheet pan of brownies and drop them in surprise.

I marvel at the wonderful sight set before me.

Standing before me is a freshly showered Edward, in a fucking tank top and lowly hung pajama bottoms. I can fucking see his entire tattoos, except the part on his chest that was hidden.

Ever since I'd met Edward, it was like I was back in freshman year of high school. Not that much has changed though, I'm still a virgin, and lacking in that particular field of experience.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" He asks rushing towards me.

I was so entranced by the beautiful ink designs that adorned his muscular muscles. I was salivating, in more ways than one, and could only stand there staring like a complete moron.

Fuck me if I'm not. Were his biceps always that big. They're almost as big as Emmett's.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned

"I-I...yeah, I-I am fine." I stutter, blinking back into reality.

I had to check myself to see if I inflicted any injuries to myself. Luckily, I didn't, well, my ego doesn't count.

"Do I smell some chocolate baked goods?" Emmett asked, walking into the kitchen, with his nose in the air.

Edward quickly took the oven mit from me before picking up the sheet pan of unharmed Great Nana Marie's double chocolate chip brownies.

He sets them down on top of the cooling rack I set atop the counter.

I take a tentative step before searing pain shoots up my left leg. When I look down I notice small pieces of glass on the floor.

My automatic reaction is to lean onto the counter and check my injured foot.

As soon as I lift it I pull out a large piece of glass from it.

"Emmett, get me the first-aid kit from the bottom right cabinet door please." I say, as I point to it with right hand while using my left hand to hold a napkin to it.

"Who fucking broke something and didn't clean it up?" I mumbled angrily.

"Here." Edward says, setting the kit down as Emmett checks to make sure there wasn't any glass left in my foot.

There weren't, luckily.

After he put some antibiotic ointment on and around the wound, he wrapped my foot in a small bandage.

I then proceeded to hop off of stool Edward plopped me on before.

"I think I've had enough action for today. I'm going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning." I say limping away to my room.

The next morning, I woke up feeling overheated.

My body _ached_ as if I had gone back to taking my classes at the gym near the hospital. Not that my schedule allowed it.

Now I'm getting flashes of memories from last night and the terrifying dread and panic that settle within me. Now, I'm scared to even move an inch.

Then suddenly as if a wave washed over me. I remembered everything that happened last night. How Rosalie and Mary, came into my room bringing wine and a plateful of brownies, stating that we need time to ourselves, to relax. Then later coaxed me to the den. Judging by the fact that I'm stark naked! Well, I guess it worked a little too well.

Now, I'm trying to gather the strength to final sit up on the bed, but my head keeps spinning.

"Oh...my head." I moan, finally cracking my eyes open, only to realize that I'm not in my room but in the bed in the fucking den.

Yeah, I should explain why there is a bed in here. Well, Pawpaw being the rather old fart that he is, decided he didn't want to sleep upstairs anymore and fixed the den up to be a studio apartment of sorts.

Now, I'm mad at myself for not fucking taking it out.

'_Think Bella, do you really think if a bed wasn't here, it would've stopped you from doing this?'_ My inner bitch snarked.

'_Not now.'_ I snapped back.

I blink twice, thrice, maybe even four times before I finally take a look at the body next to mine.

String muscle build, tattoos on both arms, well one and a half, and coppery bronze hair. It confirmed, I, Bella Swan was no longer a virgin, and I didn't know whether to cry or be mad about this fact.

He groans too, "oh god, what...Bella?... how… are you..? Where are we…? What happened?" He asks sitting up too.

"We're in the den. Yes, I'm naked… and I don't really think you need me to explain what exactly happened last night." I state, hugging the thick wool blanket to my chest.

"Hey Bella, what's for… oh my god! My eyes! I'm blind! Get me some brain bleach! Ahh, the horror!" Micah cries, covering his eyes.

Crap, and now everyone will know.

Why do bad things keep happening to me?


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/n: ok so, I've made a big mistake. There is no fucking way Renee and Charlie can be the ages that Ive put, for two reason. One, their oldest is fucking 28 years old! How in the world are they going to be 38 and 36! Jeez. I feel so dumb! Two, Charlie was seventeen and Renee was fifteen when Micah was born. I'm am so so sorry for my stupidity. They're actually 45 and 47. Just add four to five years to all the adults. Sorry again. These kids are driving me crazy. Anyway, happy readings**_!

As soon as Micah runs out of the room I'm wrapping a blanket around my body and quickly grabbing my clothes before heading to the bathroom.

I want the ground to open up so I can crawl in there and hide.

Embarrassment is putting it lightly, mortification is more likely, as I stand with my back to the thick door.

I'm pretty sure I'm a few seconds away from hyperventilating.

Until now, I wasn't entirely anything had happened last night. That is until I looked down towards my legs there caked in brownish red dried blood, right in between my thighs.

There's no going back now.

The soreness didn't leave my stiff muscles, even after I turned up the hot water. I think I spent a longer time than usual in the shower.

Eventually my sore, stiff muscles relaxed, allowing me to be able to get out of the shower.

Still, I took my time dressing in the extra clothes I keep down here in the towel cabinet in case of emergency. Like coming home too tired after a long shift and crashing out in this specific room.

When I finally walked out, Micah is pacing in the kitchen while Mary is cooking breakfast.

"Squirt, how are you feeling?" He asked, concerned.

"Sore, tired, sleepy…" I say, ignoring everything else.

"No, _how_ do you _feel_? " Mary asks, her eyes going down.

I sigh, not really wanting to answer but already knowing that they'll pester me if I don't. "I'll be alright… Where's Rosalie, and the rest of them?" I ask, lowering myself onto the stool, wincing slightly.

"Hmm… oh, uhh… after you went to shower Emmett and Edward received a call from their mom, I think. Anyway, it seems their younger sister is here in town. They went to pick her up.. is that alright?" Micah asked, as he eyed me concerned.

"You know, you're going to make one hell of a fucking doctor, someday." I muttered, sarcastically, ignoring his question.

"Hmm…what was that?" He asks.

"Oooh.. nothing. It's not a problem. She can go stay with Jasper." I say.

"Jasper? As in your cousin, that Jasper?" Mary asks.

"The one and only. My guess is that if she's here...then he must be here too, since they've been fucking around for almost a year now. He has an apartment in the middle of town, I'm certain she's going to want to stay there." I say, as I take the mint tea Mary has set before me, in my favorite 'kiss the nurse' mug, on the counter.

"He's too old for her then. How old is the girl?" Micah asked, as he bit into his begal and drink some coffee.

"She's the same age as me. Jasper is a year older than Edward." I say, giving him a side glance.

"Wait...if Jasper is twenty-seven. Then Edward is twenty-six. What the fuck?! Why would you go out with a man who is five or six years older than you?" He asked.

"Need I remind you that I am going to be twenty two in September. Besides, while the fuck do you think you are to tell me who I can or can't date? Mary is two years older than me. You are twenty eight almost twenty-nine. You're the last person who should be fucking talking!" I snap, downing the scalding liquid before leaping off the stool and heading back to bed.

"Watch my babies. Momma isn't feeling to good right now!" I call over my shoulders.

I was going to go to my room but after realizing I was to soar to waddle my way up the stairs, I decided to go back to the den, or as I call it now, the scene of the crime.

Mumbling to myself as I peeled off the bloodied sheets and threw them into the washing machine to soak before I washed them.

I then spent the rest of the day laying in the freshly made bed in the den, with the radio playing angry music.

My family knew to stay away when I did this. Sadly, we had guests. Nosy ones at that.

My inner bitch was dying to come out and play but I can let her loose on poor innocent bystanders. That is what the basement is for. Now, now, calm your titties down. I converted it into a gym, complete with a sauna and shower.

The question now is whether or not I want to go down there or not. I don't get to decide, since Pinky comes charging into the room and hides under the bed.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled, as a poodle charged into the room behind her.

"Maisie, no!" The feminine voice said.

"Bella?" She says shocked.

"Alice." I reply, smiling at her.

"Oh my god! How've you been?" She asks as Cujo tried to take a snap at Pinky.

"Great. Awesome. Now, get Cujo away from my baby before I throw it out of my house." I reply, in the same cheery tone.

"Oh. Hey, Maisie, no!" She says, as she whistles.

Her dog is a fucking poodle that's more hair and fluff than dog. She is Maltese, with long sandy brown long hair. Alice likes to torture the poor thing by braiding his or her hair.

"I told you not to bring her." Jasper says, as he walks into the room, and picks up Cujo.

"Hey Jazzy boy." I greet as I grab Pinky and hug her to my chest.

"Hey, Baby Bell, sorry for scaring Porky." He says, rubbing her head lovingly, as Cujo tries to snip at Pinky.

Jasper quickly moves back before flicking Cujo lightly on the nose.

"Knock it off, Mais." He chastises.

"Here, I'll put her back in her carrier. It was nice seeing you again Bella. Talk later?" She asks.

"Sure." I say, smiling at her.

Jasper and I stand there silently as she walks back towards the kitchen. When she is out of the room he turns to me, and inclines his head.

"How are you really doing, Bells?" He asks, as I sit down on the bed.

"I-I don't know. I'm feeling so many things at once. I fucking know that I just met him, but I think I'm falling for him." I finally say, hugging Pinky a little tighter.

She moves a little in my arms and lays her head on my arm, her little wet snout rubbing my arm.

"I know how you feel. I've felt that way since the first day I crashed into Alice in San Francisco." Jasper says, smiling goofily.

"Yeah,no shit. I was there when you fucking almost crushed her with your giant ass. I had to roll you off of her." I snorted.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up, Bells. At least I didn't fucking meet her after getting arrested." He quips back.

"Shut the fuck up, Jazz. I was detained not arrested, there is a fucking difference." I snip back.

"Oh, I know." He says, chuckling.

A throat clearing from the doorway, causes us to sober up.

"Oh, hey. Edward, what's up?" Jazz asks, nodding to him in acknowledgement.

"Alice wants to know where the dog's leash is." He says.

Jasper nods, quickly getting up. "I'll go help her look for it. Otherwise she won't find it." He says, walking out.

"We'll finish talking later, alright Bells." He says, giving me a quick smile before leaving.

As soon as Jasper leaves the room is submerged in an uncomfortable silence.


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: I don't own twilight or any of its characters . Stephenie Meyer does. _**

"So…" Edward says, standing near the door.

"You left." I say simply, feeling the hurt I felt earlier suddenly rear its head.

"I-I didn't want to but Emmett and my mother were worried that something had happened to Alice, since she wouldn't answer her damn phone, so we had to go check on her." He explained, nervously.

"Ahhh-huhhh… you should know that I'm not mad at you, I'm just confused." I say.

"I just want you to know that I am sorry for how everything has happened. I know this isn't going to undo anything, but if it helps I was a virgin too, and even though I remember snippets of everything, I do wish I could remember it all." He states sitting down next to me.

It does help a lot to know he didn't run away like a coward. I truly do hope this ends up leading somewhere.

"Did you drink too?" I asked, confused

"Err… yeah. After you went up to your room, Micah said he felt like playing a game of cards and invited Emmett and I to play. Unfortunately, since my brother was playing, he got the idea to drink whenever someone said a specific word. I can't remember which word, though. The rest gets hazy after the fourth or fifth game." He explained.

"I think Micah just wanted to get shitfaced and forget everything that happened yesterday." I comment, sighing.

Damn, yesterday must've taken a toll on everyone not just us, but the entire family.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. Not just for how it happened but for _everything_ else. I know we spoke on the phone, and I told you everything but it wouldn't feel right without apologizing properly to you face." He says.

I stared at him for a moment before setting Pinky on the bed next to me. She, of course, decided to begin trotting around the bed happily, letting out a happy snort every now and then.

"Ok. I understand. At least I hope I do. I just want you to realize that I'm the person you want to play with. I need one hundred percent honesty, I need you to communicate with me, and most of all, I need you to trust me. If you can't give me that then there's no point in taking this further. As much attraction and other feelings that I have for you." I state, looking into his eyes.

"I can do that." He says, smiling at me.

"Good to know." I reply, rubbing Pinky's head as she finally plopped down next to me after tiring herself out.

"So,where does this leave us?" He asks, staring down at Pinky, who is snoring lightly now.

"At the beginning of whatever this is." I say deadpanned, before laughing at his 'seriously?' expression.

"Hey, Bells, Aunt Becky just called. She said that she and Uncle Jack are going to go back home. It seems like something happened with the case Uncle Jack." Micah said, walking into the room.

"Mary wants to know if she can play with Pinky." He adds, staring at her sleeping form.

"She's can go ahead and get her but since she just tired herself running on the bed. I don't think she'll want to play." I say, rubbing her little head lovingly.

He nods, before he picks her up and leaves again.

I shrug amused, before laying down on the bed.

"So, what now?" He asks.

"Now, I'm going to go back to sleep. Since yesterday and the better part of today took their toll on me." I say, turning around to lay on my stomach before pulling the thick afghan over myself until it cover my head.

"Would be alright if I crashed on the couch?" He asks me, tiredly.

"Hmm..? Oh, yeah. Knock yourself out. I don't mind." I mutter back, sleepily.

I was more asleep than awake when something suddenly occurred to me.

"Hey, Edward. Does this mean we're exclusively seeing each other now?" I asked, lifting my head up to look at him.

"I honestly hadn't thought of that. What do you say? Are you ready to be my one and only special girl? My girlfriend?" He asks, giving me a tired smile.

"I say, let's go for it. I'm pretty sure after this week we'll be so busy we'll hardly talk. Especially when we both live on opposite sides of the country. Not to mention we have a three hour difference." I mumbled.

"I'm sure we'll find time. I promise, I will find time for you." He vowed.

"Alright, handsome. Then I guess we shall see." I finally say, before my exhaustion pulls me into a deep sleep.

I wake up an hour later to a little orange fur ball cuddling next to me.

"How in the…." I asked as the orange fur ball cuddled closer to my side.

The light snoring that came from the couch made me snap to the noise.

Edward laid there in a pair of gray sweatpants, and a gray tank top. His sleeves once again showing as he laid on the overstuffed couch on his stomach.

I was so mesmerized by the art on his arm I almost missed the familiar light sandy brown ball of fur sleeping on his chest.

The sight before me had my insides stirring, and I'm not entirely sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"What's wrong?" He asked sleepily.

"Nothing. I just have never seen Roofus do that with anyone other than me or my brother Dax. It's cute." I say, as Clementine purrs.

"I didn't think anything of it when he kept rubbing his nose and paw on my hand. I just picked him up. He's the one who curled up on my chest." He rasped.

"Thank you, he's a little brat sometimes, and only stays with who he wants. " I say, smiling lovingly at my little rugrat.

"It's nothing. My sister's dog has his own room in her apartment. This is nothing." He says amused.

"I heard that." Alice called through the doorway.

"Well, you know what they say about eavesdroppers." He calls back.

"That they never hear anything good of themselves!" She calls back.

"Alright, pix. Leave Edward alone." Emmett interrupted, moving her from the doorway.

"You know, for once I'm actually glad for Emmett's interruptions." Edward says, amused.

"Me too." I whisper, as we grin at each other.


	27. Chapter 27

We spent the rest of the day watching some movies and a weird sitcom that was on the television.

I was too tired to do much else. If anyone else had a problem with it, I didn't know about it or care for that matter.

I'm usually very welcoming when it comes to people in my home, but due to the week I had had, and my ribs still healing I was nothing but a couch potato, if I am being honest.

Come Sunday morning, I was feeling better, almost completely like myself.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" He asks, as we laid on the bed, watching _A Nightmare Before Christmas_.

"Mmm...do I have to change?" I ask, attempting to move but wincing when there was a twinge in my ribs.

He laughs, shaking his head amused. "No, beautiful, you can stay in your sweats and t shirt. I don't mind. I'll even go like this if you wish." He offers, gesturing to his gray sweats and muscle shirt.

"Put on a shirt. " I mutter, pouting.

Those muscles are now my property. No one else can see them.

He chuckles nodding before he pulls a baby blue shirt over his head. Officially covering some of his tattoos.

"Are you planning on putting on a bra?" He asks.

I shrug, mussing Roofy's head.

"Bella." He says, sighing.

"Your loss." I say as I pull one on quickly after I sit down before standing up.

"Where do you want to go?" He asks.

"Let's see...there's a Denny's two miles away. A Richie's Diner, about half a mile out, and if you want something else there's Olivia's Bar & Grill, that is about five minutes away." I list, thinking of the food.

"Which has the best pancakes?" He asks.

"Hmm… well if you really want good pancakes Richie's has pretty good ones. They put vanilla in theirs." I say, stepping into my slip ons.

"Let's go then." He says.

"Let's." I say, as I pull up my hair into a high ponytail.

Putting Clementine and Roofy in their playpen as we head through the kitchen.

We were just headed out the front door when we hear someone following us.

"Where two ya headed?" Alice asks.

"Out." Edward mumbles annoyed.

"Don't be mean." I say, smacking his bicep. "We're headed out for breakfast, and a quick stop at the target. We'll be back later." I say smiling.

"Oh ok." She says.

"Keep Cujo away from my babies, Alice. I'm serious, if something happens to them, any of them, it'll be the last time you can bring her here. " I say.

"Oh, Bella. The last three times were accidental." She says.

"Whatever. If your fucking _dog_ bites Pinky, injures Roofy, or even looks at Clementine. I'll kick _your_ _ass_. I don't even care if my cousin gets mad. Do you understand?" I asked, ignoring her shocked expression.

"Calm down, Bells." Jasper says, appearing suddenly.

"I am calm." I reply giving him dry smile. "Keep Cujo in the room your staying in, if not your ass can go back to your apartment. I mean it, Jasper. I'll kick your ass too." I promised.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, Maisie is in her crate again." He says, nonchalantly.

"She better be." I threatened, as I make my way towards my car.

Once inside Edward barely had time to close the door, before I threw the car in reverse.

It was quiet on the way to Richie's, when we do get there, we both quickly exit the car and meet at the front before walking into the restaurant, hand in hand.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" He asks, after we sit in a booth.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I say, scanning the menu.

"Welcome to Richie's Diner. What can I get ya kids today?" An elder waitress asks.

"Ummm.. I'll have an orange juice and a fruit punch." I say, looking at the menu.

"Got it, doll. What about you, handsome?" She asks, turning towards Edward.

"I'll have a coffee, please." He replies, giving her a tentative smile.

"I'll be right back with those." She says, quickly walking towards the back.

"Two juices?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah. The orange juice will really wake me up and the fruit punch is to go with the food." I explain, shrugging.

When the lady comes back with our drinks, she takes our orders and retrieves back into the kitchen.

When I finish drinking my orange juice, I end up having to go to the bathroom twice before our food comes.

I ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with a plateful of cheese fries.

Edward ordered something called a breakfast platter. It comes with a plate of pancakes, another plate of eggs, hash brown potatoes, bacon and sausage.

The meal is quiet, only the clinking of silverware and occasional chewing noises are passed in between.

We're on our way back home when I realized it was now after twelve.

"Edward, when exactly is your flight back home?" I ask, as I drive onto the dirt path.

"Around three." He mutters looking out the windows.

"It's almost twelve." I mutter, sadly.

"I know. Don't worry, we'll make it work. I promise." He says, grabbing my hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"I know. I'm just going to miss you." I sigh, as I turn off the car.

Emmett is waiting on the porch, pacing anxiously.

"Something is wrong." I say, looking towards Edward.

He nods, as we both unbuckle and get out, rushing towards the porch to see what happened.


	28. Chapter 28

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Edward calls as we quickly walked towards the porch.

"Edward. Where the fuck have you been?" He asks, anxiously.

"We went out for breakfast. What's going on?" Edward asked.

Emmett's blue eyes staring into Edward's anxiously.

"Mom called. She's fucking mad as fuck." He finally says.

"What happened now?" Edward asks, tiredly.

"Someone crashed her. She's in the hospital. Don't worry. It's just a broken hip and a dislocated shoulder, she'll be fine. Carlisle is worse for wear. He has a broken leg and arm, a broken collarbone bone, and ribs on his left side." He says.

"Who called you if both your parents were involved?" I ask, surprised.

"My aunt Olivia. My mother's younger sister. She's a few years older than me." Emmett says.

"Let's go get around things ready and head to the airport, maybe we can get an earlier flight." Edward says.

I see them both nod to one another before Edward turns to look at me.

Without saying another word he pulls me into a tight, intimate hug.

I can feel as he kisses the top of my head before I hear him whisper to me.

"I'm sorry, our weekend ended like this. I'll try to call you when we land, or when we know how my mother is, alright." He whispers.

"Ok, just promise you'll be safe." I mutter into his chest.

"I will." He replies, " I call you later ok?" He says.

I can only nod in response before he leans down and presses his lips tenderly into mine.

A half hour later, they leave. Taking Alice and Cujo with them.

I can't seem to move as Rose and I stare at Jasper's disappearing SUV.

Rose asks if I want to go inside and have some wine. I decline, before I walk over to the swing and sat on the porch swing lightly swinging back and forth, lost in thought.

"You do know everything is going to be alright, right?"

I sigh, ignoring the annoying pest now sitting next to me.

"You can ignore me." He says.

"Micah, please. After the week I've had...don't I deserve some sort of break?" I ask, tiredly, as he hands Roofy over to me.

"You do." He agrees. "So, why not go back inside and into the den? You can sleep in there, and I'll even make sure you're left alone." He suggests, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I sigh.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go inside so you can have a piece of the sub Dax and Jane brought and then go get some rest." He says.

I smile, holding Roofy to my chest as we both walk inside.

We quickly made over way over to the kitchen, as Mary cut the sub. Jane is setting the table, setting out three bottles Pinot Noirs, Chardonnay and Cotes-du-Rhone.

I simply plop down into the chair, hugging Roofy to my chest.

"Here." She sets down ham, roast beef and bacon club before me.

"It looks gross." I state, wrinkling my noise.

"Just eat it." She orders, serving me some wine.

"No, thank you. I'll just drink some soda or juice." I state, remembering the headache I had all day yesterday.

She sighs, drinking the bit she poured before going into the fridge and snatching a can of Sprite before pouring it into a glass and setting it before me.

"No problem, Miss. Bella." She said, smiling at me.

I shook my head in amusement before ripping off a piece of roast beef and feeding it to Roofy.

He smelled it before tearing into the piece, happily chewing it. After he swallowed it he licked his lips and nuzzling my chest with his wet little nose. Silently asking for more.

"Don't give him too much, Bella." Jane says, looking at me.

I nod, sneaking him another small piece before I walk to the playpen and set him in there next to Clementine. He whimpers once before he goes to play with her.

I smile before washing my hands and heading back to the table.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asks.

"Like a woman." Rose mutters, sighing happily.

"Tired." I say, as I pick up my sandwich and take a big bite.

"So, I heard." Jane replies.

Though I'm not sure who she's talking to.

"Leave her alone, Jane." Dax says, drinking from his can of Coke.

"Oh, sourpuss." She complains, officially letting the conversation die.

We all ate quietly after that.

After we finished eating my sister and my sister in laws shooed me away, later dragging the playpen into the den.

"I think Mary wants to keep Pinky. " Micah says, showing me a picture of her cuddling with my baby.

"Buy her one." I say, laughing at his face.

"No, we're both away from home most of the time, when do you suppose she'll be able to take care of it?" He asks.

"Well, get it, and leave it here. I can afford it, and Pinky gets a little playmate." I suggest.

"I'll think about it. Let me talk to Mary first. " he says.

"Alright." I say, shrugging carelessly as I rubbed Roofy's sleeping form along with Clementine.

"If you don't want one get me a teacup Maltese." I say, smirking.


	29. Chapter 29

"Brat." He calls, laughing his ass off as he walks out of the den.

Then, I'm left with my thoughts once more. I spoke to my father earlier today, he said he was feeling good as new. He doesn't even remember having the allergic reaction to the anaesthetic.

No surprise there, since he was given enough medications to put him under for two days. With him officially being out of the woods, I can now calm down.

No more worries. Well there are worries but none about my dad if he follows the instructions for at home care.

I can finish watching the movie Edward and I started earlier.

"Oh, Bella," Jane calls.

"Yes?" I call back.

I see it before I hear it. Mary is with her along with Rose, and oh my god they have wine with them.

Damn it. I can't escape now.

The sudden ringing coming from my phone. I quickly crawl across the bed, accidentally banging my knee on the bedside table as I reach for it.

"Son of a bitch!" I cry, as the throbbing pain collides with it, and pain radiates all over my knee.

"Hello? Bella?" I can hear Edward call, but I am too busy rubbing my throbbing knee in crazy anger.

"Hello?" I finally answer, my jaw clenched to avoid screaming.

"Are you...okay, beautiful?" He asks, worried.

"Yes. I am. I just hurt myself." I reply, slowly.

I can hear all three of the girls laughing their asses off by the door. So, I flip them the bird, scowling at them while still rubbing my now sore knee.

"You bitches better hide!" I threaten as I watch them leave.

I sigh, "I'm fine now. How are your parents?" I ask, turning my attention back to him.

I can hear the tired sigh he lets out before speaking, "Better than earlier. My mom is a little angry that Alice told her we now have girlfriends that she hasn't met but she's hoping that she'll be able to come with us next time we go down to visit, " he responds.

"_Is that your new girlfriend? Let me talk to her! I __**want**_ _to talk to her!" _I hear, what I can only assume is Edward's mother.

I can hear another sigh before he speaks again. "Bell, she wants to talk to you. Would you mind calming down this crazy woman before she drives me berserk?" He asks, amused, as I hear a consecutive amount of slaps.

I lose count after seven, however, and end up letting out an embarrassing snort, and begin giggling as I hear Edward curse.

"I love hearing you laugh." he says,

"Give her the phone, Edward, before you lose an arm." I gently command, giggling.

"Fine. You asked for it, beautiful. " he says, receiving another slap. "_Ouch! Quit slapping the same spot!"_ He murmurs.

_"Give me that phone and I'll stop."_ She snarls back.

I laugh again, "Give the phone to your mom before she hits you with her cast instead of her good hand." I say again.

I see Roofy lift his head up before moving away from Clementine only to place his butt on her head. That snort that comes out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. She just fell asleep. " Edward says laughing amused.

"What?" I say confused.

"Since she's been in quite a lot of pain, the doctor that looking after her has put a button here that releases morphine. My mom, however, has a high tolerance for pain so I'm supposed press it if her heart rate starts spiking up. She'll be alright though." He explained.

"What about Carlisle?" I asked, remembering the awesome doctor who mended my fractured ribs.

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story, following it, and reviewing it. I ask all of you with little kids, teens and children alike to please be careful while traveling. Trigger warning! There is death in this chapter, not to any major characters. **_

_**Any who, on with the story. Happy readings!**_

"He's —He'll be alright. I was told their main concern was the massive head injury he received, aside from the cuts he received from the glass after getting t boned. It hit my mother's side. It's a miracle she's even alive, the fact that she was alert when she was brought in, proves it. My aunt just wanted us to come home because one of us had to sign for my mom's treatment." He explains.

"So, no brain swelling or bleeding? How bad was the trauma?" I asked, concerned.

"I believe it's a concussion. He had an MRI done right after he was brought in. He doesn't have any signs of bleeding, or blurry vision. His head does hurt but it's from the blow." He said.

"Hmm. Wait, why did they have to put hum under then?" I ask confused.

"Well, because after the firefighters got there, he was trying to help them get my mother out but he just kept getting in the way. His blood pressure was way beyond normal, it was 168/80. They had to sedate since they worried he'd have a stroke., or heart attack." He explained.

"Is he alright, now?" I ask worried.

"I—I honestly don't know. They keep having to check his blood pressure. It's not stable yet." He muttered.

"Maybe you should go tell him that your mother is going to be alright. That might help." I suggested. "Who is with him?" I ask.

"Emmett. " he says.

"You might want to switch places." I suggest laughing, as he chuckles.

"I'll go do just that." He confirms.

"Good, now I'll let you go, since I have to work at seven in the morning. " I say yawning.

"Oh, yes of course. Goodnight, beautiful. Sweet dreams, my love." He says.

"Goodnight handsome, I'll call you as soon as I can tomorrow. " I say, before we both hang up.

_The next day:_

I have never had something test my patience like today did.

It was like Murphy's Law seemed to be going out of it's way today. Why? I have no idea.

First, I woke up to Roofy's itty bitty barks, and Clementine's hissing. It was going to be one of those days I could sense it.

That happened at five in the morning.

Then, I had to go to the laundry room to get a pair of clean scrubs for me to wear since Roofy puked over the first ones I laid out before I showered, causing me to end up with a crimson red shirt and grey scrub pants.

Around twelve in the afternoon, nine victims that were involved in a three car collision.

Three toddlers, three women, and three men. I recognized them immediately by their facial features,along with their parents.

It was Victoria and her husband, James, along with their two babies.

Treating them was the hardest thing, I'd ever had to do.

James with a massive head and neck injury, cuts and burns from the seat belt, along with a badly broken leg.

He was immediately taken into surgery for his leg. Since everything else was minor.

Victoria had a broken collarbone, and a dislocated shoulder, along with some contusions to her forehead and right cheek.

Their babies seemed to be alright. Clean bill of health and some soiled diapers.

The next victim was Jenda Holmes, a sixteen year old, who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She wasn't wearing her seat belt.

When the wreckage happened, apparently she flew out of one of the vehicles, flew several feet, landing several feet away.

She had internal bleeding, several broken bones, and her brain was swollen and bleeding. After she was brought in she kept going into cardiac arrest. After the fifth time she didn't make it.

The person she was with was a seventeen year old male, Jeremiah Hollander. He too wasn't wearing a seat belt. He was pinned to the car after the collision, suffered from a heart attack.

In the end, the last family all past away from internal injuries. The little girl was six, reminded me of Ellie with her dark brown curls, and small dimples. Her parents died at the scene, having been t boned by the car with the teens.

I have always tried to desensitize myself from these particular scenes, but we have never had this many victims in this type of situation before. Much less two teens dying before.

I'm pretty sure no one was able to stomach, eating. I really needed a break, and some alcohol after that.

Vickie was able to go being discharged, having called her mother and James' to inform them of the situation.

I can still hear the cries of all the families who lost their loved ones today.

Seeing this, I suddenly thought about Edward. What if this to something? What if we end up married and something like this happens? I don't think I can handle seeing him like this.

By the time the late afternoon came I had a killer migraine, and ended up having to go home an hour before my usual time, since I started throwing up.

I barely made it home and up the stairs before I took a strong painkiller, closed all the drapes shut, pulled everything off before collapsing in my bed.

I don't remember waking up to eat but judging empty plate and glass on my night stand, I knew I had eaten.

_Three and a half months later_:

"When exactly are you going to bring that young man you met over again?" Mawmaw asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be asking about your son?" I ask amused.

"He's fine. I just called him." She answers, sipping her coffee.

"Mawmaw, honestly. He comes to visit when he can, but you have to understand, he's a police officer. He doesn't always have time." I reply, drinking lemon water.

"Why are you drinking that nasty looking water?" She asks, eyeing my glass.

"My stomach has been bothering me. I lt helps." I say, shrugging, as Millie comes and nuzzled my ankle with her wet nose.

Yes, Micah got me the black and white teacup Maltese named Millie and a gray teacup kitty named Smokey. I was thrilled until I asked them why.

Mary and he bought a teacup oinker named Wilber, which they left after my care. Now my family thinks I'm running a farm.

Worth it though. Pinky now has a buddy to play with and Roofy now has a buddy too, plus Clementine too.

It's a great thing I buy all their food and stuff at Costco, if not, I'd go crazy.

"Must you allow those things around the house?" She asks.

"Mawmaw, they're all babies. I can't let them outside, they can get hurt. Just look at this face do you want this little thing to be hurt?" I ask, lifting Millie and handing her to Mawmaw.

MIllie quickly licks her face. That's right, make her love you Millie dear.

"I guess you're right. Now, I'd like to know, is your boyfriend coming down this weekend?" She asks, enthusiastically.

"Yes, all his family is. Jasper is coming too, since their little sister is going out with him." I reply.

"Will you be working?" She asked.

"I will be working the Friday night shift, so no. I won't be working Saturday but I will be working on Sunday afternoon. " I say, drinking the rest of my lemon water.

I could feel her stare even if she still had Millie clutched to her chest.

"Bellsy, can I ask you a question?"

I stared back at her, my mouth still full of water.

"What?" I ask, tiredly.

"Have you and Edward been intimate?" She asked, curiously.

"Honestly?" I ask, playing with the condensation gather outside the cup.

She nods, cooing at Millie.

"It's only happened once, three months ago…" I say.

"... did you two use any form of contraceptives, dear?" She asked concerned.

"I don't remember that we did." I mumbled , putting my head in my hands.

"Well, it's easy to tell if anything happened from that time. Have you had your Aunt flow yet?" She asked.

"It's been light." I reply.

"Shorter than usual?" She asks.

"Just by a few days." I respond, thinking back.

I didn't think anything of it when I began spotting at work, and then started my period a day later, only lasting three days instead of the usual nine.

"Honey, you need to go to the doctor to get that checked out." She says patting my hand lovingly.

"Why would Bella need to go to the doctor?"

We hear a new voice ask, causing us to jump a foot in the air.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Once again to clear this up. Bella does remember what happened the night she and Edward slept together! **_

Dax is stand in the doorway, with a bag full of groceries.

"Dax, dear, what are you doing here?" Mawmaw asks, putting Millie down.

"Dad told me to bring these over for this weekend." He said walking over to the counter and setting it down, before turning to look over at me.

I could see the worry already forming in his eyes as he asked the next question.

"You're sick and you haven't told anyone?" He asked, concerned.

I roll my eyes at him in response, "When exactly was I supposed to tell any of you?" I ask.

"The second you realized something was wrong with you." He said, as if it was obvious.

"Sweetheart, why don't you two go right now?" Mawmaw suggested, cooing at Millie.

"For the same reason I didn't go for two and a half months ago. I don't want to know." I muttered as I pulled out a pill of Reglan.

"What is that?" Dax asks snatching the small bottle from the table to scan it.

Then looking up with a raised eyebrow at me.

"This is what Rosalie and I have been taking to... manage nausea." I say.

Causing me to stiffen realizing I accidentally just threw Rosalie under the bus.

Mawmaw bites her lip, but I can see the corners of her lips twitching.

"Well, she's far worse than I am. I can pass it off for indigestion. She walks in the room and runs for the bathroom like she ate some of Aunt Juniper's special tuna surprise casserole for lunch." I mutter.

Dax snorts shaking his head in amusement. Probably remember the one time Aunt Juniper came to a barbeque cookout and brought her new recipe. Tuna Surprise Casserole. Let me just say that, she used the wrong type of replacement for tuna.

"I was _supposed _to head back to the station for paperwork but I'm going to go ahead and call in sick. You're _not_ going _alone._" he says as he pulls out his phone from his pocket as he steps out of the room.

Mawmaw watches him until he walks out of the front door.

"How did it happen?" She asked. quietly.

"It happened the night my dad his endarterectomy. We had too much to drink that night." I whisper.

"So you don't remember anything from that night?" She asks, surprised.

"No, I do. I remember us talking first. Then how we started kissing. Those type of kisses that make you go weak in the knees and forget your own name…" I say.

"What about the rest of it ?" She asked, unbelievingly.

"I _can_ remember it, though before it was just small snippets of that night, but as time went on I kept remembering more and more. I sometimes dream of that night. Mawmaw, I swear I've never felt like this before. I've never felt that loved before. He was so gentle and loving that night, even after it was all done and over with, we kept hugging each other. I-I can't describe how I am feeling now. I'm scared, terrified. Mawmaw, I don't think I'm ready to be a mom. I-I…" I ramble, feeling as my eyes get blurry again.

"Oh, Bella? Honey? You need to calm down. Until you know for sure it is what you suspect it is, then you can't do this to yourself. You'll get yourself sick. I tell you what, until this is taken care of and we know for sure that this is actually a baby and not something else then you will not worry and you will not overexert yourself, are we clear?" She says, giving me a 'I'm serious' look.

"Mawmaw, _how_ can I stay calm?... I mean, I don't even know how the family is going to react. My dad is going to be so disappointed…" I say, as Roofy whimpers nudging my leg.

"What's really bothering you, Bella?" She asked, taking my hand.

"What if… what if Edward doesn't want it? I mean we just started going out three months ago. How is he going to take this new?" I ask, sniffling.

"Now, you know that boy is crazy for you. Who else would come every two weeks to visit someone they happen to care about, while they live _cross_ _country_, I might add. You're smart, my dear, use your brain for something other worrying." She states dryly.

"Uhh. Bella? There's someone here to see you." He says, inclining his head towards the door.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've really sick and haven't been able to post anything on here or Facebook. If any of you can do me the favor of announcing when I post on here in the Facebook groups.I usually post like the No Rules or Plot bunny Groups, I'd be forever grateful.**_

**_Anyways, thank you for your reviews, readings and follows. Enjoy. _**

"Really? Who?" I ask, confused.

"Someone by the name of Angela Webber?" Dax replies as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Wait, what is she doing here? We don't have a shift until later today… unless...

"Who is that?" Mawmaw asks me.

"She's a friend from work. I better go see what's wrong." I say rushing towards the door.

She was standing outside the door, pacing as she waited.

"Ang, what happened? Are you alright?" I asked.

She jumped a foot in the air at my sudden appearance.

"Bella! You're not going to believe who Ben and I ran into recently!" She squeaked.

"Who?" I asked as I led her to the patio chairs.

"Do you remember Lauren from when we were in school?" She asked, practically bouncing in her chair.

"Mallory or… Stevenson?" I ask, raising a brow at her.

Big difference between the two.

Lauren Mallory, for lack of better words, was the wannabe queen bee of the school. She pranced around in her cheap knock off Prada bags, and had a semi new used convertible car. She looked down on someone because of the way the looked or because they had a higher IQ range than her, though that is everyone.

Lauren 'Laure' Stevenson, was one of my closest friends. She moved here when we were all starting the University. We met in Bio 101 and have been friends ever since. She is currently studying abroad, so I have a feeling we're going to be talking about the prior versus the latter.

Angela's excitement seems to be affecting her ability to talk.

"Mallory." She stated.

Of course.

"What of it?" I asked, carelessly.

She sighed, rolling her eyes at me before continuing with the same enthusiasm as when she started.

"Remember how all she would brag about was her aspiring career as a psychologist?" She says, pausing for effect. She knew how to draw me into the gossip. "Well, it turns out that didn't happen. She's an esthetician." Angela reveals, amused.

"Seriously?" I ask, unable to hide my amusement.

I'm not being mean, she reaped what she sewed. All those years looking down at others and hurting other for her bitter amusement finally came to bite her in the ass.

"Yeah, Ben took me to get a manicure and pedicure, and she came out of the back room followed by a really red faced woman with a look of disgust." She said, giggling.

We both laugh as we remember the last time we saw her.

"Is there another reason why you're here? Did something happen?" I ask, concerned.

She didn't come here just to gossip about the old wannabe beauty queen. Did she?

"Well, I was wondering if you could maybe switch shifts with me for next weekend? Ben wants to take me to San Francisco for the weekend. Please Bella, please?" She begs, jutting out her lower lip.

"Ang, you realize I have the morning shift next weekend right? I can't trade you shifts if we're both working the same shift." I point out to her, tiredly.

"Oh darn, you're right. Do you know anyone who might have a shift during the week?" She asks, biting her lip.

"Kate might do it. So, does Uriah if you are that desperate." I mention, leaning back and resting my head on the cushion of the chair.

"Now, you know, why I can't ask Uriah to switch shifts for me." She mutters blushing.

I laugh at her embarrassment before rolling my eyes at her. "He's a nice guy. So, what if he walked in on you and Ben doing the nasty in the on-call room. I'm sure he's over it by now. You should get over it too." I shrug.

Angela Webber and Ben Cheney met our first year at the U, and have been inseparable since.

"You say that because that hasn't happened to you, bitch. Watch when it does happen to you. I'll never let you live it down." She pipes.

I only give a condescending smirk, "That's never going to happen. My boyfriend lives cross country, it'll be a cold day in hell before that happens. " I replied.

"Never say never." She chants, before looking down at her wrist watch.

"If I were you, I'd prefer to have hot, steamy, naked sex and actually enjoy finishing it than have to stress out about someone walking in on us."

"Bella, sweetie? Are you and your brother going to go where you said earlier?" My Mawmaw asked, poking her head through the doorway

I bit my bottom lip nervously before nodding in response.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you later. It was nice seeing you Mawmaw Swan. Bye!" Ang called as she skipped off happily to her honda.

I quickly walked inside and grabbed my sweater, key and cellphone before walking out with Dax on my heels.

"Wish me luck, Mawmaw!" I call as I reach the door.

"Oh honey, you don't need luck, everything will be fine." She says, pulling me in for a hug and kissing my forehead.

I can feel my stomach churning as we drive away. Why does it feel as if everything is about to change again?


	32. Chapter 32

The ride to the doctor's office is awkward, almost painfully so. Luckily, we arrived at the doctor's office twenty five minutes later.

Another fifteen minutes pass while I check in and fill out the annoying paperwork that's given. After I turn said paperwork in at the front desk, I return to my seat, plopping down tiredly.

"What exactly has been going on with you?" Dax asks as I lean my head onto the wall, closing my eyes.

I open one of my eyes to look at him, before I let out a tired sigh again. "I think I'm pregnant." I muttered, lowly.

"_Pregnant_?! Woah, seriously? Since when? I thought you were still a virgin?" He breathes, surprised.

"Yeah, that status changed about three months ago. The night our day had the surgery." I deadpanned.

"You mean _after_ we left, _right_?" He asked taking his eyes off the book he's reading to look at me, his eyes still wide, before his surprised expression was replaced with a horrified one.

"No, we did it right in front of you on the fucking breakfast nook...of course, it happened after you two left! We were that drunk, moron." I snapped lowly, as I clicked the pen I had left on the tray.

I watched as he sighed in relief. I should have came on my own, or brought Rose with me instead. She's in the same boat as me at the least. She'd understand.

"Jane wants a baby." He sputtered, soon after.

"So, get her pregnant. " I reply, looking at his nervous expression.

He probably told her he didn't want one right now.

"I—That's just it. We've been trying for the past year. Nothing has happened, " he said.

"Did you and her stop using all contraceptives? The pill, the shot, condoms?" I asked.

"She got off the shot last May." He states.

"Maybe you should stop trying." I suggest, though I can see he is starting to get upset.

"What? Why?"

"Ok, Dax, this may come as a surprise to you, but the more you try, the more stressed out you'll get when you two don't conceive. If you stop trying, and let it happen...It will eventually happen... on its own." I explain, as a nurse called my name.

"Good luck, Bellsy." He calls as I follow the nurse towards the back.

The nurse leads me to the exam room. Taking my blood pressure, weight, height and asking a series of questions before leading me to another room. It is there where I'm told I need to produce a urine sample, before they tell me I need to get some blood drawn.

The nurse then takes me to different room where she proceeds to tell me the doctor wishes to perform a pelvic exam.

The nurse quickly tells me to undress from the waist down, after producing a paper sheet.

Wonderful.

When the doctor comes she quickly explains the procedure before walking out again.

Leaving me to undress in awkward silence.

"The test results should be in sometime today or tomorrow. We'll call you when they come in." The nurse at the front desk says.

"Thank you." I say before walking out.

Dax quickly notices I'm hightailing it out the door and quickly follows me out.

We had only just reached the car when a nurse came rushing out. "Miss. Swan?" She called, causing me to turn.

"Yes?" I replied, walking back towards her.

"Your results are in—the doctor, would like to speak to you." The nurse stuttered.

I looked over to Dax, who shrugged in return. He was about to go sit in the mint green vinyl seats when the nurse spoke again. "Your husband can go in with you. The office is down the hall." She added.

"He's my brother." I say, looking back at Dax, silently asking him if he wanted to come.

The shrug he responds with almost makes me laugh, before following me down the hall towards the doctor's office.

The doctor is already waiting for me when we walk into the office.

"Miss. Swan, I'm glad Rita was able to catch up to you before you left. Results aren't usually this quick...but we had little work today. Anyway, the high levels of hCG within your bloodstream, and pregnancy test we took earlier we were able to see that you are in fact pregnant. Congratulations. Now, do you wish to be seen here or would you like a reference to an obgyn?" She asks.

My mind is still trying to wrap its head around the news. Even though I had suspected, it's another thing to have it confirms in papers.

"Can- can I have a reference? Can I also have a copy of the results please?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll get right on that. Would you like to wait here for the copies?" She asked.

While I could feel my head nod I response, everything else seemed to be paralyzed. I was pregnant. What was I going to do?

"Bells? Hey, everything is going to be oh-kay." My brother says, slowly.

I only manage to look up at him before I burst into tears. I feel overwhelmed, shocked— even though I knew it to be a possibility, and scared, because now I had to face Edward, and my crazy ass family this weekend.

Dax quickly pulls me into a hug, letting me cry it out.

"Miss. Swan? Your papers are ready." The doctor says.

I quickly step back from my brother's embrace, wiping my face before walking out of the small office.

Now to put on my big girl panties. How hard can that really be?


	33. Chapter 33

I can feel Dax staring at me as he pulls into the In-N-Out parking lot.

"Why are we here?" I ask, blinking back into the present.

"You need to eat." He states, as he turns off the engine and gets out.

Hunger seems to evade me at the moment. Well, it does until Dax leads me into the restaurant and I'm hit smell of greasy manna from heaven.

"You want your usual?" He asks.

I sigh, before nodding once, heading towards an empty table to sit down.

Everything is done on the phone nowadays, so I decided to send a message.. to Rosalie.

Two seconds later, my cell phone is ringing.

"Oh my god!" She screamed into the phone. "Bitch, is it true?"

"Nah. I'm playing a late april fool's joke." I deadpan.

"Wait, so that means...oh shit, Bella. Where are you right now?" She asks.

"Dax brought me to In-N-Out." I respond, watching as Dax grabs the drinks before walking towards me, nodding his head, silently asking who's on the phone.

"I'm on my way." She says hanging up.

"Who was that?" He asks, setting my soda before me.

"Our lovely sister, Rosalie." I mutter, dropping my head into my hands.

"What's up with her?" He asks, sipping his Dr. Pepper.

I look at him disgusted, "How can you drink that shit? It tastes like the medicine Aunty Juni would bring from those weird getaways. " I complain, wrinkling my nose.

"Hey, it does not." He mutters sipping happily before getting up and going to get the food.

As soon as he leaves Rose walks in through the door, heading towards the table.

"Bella!" She greets happily.

"Rose." I mutter, sipping the 7up he brought me to settle the uncomfortable fluttering in my stomach.

"When did you find out?" She asks, smiling as Dax comes with the food.

"Here. Go get me a double double with some animal fries and a medium drink." She says, pushing the money onto his hands.

Dax rolls his eyes before going to get in line to get her food.

"Twenty minutes ago." I answer, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Seriously?" She gasped, her eyes widening. "Are you going to tell Edward?" She asks, as she swipes and throws them into her mouth.

"Oh gawd, t-ey weelly hot." She says around a mouthful.

Have you ever felt so sick that every little noise

annoys or irritates you? That's me, right now.

"Serves you right for eating my fries." I snip, as I grab my burger and take a large bite.

The groan that leaves my mouth as the cheese and flavor of the meat of the burger touch my tongue makes my stomach rumble hungrily.

"You must be hungry. When was the last time you ate?" She asked.

"Yesterday...around noon, during break." I mutter, taking another bite.

"That's not good. How are you feeling?" She asks, worried.

"To be honest, I'm just really tired. The nausea medicine has helped immensely. " I mutter.

She nods in agreement, as her phone vibrates.

"Emmett?" I ask as she smiles down at her phone.

"Ugh. Yeah. I told him last week. He's ecstatic...he told me he's already put in transfer request." She says, looking up at me.

"I don't...I don't know if I want to tell him. I-I it's too early. We don't even know if.. if it'll survive." I whisper, suddenly not hungry anymore.

"Oh, quit being so negative. You can't always see the negatives in life. You can't live like this. Be happy." She says

"Rose, I'm not trying to be negative. It's a fact. Some pregnancies don't get past the first trimester. I'm scared."

I could feel the overwhelming need to cry sneak up on me but I changed my train of thought, quickly nipping that in the bud.

"Don't be. If anyone should be scared it's me. Remember the doctor told us how probable it is that I'll be able to have a baby after the accident? Don't you think I'm scared too? Fuck, yeah I am. But I have Emmett. Just like you have Edward. I know you don't want to hear this, sis, but he's the father of that child you're carrying. He deserves to know." She whispered, grabbing my hand.

I sigh. Fuck, I hate it when she's right.

"Do it. I promise I'll be right there with you." She promised.

I send him a message before I lose my nerve.

"Bitch, I meant for you to call him." She says, rolling her eyes at me.

I laugh at her reaction, as I grabbed a handful of fries and smother them in ketchup. "I told him to call me."

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, because he wanted to surprise you but Edward and Emmett are on their way. Their parents are going to come on Thursday. " she says.

Dax suddenly appears at the end of the table, with her food, and a cup of lemonade. "Here you are, Rosebud." He says, squeezing in next to me.

"Bells, call him."

"I think I'll just surprise him when he lands." I say, smiling as my brain hatched an idea.

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about going on a little shopping trip?" I ask, smiling.

She, of course, was in the middle of a bite when I said this, so she almost choked.

"...sh-oh-rr…." She answers mid munch.

"Great. Dax, you coming?" I ask turning to him.

He nods his head in response, not bothering to verbally answer.

_Great._ We're going to have to work fast.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait.**_

_**Happy Readings!**_

"Are you coming?" I ask Dax.

"O-oh no. You ladies go ahead and do what you need to do. I'm going to go over there." He jutts his chin towards the Autozone.

I sighed nodding in response as we get out of the car and separate.

I've always hated shopping. Always have always will.

To be honest, unless it's about me buying something for my babies at home, groceries, a household item, or a necessity... I dread doing this.

"What are you planning to get?" Rosalie asks, as she walks through the baby aisle with me.

"Not sure yet." I mutter scanning the items on the shelves.

Suddenly I see the perfect thing. A newborn baby white, along with a small hat and jammies.

It says, Daddy's Angel. Across the shirt, and on the jammies it says A Gift from Heaven.

I nearly teared up. It was perfect, but I still had something else to get...

I had ordered this two weeks ago, after I took six different pregnancy tests and they all came out positive. Yes, I'll admit, I've been lying to myself pretending to be sick just to avoid coming to the doctor to confirm it. If Mawmaw hadn't coming to see me and pushing me to go, I probably would've hidden it until I began to show.

Rosalie was quietly following me as I grabbed the little baby set, and began walking towards the front to pay.

"So, you told Emmett through the phone?" I asked, trying to keep off of her.

"I— yes, I did, but only because I couldn't believe it. I was crying for a full fifteen minutes trying to tell him." She said, smiling affectionately.

"That's sweet." I say, as I grabbed a large gift box.

" I know. I honestly don't know how Emmett does it. He was so patient, waiting for me to calm down, whispering everything is okay until I calmed down." She says, smiling again.

"So, I'm guessing he was happy about the news too?" I asked.

She smiled in response, nodding before she stopped to look at the clothes in the women's section of the store.

"This is a cute dress, I bet it would look good on you." She says turning towards me, excitedly. "Let's buy it." She says pulling out a thick strapped bodycon dress in a deep blue shade giving it to me.

She then proceeded to pull out a mustard yellow dress one, along with wine red one, a nice white and black striped one, a light gray one and a black one.

"Great. Let's go. We have a lot to do before they arrive." She says, smiling.

"Rose, we can't take all these dresses. It's insane." I complain, as she pulls out a fuschia colored dress.

"Ok, I got everything we'll need." She says smiling.

'_Right because we're seriously going to need all those dresses._' I think, rolling my eyes.

"Emmett and Edward's parents are coming and staying with us for an entire week. Don't you want to look your best?" She asks, as if reading my mind.

"Yeah..sure." I reply, dryly as she grabs something else.

"Rose, I love you. I do, but please calm down, it's not good for either of us to be stressing… and you're stressing me out." I snip.

"Alright let's go." She says, rolling her eyes as I pull her to the checkout line.

She quickly pays for all the unnecessary crap after I pay for the things I got.

"Are you ready?" She asks, smiling encouragingly at me as we got back in the car.

"Not even a little bit." I respond as we both watch Dax walked over to us, with a bag in his hand.

"What' cha got in the bag, bro?" Rose asks, curiously.

If she were a cat curiosity would've killed her already. Are all sister's always this asky? If not, here take mine.

"It's some oil for Janey's and my cars, along with some antifreeze, and coolant." He says, as he climbs into the driver's seat and sets the bag down in the back, next to Rosalie's feet.

"How is Janey?" She asks, as he pulls out of the spot.

"She's fine. She's been a little worried… before you ask, her grandmother's health has been deteriorating. We know she doesn't have long…" he says as he drives onto the highway.

"Oh no. Nana Neen?" I ask.

Her name is Marlene, Jane was never able to say Marlene when she was little so she'd call her Neen, it stuck. Now everyone calls her that.

I've only known her for a few years. She got sick and was hospitalized, which coincidentally is how I met Jane. She was on a visit when we met. We became friends quickly and later I introduced her to my family. Later, I set her up with Dax, and they've been together since.

"Yes. It's bad Bells, I don't know what to do anymore. Jane is growing sadder and sadder each day. She's taken a leave, so she could be with her every day. I'm scared for when and if the time comes, I don't know what it'll do to Jane." He says, as we turn onto the dirty path.

"Do they know why she's sick?" I ask, trying to think of something to help.

"No, at first they thought it was alzheimers, but she has better memory than you or me. That ruled out dementia. She's just been growing weaker and weaker by the day." He explains, as he parks the car.

"It could be her age. I mean I'm not trying to sound mean or anything, but Dax she's getting older. How do we know that her age isn't a variable in this situation?" Rosalie asks.

"Because you've never met her. She's the strongest willed person aside from Bella that I've ever met. Not counting Mawmaw and Memaw. She's stubborn, she's always been independent and she's wise." Dax argued. "Let's just drop it. I wouldn't expect you to understand, Rosalie. Come on, we're here." He says as he gets out and slams the door.

"What did I do?" she asks me, wide-eyed.

She looked genuinely hurt. I was a bit surprised at Dax's reaction, but I wouldn't expect any less from him, especially when it comes to anything involving Jane.

"You gave your opinion on something that you haven't the least clue about. Rose, I'm not trying to sound mean, but Dax is a bit stressed out about this entire situation, don't go trying to help him out. You already know how he is. Things won't end well if you do. Leave him alone for now. Alright?" I say, watching as she sighs and nods.

We're almost to the door when we hear another car's quick approach.

It's unfamiliar, a large carnivorous black Jeep with off the road extensions.

We turn slowly to see Emmett hop out of the driver's seat, not bothering to close it as he rushes to Rose and picks her up and spins her around, causing her to squeal.

"Well, isn't this lovely. " I state, watching as she grabs his faces and kisses him.

"I know." I hear someone says suddenly.

I stiffen in surprise, dropping my bag and turning to stare up at Edward.

"Honey, I'm home." He says, smiling widely at me.

"You're here." I say, smiling at him, as he opens his arms to me.

I don't think about it twice as I break into a run, quickly closing the distance between us. He quickly picks me up as I jump into his arms.

"Hey beautiful, I've missed you so much." He whispers in my ear as stay there.

As I'm in his arms, I feel something I've never felt before. Home.

The sudden realization hits me unexpectedly, making me feel happier than I'd ever thought I'd feel.

"I missed you too handsome." I whisper back, lifting my head up, and kissing his lips.

"Aww, well isn't this a lovely sight." Dax says, standing from the doorways, smirking at me.

Annoyance suddenly sparks within me and I feel like pinching him like when we were kids.

"Then what do you want, dear brother?" I ask, lifting my head up to look at him.

"I would but your little pain in the as is whimpering again." He says, shrugging.

"Who?" I ask, concerned.

"Its Millie." He says.

I nod, as Edward sets me back on my feet.

"Bells you bag." Rose says, inclining her head towards the bag on the ground.

I quickly bent down to get it before I quickly rushed towards the house with everyone on my heels.

"Rose, congratulations. Emmett told me the news. I'm happy for you." I hear Edward say, as I walk into the kitchen.

I walk over to Millie, who is scratching at netting on the play pin.

Little drama queen, she just like scratching the netting. I may have to move them into the den and just get a little gate to keep them within the room…

As I am planning a trip to Costco and Babies R Us, I pull out a ginger ale and take a sip only to spit it back out when I hear,

"Wouldn't it be funny if Bella was pregnant too?" Emmett jokes.

My spitting out the ginger ale quickly causes everyone to turn and look at me, surprised.

"Sorry. I-It went down the wrong way. I-I better get the mop." I mumble, as I rush into the pantry.

I can still hear them speaking as I hide in the pantry. Knowing full well that the mop isn't in the pantry but the hall closet, near the den.

"Is something wrong with Bella?" Edward asks, concerned.

"Yeah...I...you should go talk to her. Only she can answer you." Rosalie says

For once I'm glad she didn't say a word, though I quickly regret it when I hear someone walk into the pantry and close the door behind themselves.

"Bella..?"

"Uh.. ye-yeah?" I stutter, playing with the bag of chips in front of me.

"There something you'd like to tell me?" He asks.

"I-I. ...oh god, this is harder than I thought." I say, inhaling and exhaling.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, concerned, stepping closer to me.

"I-I don't know where to start." I finally say.

"How about the beginning?" He deadpans.

I snort, amused at his tone."Edward. Remember the night we spent together?" I ask.

"Of course, I do. What does that have-" he begins before I cut him off.

"I'm pregnant." I announce, surprising the shit out myself.

The pantry door suddenly opened behind us causing me to swivel back.

Just as I did, I saw Edward's eyes roll to the back of his head, before he went down.

"O-ho-oh. He went down faster than a sack of potatoes. " Dax said before busting out on a full belly laugh.

"Bella, what the hell did you do to my brother?" Emmett asked as he approached.

My eyes were glued to Edward's unconscious form, "I-I might've told him I'm pregnant…" I admit quietly.

"You're what?" He gasps, surprised.

I think it's a full thirty seconds before he joins Dax's amused laugh.

"Congratulations, baby sis!" He says, stepping over Edward to hug me. "Don't worry. He'll be alright. You must've really surprised him for him to go down like that." He said, chuckling.

"Oh my head."

"I wasn't trying to reveal it like that. I bought a few things...I-I..god, I'm so stupid." I say, as my eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Oh, hey. Don't cry. This way was much funnier. When your kid grows up we can tell them their dad fainted after you told him the news." Emmett suggested, amused.

"Emmett." Rosalie and Edward said.

"Oh good, Sleeping Beauty is up!" Emmett jeers.

Edward shook his head at his brother as he sat up, sitting on the ground before he finally stood up.

The first thing he does is walks towards me, pulling me into a tight hug, before his tilts me head up and kisses me.

"I love you." He says, causing me to smile in relief at him.

"You're not mad then?" I ask, hesitantly.

"No, of course not. Why would I be mad at you? This is the best news I've received in the last _year_." He says, kissing my forehead.

I smile at him, relieved.

"Oh, I wanted to make it special. But if guess since just sprung it on you… here." I say, pulling out the large gift box.

He smiles before slowly yanking his finger through the pieces of tape to rip it. Then proceeds to slowly pull off the top.

When his eyes land on the things with the box. The shirt I had made for him says, Proud Daddy. It's an army green color with light green letters. Then his eyes land on the little baby shoes and the baby set I bought earlier.

His green eyes brightened as he scanned all the things within the box, lastly landing on the confirmation letter I acquired earlier today at the doctor's office.

"This is amazing, thank you, gorgeous." He says, pulling me in for another kiss.

"Hey, how come, we didn't get anything?" Dax frowns.

"You did. You get to be in my child's life. Don't screw it up." I snip back.

We stare at each other before we bust out laughing.

"So, Rosalie have you told my parents?" Dax asks, turning to attention away from me.

"No.. just Bella...and now you three know." She reveals wincing.

"Bella?" He asks.

"Just Rose and Mamaw." I say, shrugging.

"Oh, then everyone must know by now." Dax says, inclining to the living room.

Just as he says that my mother and father walked in the door.

"Bella Marie, Rosalie Anne!" They shout.

"Yeah...you might want to go into the den…" Dax suggests to the guys wincing as we hear my mother's angry voice.


	35. Chapter 35

"Let's sit down at the table." Rose suggests as my parents charge into the room.

Mawmaw decides to walk into the room as if nothing happened in that moment.

"Do you mind explaining why we got a call from your grandmother Marie congratulating us on becoming grandparents?" My dad asked.

"Charles, you leave those girls alone." Mawmaw chastised.

"Mom, with all due respect, this doesn't concern you." My dad says, looking at her.

She lets out an amused laugh before turning to him, "If it didn't concern me they wouldn't have called me first." She pointed out, laughing at him.

"You called _her_ first?" My mom asked, genuinely hurt.

"I did." I admitted.

"Why would you can _her_ first and not _me_?" She asked.

"Because I knew you'd blow a fucking gasket when I told you the news. I mean, you both blew a fucking gasket when you found out I was moving to New York… I didn't need to hear a list of reasons of how I'm fucking up my life. I'm a fucking adult, I have been since I was eighteen."

"I'm your mother I deserve to know when something like this happens. Were you ever going to tell us?" She asked.

"Honestly, I just went to the doctor three fucking hours ago. I was planning to tell you all this Saturday but since I guess I can't fucking trust anybody anymore around here. Mom, Dad I'm three months pregnant. Edward is the father. There, are you happy now? All of you get out of my house. Except those who live here and Mawmaw." I say walking past them to the back porch.

"Well, I'll be back..."

I can hear someone following me.

As soon as I walked out the back doors, I took a deep calming breath.

"What the fuck?" I say, want to punch something so badly.

"You have to calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Did you not just hear what our dear mother said? Do you know how fucking hurtful it was when I told them I broke things off with Zack only for my mother to turn around and say it was probably my fault? I had to fucking move out of the house at eighteen, albeit I was leaving either way, but that's not the point. " I rant.

"Bella, she's our mother of course she's going to want to know everything. I'm not agreeing with her, but she is sort of right." Dax says.

"Daxton, you're not helping." I say, laughing at him.

"You laughed, I did help." He points out.

"What am I going to do now? I mean, I don't want to move to Buffalo! It's cold over there!" I cried.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around me in a calming hug. "You might want to talk to Edward about that. Though, judging by the way he reacted earlier I think it's a no-brainer." He says, putting his chin on top of my head.

I laugh at his response, "Thank you, I really needed that laugh."

"Squirt, you know, no matter what happens I've got your back right?" He asks.

I nod my head vigorously. "Thanks Dax." I say, smiling up at him.

"Rosalie said I'd find you back here. Is everything alright?" Edward asks.

I nod, wiping my eyes and face.

"I'll leave you two alone. Hey, Squirt, I'm gonna go and check on Jane, are we still up for dinner later?" He asks.

"Sure. Tell Jane I miss her. Bring her with you later if you can, alright?" I reply

"Sure, just let me see how Nana Neen is alright?"

"Give her a hug for me. I'll go with you tomorrow if you want." I suggest.

"Great. I'll see you later." He says as he walks away.

When he leaves I turn back to Edward, who is still smiling for the news earlier.

"So.." I say, bouncing back and forth on my heels and balls of my feet.

"So.." he replies. "How are you feeling, babe?"

"Overwhelmed." I reply honestly. "You?"

His responding smile tells me the answer, "Happy."

"How do you think your parents will react?" I ask.

"My mom has been wanting grandkids since Emmett turned twenty-five. So, I think she'll be happy, though when she finds out she's getting two...I think she'll be ecstatic." He says, honestly.

"Won't they mind that we're not married?" I ask.

"Maybe...but that can be easily fixed on a later date, what I am more concerned about now is your health, and comfort, with that said, I want to ask. Are you planning on staying here?" He asks.

"I want to stay here." I say automatically.

He nods in response, "How would you feel about me transferring here?" He asks.

I smile in response, "I would love that but you don't have to up your life and move here just for me...and the baby."

"I'd do anything and everything for you two. You two are the most important things in my life now." He says.

I nod, trying to wrap my head around everything once more. "When?" I finally ask.

"As soon as you want." He replies.

"You do realize you'd have to go back to pack your things, and the two weeks notice right?" I ask, smiling.

"Bella, what if I say that I already did and that these last two weeks were my last two weeks over there?" He asks, as his cheeks suddenly get a dusting of red on them.

"Oh...and where Mr. Cullen did you plan on staying if I had said no?" I ask, amused.

"Jasper offered to let me stay at his place until I got my own place." He says shrugging.

"Jasper can kiss my ass, because there is no way you're staying over there when I have room here. You don't mind staying with me do you?" I ask, biting my lip.

He pulls me closer to him, before lowered his head to kiss me. I'm on the tips of my toes as we kiss.

"No, of course not, just the opposite. " He whispers before kissing me again. "I love you." He says.

"I love you too."

After standing there, on the back porch we decide to go back inside. We walk into the kitchen as we hear Emmett,

"Oh fuck." He wheezes, disappearing behind the breakfast nook.

"Emmett, are you alright?" Edward asked, amused as he walks over to check on him

"I'm fine, I may need a new shirt though. Who spilled water?" He asked.

"Ooh. I might've spilled some ginger ale...earlier. Sorry, Em."

He looks over at me before smiling again. "It's fine. I better go change." He says walking out the door to get his things.

"Bells, would it be alright if Emmett stays here with us?" Rosalie asks, as she munches on some fruit.

"It's fine." I say, as I pull out some juice.

"How are you feeling? Are you hungry again?" She asks.

"No,not yet. I think I'll make some chicken soup for later though." I say.

"Chicken sound good right now. Why don't Emmett and I go pick up some KFC or some food from Ma and Pa's Diner?" She asks.

My stomach growled at the thought of Ma and Pa's food.

"Ma and Pa's?" I ask, my mouth salivating.

I look over at Edward who is watching our interaction amused. "Want to go eat?" I ask.

He chuckles and nods in response, "Sure, why not? Last time we ate was around nine in the morning." He shrugs.

"Tell Emmett we'll be in the car." I say grabbing my keys and purse before practically running out the door.

_**A/N:**_

I didn't want to reveal this bit about Renee so soon but that's how the chapter came out. I couldn't get around it.

No, she's not a b***, she just had her priorities crossed in that moment. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**_

Everything was fine. We were just going out to eat. How could something like this happen?

"Bella?"

I ignored the person calling my name, and continued pacing back and forth in the length of the room.

"Bella! You've got to snap out of it. This isn't good for any of you." Dr. Greenberg stated firmly.

It was then when I let myself feel again, the worry, the sadness, the blame. It all came crashing down on me.

"It was my fault. I was the one driving. I-I should've seen the damn truck. How could I not have seen the fucking truck?!" I cried.

"This isn't working, we're going to have to have to sedate her."

"Is it going to hurt her and the baby?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

"No, it won't. It'll simply calm her down. She might go to sleep,but that's normal."

"I don't think this is going to help. If anything it'll make her go to sleep, but she'll wake up on edge. Let me talk to her, I can calm her down."

A sigh is the only response I hear as I keep walking.

One moment I'm pacing the length of the room, the next I'm being held in a backwards bear hug.

"Shrimp, I need you to calm down. You've been in a car accident, everyone is alright. But you're blood pressure is really elevated. If you don't calm down soon, your going to be sedated. Come, baby sis, your baby is feeling everything you are."

Suddenly, as the words click I can't deal with it. My brain brain checks out and I'm pulled down in numbing blackness.

_Three hours later:_

My ears feel as if cotton was stuffed onto them. All my movements seemed to be slower than usual. I was beginning to panic when I left something warm in my hands.

"Bella, squirt, you have to wake up. Things are getting out of control without you here. Please open your eyes, baby sis." Dax begged.

His hand squeezing mine. I could hear as the door to the room slowly opened with a slow whine.

"She still hasn't woken up?" Micah asked, as he walked closer to the bed.

"No, the doctor said she should be waking up soon. The sedative hit her harder than expected." Dax mutters, shaking his head before lifting it up to look at his brother. "How's Rose?"

"Better. Just a dislocated shoulder and a few cuts, and the burn from the seatbelts. She'll be fine." Micah says, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"What's wrong with Rose?" I ask, sitting up on the bed.

"Woah. Squirt, calm down." Micah soothes, pushing me slowly back onto the bed.

I look at him worried, as I suddenly remember why we are in the hospital in the first place. "Where's Edward? Emmett? Oh my god, Rosalie! Is she okay?" I ask, pushing the blankets off my body and throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Bella, she's fine. Emmett is fine. Edward is too. You need to calm down. Your blood pressure is skyrocketing again." He says, gently pushing me back.

"I want to see him. " I whisper, as I let him push me back, and put my legs back on the bed. "Please. Dax?" I beg.

"I'll go get him. You stay with her." Micah says, moving towards the door.

"Squirt." Dax says, in a relieved tone.

"Brother bear." I whisper back.

"You need to stay out of the hospital when you're not working." He comments dryly.

"Yes, because I planned for someone to crash into me, mid day." I reply sarcastically.

"Beautiful." I hear as the door opens.

I let out a surprised gasp as I turn to see then of my dreams standing there with a black short sleeve shirt on.

"I think she's finally met her match. Just look at her. She's finally speechless. " Dax tells Micah as they both guffaw.

"You two sound like a pair of hyenas." I snip.

"Takes one to know one." Micah snips back.

"Alright you two, out." Edward says, chuckling.

"Alright, call if anything." Dax says, as they both leave.

We watched silently as they left before turning to look at one another. Then the world around us disappeared.


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey." He whispered, as his forehead touched mine.

"Hey." I whispered back. "I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too. How are you feeling?" He asked as he stepped back and sat down in the spot my brother had just vacated.

"Fine." I murmur in response. "How are you feeling? Oh, how is Emmett? What about Rose? My brothers wouldn't tell me anything. So, how are they? Is something wrong?" I ask, anxiously.

We both hear as the cardiac monitor automatically begins to beep faster with the tension I am feeling.

He looks at it then back at me, "Bella, we're all fine. Just a bit sore, and a few bumps and bruises. That's nothing out of the ordinary. You're the one we've all been worried about, sweetheart." He says, taking my hand into his.

I'm about to ask why when a knock interrupts us. Before I realize what's happening, my mom rushes into the room, and practically throws herself onto me.

"Ma? Hey, ma? You're squishing me." I say, nasilly.

"Neé, you swore you wouldn't do this. Let her go. You're going to hurt her." I hear my dad say, pulling her back.

"Oh, my poor baby. I'm so sorry about before…" she sniffled, as my dad pulled her away, giving her a weird look.

I notice Edward and my dad exchanging knowing, nervous glances with one another. Something is either wrong or something happened.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

"Nothing, the doctor wants to speak with us." He says, looking at me calmly.

"Well, what is it?" I ask, worriedly.

I don't get a response from him before someone knocks on the door.

~~ 3 hours later~~

"I just don't see why I can't go back to work." I complained, pouting down at my lap.

"We've already been through this, love. The doctor wants you to take it easy for a while. Just for a little bit. Do it for the baby." Edward said, throwing me a reassuring smile.

Honestly, I was more worried about the baby than me. It seemed everything was fine with me and the baby. Yet, here I was in bed, stuck for the next few weeks.

"...and I will. But, how am I supposed to get around?" I pout again.

"Love, Jane is coming over in a few minutes. Bella, I promise this isn't permanent. The doctor just wants to make sure that you get to the third trimester safely." He says, as he pulls off my shoes and places my feet in his lap, patting them gently.

"I'm sorry, I ruined everything." I cry, suddenly hit with a lot of emotions at once.

"Love, you didn't ruin anything. This is just a precaution to keep the baby and you safe. My family understands that. Don't worry." He says.

"I promise not to do any strenuous activities. Just let me go see my babies." I beg.

"How about I bring them in one by one to see you?" He suggests, smiling at me.

I nod in response, as I slowly lay back.

To be honest, my back is hurting badly. I'm sore, and a bit scared after the accident. I was against the bedrest order from the doctor, but fear of losing any one in my family, had me petrified, so I relented.

Now here, I was on a personal leave from work until a few weeks after the baby is born. My leave hadn't even begun, and already I felt as though I was going stir crazy.

Now, I don't know what to do with my time. Edward is starting work with my dad and brother sometime next week. Rose is working from home, and now Jane is going to come over here to be my companion until I can officially walk, and move around.

As I am thinking things through, I realize it could be worse. I could have lost my baby. I could have lost my life. I should be grateful instead of acting like a brat, but I couldn't help it. I have always been an independent person, and being dependent on someone was really difficult for me.

It is moments later that I hear someone walk into the room, along with a distinct little snort, that makes my ears, and mood perk up.

As soon as they come into view, Pinky hops out of Edward's arms and onto the bed, heading on a full sprint towards me.

"How is my baby doing?" I cooed at her.

She snorted once, before rubbing her little snout on my hand, lovingly.

"Thank you." I say as she attempts to climb onto the bed only to land on her side.

Edward chuckles and lifts her up onto the bed before sitting down in his previous spot.

As soon as Pinky gets pooped out of her excitement, he lifts her up into his arms once more and takes her back.

One by one he goes and brings in my babies for me to see. As soon as he lays back down, I look over at him content.

"I love you." He whispers, after helping me get ready for bed and giving me some tylenol for my pain.

I smile at him in response, after we both lay in bed, tired. "I love you too." I whisper back.

**A/N: **

**_Sorry for taking the long hiatus... My mind seems be glitching with all my stories and the course they are heading..._**

**_Up next! The Family meet Carlisle and Esme Cullen._**


	38. Chapter 38

Come Saturday morning, my house was turned into a chaotic mess.

Dax and Jane showed up at the ass crack of dawn bringing along with them a large, hefty, and deliciously awesome breakfast platter from Denny's.

Leah and Jacob showed up upon learning about the accident, worried and expecting the worst. Once they saw for themselves that I was alright, and stopped fawning over me, they finally sat down and joined us.

They were only too happy to keep me company while Edward, Emmett, and Rose left to pick up his parents.

Not allowing me to clean anything or do any type of house work.

So, here we were. Me, anxiously awaiting their long awaited arrival as we sat down in the living room, and Jane happily snuggling Pinky in her arms.

"Bella, you're going to have to calm down… this can't be good for you or the baby. Think of the baby, B..." Jacob said, eyeing my tapping fingers on the lamp table.

Easy for him to say. He's _already_ married and has _three_ kids.

Truth is, I don't know why I am so nervous or agitated, could be because I don't like having things done for me. I don't want to be on any type of rest. I'm not used to it.

On top of that, I haven't been able to clean my house since last week, and that is bothering me.

I just hoped Memaw didn't judge me too harshly.

"Dax, can you help me get to my room? I need a nap, and the bed down here is sort of uncomfortable…" I explained.

He nodded in response, before slowly walking over to me, and lifting me up, then slowly making his way up the stairs and into my room.

"Do you need anything else before I go back down stairs?" He asked as I pulled the fleece blanket over me and relaxed deeper into the bed.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, bro." I sighed.

"I'll be back to check on you in twenty minutes." He says, as he walks out and closes the door behind himself.

I sigh, and grab a big fluffy pillow and tossing one of my legs over it, before sighing and closing my eyes.

"Bella, love..."

Whoever is bothering my nap time is about to get kicked in the groin.

"Hm?" I muttered trying to go back to my dream of fluff waffles and bacon.

"Bella, sweetheart, wake up… my parents are here..."

Oh god, _they're here?!_

I sigh, before opening my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked, sleepily.

I watch as Edward leans back and checks his watch before his eyes flickered back up to me.

"Just a quarter past noon." He says.

I nod, before crawling off the bed, and heading to get dressed. Huffing as I looked for something to wear.

Yes, I am wearing shorts and one of Edward's shirts, and my hair in a knot. No, I can't keep it on, especially if _all_ my family is here.

I sigh, as I finally decide on a white t-shirt, anda striped, white and gray, shin length, maxi dress over it, and my white vans to finish the look.

I slowly grabbed my underwear, and a towel before walking towards the bathroom to shower. Leaving the shoes and socks on the chair outside of the bathroom.

All the while Edward sat on the bed, playing with all the pillows I had on there.

I showered quickly, before getting out and drying myself. Once dry, I slowly put my underwear on, before I blow dried my hair and curled the ends, pinning a few pieces away from my face.

Once my hair was done, I pulled the cotton shirt on, and then the dress, before putting on a light layer of concealer, eyeliner mascara, and a nude lip matte.

When I walked out, Edward had changed his shirt to the Future Daddy shirt I bought him, revealing all his tattoos on his arms, and styled his hair nicely, also applying a thin layer of cologne, which I could smell from where I stood.

Funnily enough, I now had the nose of a bloodhound, and could smell him from another room. What isn't funny is that I can also smell whenever Rose tries to cook.

As I finish tying my shoes, Edward noticed I finished getting dressed, and slowly walks towards me.

"You look gorgeous." He says, smiling down at me, before kissing my lips.

As I am dazed he slowly turns me around and places something on me.

A necklace, I then realize. "What is this?" I ask, surprised.

"It's a 'just because' gift." He whispers, as he lifts me into his arms before making his way down the stairs and out into the backyard.

When we finally reach the yard, he places me down on one of the yard swings, Emmett and he bought for us to sit in.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him, in a quiet voice.

"Your brother and Jane are giving them a tour of the fields." He says, as he sits next to me, and pulls my feet on his lap.

"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked, as he swung us slowly back and forth.

"I wanted to see you." He replied, in a content tone.

I smile at him, before looking around us.

I then realize that someone fixed the yard up. Putting up a large, opened, party tent with a mosquito net around it, and fixing it up with Fourth of july decorations.

At least six rectangular tables are set with chairs, leaving three with the food, and another with the desserts.

Well, raw burgers and hot dogs and all the buns and topping on there as well.

"Holy shit, who the hell did this?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh, um. Rose, Jane, Leah, and your grandmothers, I believe." He replied, amused.

"Fuck, I can't believe I slept through all of this… my Memaw is going to kill me…" I muttered, eyeing the juicy-looking watermelon.

"Don't worry, Rose told them you were still pretty tired from the accident the other day… they understood. Oh look, here they come now…" he says, patting my legs.

We both turn to the sound of footsteps approaching.

I see Dax and Jane leading Emmett, Rose, and another couple towards us. I notice they're both wearing arm slings, and have a walking boot on one foot.

Edward's parents are nothing like I imagined them to be. They look young, just like my mom and dad, with only a few white hairs sprinkled here and there across their hair. I wouldn't believe they were his parents if it weren't for the fact that Edward and Emmett have her uncanny facial features.

Carlisle looks like he _is_ their father, and if I had been a stranger and not known all of their history, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

As their eyes fall on us, Esme's already wide smile, widens even more.

"Oh! You must be Isabella! I'm Esme, Emmett and Edward's mother." She says, as they reach the tent.

I notice she is wearing a turquoise blue ombre skirt, and a white and yellow polka dotted cotton blouse, and a yellow van on her uninjured foot.

While Carlisle is in jeans, and a simple navy blue polo, with a black and white converse on his uninjured foot.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Cullen. It's Bella, by the way." I say, dropping my feet to the ground and standing up to greet her.

"Oh, sweetheart, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law." She jokes.

I nod, as she suddenly pulls me into a hug, surprising the shit out of me.

"Mom! Be careful! Bella isin a delicate state, right now." Edward revealed, pulling me away from her, and looking at me worried.

"Edward, I'm fine. It's alright, I swear. See? We're both perfectly fine." I sooth, smiling at him.

"How far along are you?" Carlisle asks, concerned.

"Oh, I'm twelve and a half weeks." I reply, looking down at the slight bump that had already formed in my stomach.

"Bella is _pregnant_?" Someone gasped behind us.

Well, that wasn't how I wanted my family to find out, well what can you do now, not everything goes as planned.


	39. Chapter 39

We all turned simultaneously to find Alice and Jasper standing there with a platter of freshly cut flower shaped fruit and her damn demon fur ball, Cujo, wagging its tail on the ground.

"Yes, Alice, I am." I reply, stiffly, remembering the last time that she was here, two weeks ago.

She let her dog loose and it chased Pinky and bit her leg, and hurt Roofy's paw.

She and Jasper were lucky that Edward stopped me from kicking their asses. Not that he could have stopped me if I really wanted to wipe the floors with her, but it was enough to deter me in that moment.

I could feel myself tense at the memory, which caused Edward to wrap an arm around my waist before leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Calm down, love. Jasper and Alice aren't staying here with us. They're staying at his place." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"What's going on? What happened?" Esme asks, looking at me concerned.

"Your daughter has been warned not to bring her mutt around her because it keeps biting my pets...and she keeps bringing it around here… I won't be responsible for my actions if Cujo bites one of my babies again…" I say, my eyes never leaving the demon dog that stands by her feet.

"Don't worry, dear, I'll handle this…" I hear Esme say, before she quickly makes her way over to Alice and Jasper, where she proceeds to tear a new one to Alice before making Jasper leave, only to come back with a large kennel pen for Cujo.

I watched them place the cage next to the stairs of the porch, before placing Cujo in the pen.

I watched them unamused as they slowly made their way over to us.

I realized then it had been stupid to think I could hide my state to our families. Alice being one of them. Plus, I was sure everyone knew about our pregnancies because my mother and

Mawmaw are big gossips, worse than schoolgirls.

It was confirmed as my family arrived. Congratulating Rose and I along with Emmett and Edward.

Somehow after everyone arrives we all get separated. Rose and I were left by the food table, while Edward and Em were now somewhere else fending our family off by themselves.

"So, when is the wedding?" Aunt Jacqueline asked, excitedly.

"Wedding?" Rose and I asked, confused.

"Yes. I'm sure you four will be getting married now that you're expecting, you can't honestly expect to have a child out of wedlock…" she says, horrified.

Rose and I turn to look at each other for a second before busting out laughing.

"What is so funny, girls?"

"Oh, nothing." Rosalie snorts, rubbing her stomach as she starts giggling, before someone calls her away.

"I didn't find anything that I just said to be funny." Jacqueline said.

I snorted, as I made myself a plate of fruit. "I found it funny. You actually think that because _you_ believe it is right to get married before I have any children, I'll be getting married." I explain, amused.

"It's not just what I believe, it's what is expected. You wouldn't want your child to be called a bastard now would you?"

She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Did she just dare call my unborn child a bastard? Oh hell no.

I take a deep breath, setting down my plate on the table before I turn to look at her in the face. "Jacqueline, you don't visit here often, so, you clearly don't know me, so I'll let your stupid ass comment slide, but if you _ever_ call my unborn child, a bastard again... I don't give a fuck who you are, I'll fucking drag your ass out of my house, and proceed to kick your ass. Am I clear?" I respond, feeling a hand touch my shoulder.

"Is there a problem here?" Uncle Benning asks, worried.

"You're damn right there is…" I grit out.

I see his eyes flicker between me and his wife and watch as his shoulders tense as he turns to his wife. "Jackie, I told you to drop this subject on the way here. Why the fuck are you fucking pushing your beliefs onto her?" He asks, shaking his head at her.

I watch as her face turns red, "Ben, you know this isn't right. Besides, I was just talking to her." She said, with an eye roll.

"So, calling my unborn child a bastard is now talking to me? What the fuck kind of world are you living in?! Where would that be considered talking?!" I shout, taking a step towards her.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Mawmaw and Pawpaw ask, wide-eyed.

"Your fucking daughter-in-law just called my kid a bastard that's what!" I growled.

More gasps were heard as more family gathered.

"_What did you just say?_" My mom asks, angrily, finally making an appearance.

"I said she called my kid a bastard." I

tersely said, turning to look at my mom.

I can see as she registers what I am saying, her expression turning from surprised to furious in an instant.

Oh shit! I know that look. She's about to whoop some ass.

I can feel the tension as my mom takes a step closer to Jacqueline, who takes a step back.

"Neé, calm down, this is neither the place or the time… not in front of the Cullens," my dad said, gesturing towards where Rosalie, Emmett and the rest of the Cullens were all gathered by the door of the tent.

I silently gestured for Rosalie to take the Cullens into the house, before turning back to the unstable ticking time-bomb that is my mother, before stepping with my father taking a step before me.

"No, Charles, this _is_ the right time. Who the hell does she think she is to speak to my daughter like that?" My mother growled, practically shaking with anger.

Before anyone can do anything my mom launches towards my aunt Jacqueline, and grabs her by the hair.I half expect the hair extensions to come off but they surprisingly stay attached to her head, while my mom yanks at them harshly.

We all watch shocked as my mom proceeds to kick her ass, rolling around on the floor, as the two slap, punch, and yank on each other's hair.

My dad and Uncle Benning soon separate them and carry them off to different parts of the house.

I almost wish I wasn't pregnant so I could have been the one to kick her ass, yet I'm sort of amused and proud since my mom kicked her ass for me.

"Well, that was a sight to behold." Aunt Juniper says, amused as she offers me a plate of fruit and gestures for me to sit down.

"Indeed. Did you see where Dad took my mom?" I asked, as I began chomping on a piece of watermelon.

"He took her to the office downstairs, Benny took Jackie-O to the bathroom a few doors down." She said, looking at me amused, "So, how ya feeling?" She asked, quietly.

"Tired, but alright." I say, looking at her.

"Are you happy?" She asks, quietly.

I turn to look at her, nodding fiercely, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"No reason, I just wanted to make sure. The Universe has ways of speaking. I wanted to confirm it for myself." She says, seriously, before smiling brightly at me. "Can I be your doula?" She suddenly asks, excitedly, changing the subject.

"Doo-lah? What the hell is a doo-lah?" I asked, confused.

The word sounded familiar but I couldn't remember what it was for the life of me.

"It's like a guide, nurse and moral support all in one." She says, excitedly.

Where is Edward when you need him?

"I-uh-I don't know… I mean, not that I wouldn't want you to be my doo-lah...but this is my first baby, I want to experience everything…plus I have to talk to Edward about it." I stammered, looking for any sign of Edward.

"Think about it…" she said, smiling as she skipped away.

I huffed as I watched her skip away before she began dancing around, waving around her arms in the air.

"So, that's quite a family you got there."

I let out a snort, before continuing to eat my fruit. "Yeah, what you saw here, that's not half of the shit you see in the holidays. Thanksgiving, Christmas, and even New Year's Day." I say, nonchalant.

I hear him gasp in response, as I continue eating my fruit.

"How are you feeling, love,?"

I sighed, feeling especially exhausted and exasperated.

"At this point, I just want the damn day to be over." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Do you want to go inside and get some rest? We still have a few hours before the fireworks start." He said, looking concerned.

"Look, I already have my entire family looking at me that way, knock it off, I'm pregnant not invalid." I say, tensely.

He looks at me surprised, "Alright, the food will be ready soon. I'll bring you something." He said before getting up and walking towards the grill, which was being manned by my dad and uncles.

I felt like a bitch for snapping at him, but this is what family gatherings do to me.

I only hoped I survived the nexts few hours.Without killing anyone...


End file.
